


Fire Emblem: Prince in the Making

by snakebit1995



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Snakebit1995's Fire Emblem Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey chronicling my personal Robin and his journey in Fire Emblem. Will have various pairings and such. A little fluffy stuff here and there, plenty of fun and adventure.</p><p>repost of my FF.net story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**No One's POV**

On the ground in the middle of a field laid a boy, average height, average build, short, choppy blue hair. He was wearing a set of heavy coats and such.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Uhh…?"

_What was that dream…it was so strange…_

"Well we gotta do something?"

"And exactly what should we do?"

"I don't know Chrom…Oh he's waking up."

I blinked and came face to face with two people, a man, shaggy but kempt dark blue hair, and a girl, short, long blondish hair tied into pigtails.

"The ground isn't the best place to take a nap." The man said.

_He looks just like that guy…_

"Here give me your hand."

I reached up and he helped me off the ground.

"Do you feel all right?"

"Uh…yeah thanks Chrom." I mumbled.

"You…know who I am?"

"Oh what…no your name…just kinda popped into my head."

"How odd…" Chrom mumbled "So what's your name, what bring you to be napping in the middle of nowhere."

"My name is…Uhh…"

_What is my name?_

"You don't know you own name?" Chrom said.

"Sorry…where are we?"

"Oh I've heard of this." The girl said "It's called Amnesia."

"Sounds like a loud of hooey to me."

I noticed another man was with them, tall, wearing a full suit of blue armor. He struck me as intimidating and serious.

"He can't remember his own name but he can remember lord Chrom's?"

"I mean it!" I yelled "I really don't know…"

"Well Frederick, if it is the truth we can't very well leave him here all confused." Chrom said "We wouldn't be very good shepherds than would we?"

"I emphasize caution." The armored man said "It's not wise to let a wolf into a flock…"

"Okay then, let's take him back to town and we can sort things out there." Chrom said.

"Hey wait!" I yelled "Don't I have a choice."

"We can talk back at town, come on."

Since i had no place else to go i just followed them towards town.

"What are you gonna do with me?" I asked "Am I just a glorified prisoner?"

"You'll be free to do whatever you want once we establish who you are." Chrom said "We have to make sure you're not an enemy of Ylisse."

"Uh…Ylisse…is that where we are?"

"You've ever heard of the haildom, I'm telling you he is some sort of skilled actor." The other man sighed "The confused look is expertly done."

"Enough Frederick." Chrom groaned "This place is called the Haildom of Ylisse, it's ruler, Emmeryn, is known as the exalt. Let's do a proper introduction, I'm Chrom, but you knew that. The delicate girl is my sister Lissa."

"Hey! I'm not delicate!" the girl yelled "Ignore my brother, he's an idiot. You're lucky the Shepherds found you, if it had been bandits or something worse…yikes."

"You're all Shepherds?" i said confused "Then why the armor?"

"It's a dangerous job, just ask Frederick." Chrom said.

"I hope we can trust the stranger, I'm only using proper caution."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." I mumbled "My name's Robin."

_Whoa…where did that come from?_

"Weird…I just remember that, well one mystery down I suppose." I smiled.

"Robin…what an odd name…" Chrom said.

"I think it's cute." Lissa smiled "It suits you."

"Well we should get going-."

"Chrom!" Lissa yelled "Look!"

When I looked over there was a large amount of smoke coming from the nearby town, more than usual.

"Damn it! The town's on fire!" Chrom yelled "brigands most likely, Frederick, Lissa! Let's go!"

"Well what about him?" the knight asked.

"If he's not self-immolating I really don't care right now!"

"I see…"

"Can we go already?!" Lissa yelled.

The other three ran off.

"Hey…wait!" I yelled "Don't just leave me here alone!"

Opting not to stand there like a fool I ran after them.

"Ha...ha…ha…jeez you're all really fast." I panted catching up "Slow down next time."

"Why did you follow us?" Chrom asked.

"I…don't know." I pondered "But I had this sword and stuff so…I think I know how to fight, i mean if you'll let me."

"There is strength in numbers, just stay close."

When Chrom and Frederick began to move my head hurt…and it when the pain faded it was like I could see everything.

_I think…I get it now._

"You okay?" Lissa asked "I'm a healer so if you need anything just say so."

"You have a sword and a tome…do you know magic?"

"I guess." I shrugged "Maybe I should check."

"Yeah, be careful, go check over there."

I caught the eye of one of the bandits, I just followed my mind for what to do.

I lifted me hand, a strange circle papered and then lightning shot out and zapped him.

"Wow!" Lissa cheered "That was really good!"

"Look out!"

I pushed passed her and shocked a man with an axe.

"That was close, thanks." She gulped "I'm not great at fighting myself…"

Chrom appeared and cut the man down.

"Stay sharp, we don't need anyone getting maimed."

"Right."

I saw Frederick ride by on a horse.

_Where did he get that?_

There was a mage not far off and he galloped passed and took out the man with one swing of his lance.

"You still with us Robin?" Chrom asked

"Yeah…" I said "It's funny, my blood is pumping, it's like I was built for this. I see formations and weapons…perhaps I studied somewhere?"

"There's only one left." Chrom said hiding in cover "Let's get moving."

"Right."

Chrom and Frederick moved up and into position to start fighting the boss of the Bandits. Chrom got in a few good cuts and then I saw it, my opening.

" **Thunder!"**

I shot a ball of magic out, zapping the leader, sending him to the floor, smoking.

"UGH!" the guy groaned.

"Nice shot!" Chrom cheered.

"Well that's that." I smiled.

"Good thing we were so close by." Lissa laughed "But wow you sure were strong Robin. You can do all kinds of cool stuff."

"You're certainly not helpless that's for sure." Chrom smiled.

"Still…it's odd you only remember select things." Frederick glared.

"But why did only a little bit return to me." I sighed "I wish I knew more."

"You helped save people." Chrom said "That's good enough for me. We could use someone like you. So, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure." I shrugged "Sounds good to me."

We helped clean up a bit of the bandits mess.

"Milord, did you notice how they spoke?" Frederick said "They had a Plegian accent."

"What's Plegian?" i asked.

"Plegia is this nations westerly neighbor." Chrom said "They send raiding parties every so often to instigate a war."

"And it's always the innocent people who end up hurt." Lissa pouted.

"And that's why they have the Shepherds to protect them." Frederick said.

A townsperson came up and asked us to spend the night, but Frederick said we were going back to someplace called Ylisstol.

Lissa started whining asking to stay but Frederick said we'd just camp out in the woods.

"He seems very…stern." I whispered to the girl.

"He's something." She grumbled.

"You shouldn't talk about people who are right by you." Frederick sighed.

"Eep!" Lissa and I both shivered.

"We should be going." The knight said.

"Then let's go." Chrom said walking off.

"Don't mind those two." Lissa smiled "They're always so serious, Frederick more than Chrom."

"They do strike me that way." I nodded back.

"You strike me as more laid back." Lissa giggled "I think we'll be great friends."

"Sure…I hope we can." I smiled back.

"My feet hurt!" Lissa suddenly whined.

"We've been walking five minutes." I groaned.

"Carry me~" she groaned.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I recently started replaying Fire Emblem Awakening, so i figured I'd chronicle my journey through it with a Fanfic, Kinda like i did (Or am still doing?) with Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2**

**There'll be more than just the main plot, but i need a few chapters for set up, so soon!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Risen

_talics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"I think this is a good place to camp for the night." Chrom said.

"Yeah, my feet are killing me." Lissa sighed.

"HOW?! I've been carrying you since we left!" I yelled.

"Miss you should really not force our new ally to do such things." Frederick said.

"My…back." I groaned sitting down.

"Are you calling me fat?"

I just glared "No…of course not."

"EWW Bugs!"

"Relax Lissa." Chrom sighed "A little hardship builds character."

"Then I've built plenty of character!"

"I think some hunting might be in order." Frederick said.

"Alright let's divide up some tasks." Chrom said "Frederick and I will go looking for food, Lissa you and Robin clear some space for a proper camp."

"Alright." I nodded.

"Fine." Lissa pouted.

Chrom and his friend walked off and Lissa and I got to work brushing away leaves and twigs.

"Aw man I've got dirt and stuff all gunked up under my fingers." Lissa whined.

"I'm sure you'll survive." I laughed.

"It's weird, we just me but Chrom must really trust you." Lissa smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Well he let you stay here in a dark, scary forest with his little sister." She laughed "just the two of us."

"Oh…well I wouldn't want to do anything to damage that trust." I said "Umm…do you know how to make a fire?"

"Uhh…we pile up a bunch of sticks and then rub them or something?" Lissa shrugged "Oh wait! How about we make a pile and you zap it with that magic of yours, I'm sure that will be enough of a spark."

Lissa pushed the sticks together "Alright go!"

I flicked my wrist and the twigs ignited.

"All right!" Lissa cheered.

"We make a pretty good team." I smiled.

"Yeah me do."

"We're back!" Chrom called.

"Uhh…is that?" Lissa gulped.

"I believe that's a bear." I nodded.

* * *

**Later**

"Yum!" Chrom smiled "It's been ages since I had bear meat."

"Something wrong Lissa?"

"Can't you people eat normal animals once in a while.

"Well I can't say it's bad." I shrugged "I have memories of any other meals to compare this one too."

"Well trust me Robin it's nasty compared to normal stuff…things that I make."

"Just eat Lissa." Chrom groaned "It's only meat."

"Meat should not smell worse than old feet!"

"This experience will make you stronger." Frederick said.

"Then why don't you eat it." Lissa mumbled.

"I had a large lunch…yes, very large." He said with an odd smile.

_Yeah that was odd at all…_

* * *

**Later**

Once night came we all gathered around the fire and drifted off to sleep.

The nice sleep didn't last long as I was snapped awake by a loud booming noise. Frederick and I were up quickly, and we discovered that Chrom and Lissa were gone.

"We must find them quickly." Frederick said taking charge.

"Then I say we head towards the fire."

We managed to catch up quickly, and we found Chrom and Lissa surrounded my strange creatures. They looked human but…they weren't.

"Are you hurt?" Fredrick said riding to a stop.

I hopped off the horse and prepared.

_What are these things?_

"Are these things normal here?" I asked.

"I can assure you I've never seen one before." Chrom responded.

"No one is injured…that's a relief." Fredrick nodded.

"Some masked man saved me…where did he go?" Lissa wondered.

"We can figure that out later." I said "These things seem angry! It's a unseen foe so we should be cautious."

"Right!"

_Seems like there are some abandoned ruins and such we can use as cover…duly noted._

Once again I threw out a few spells to blast these monsters, and I even drew my sword to cut one down when it got close.

_Their skin is hardy as steel…_

"GAH!" I hissed in pain barely dodging a blow.

I looked down and saw I had a small gash in my side.

"I've got it." Lissa said holding her staff close.

It glowed bright and i felt the wound closing.

"Thanks a lot Lissa." I smiled.

"Captain! I'm here!"

I looked over and saw a red headed woman, riding a horse.

"HOLD!"

Behind her was a blue haired man, he had a fancy aura about him. He was going on a long monologue about love, but i heard one useful word.

"I put the Arch in Archer."

"Do you know them?" I called out to Chrom.

"Yeah the girl is Sully… but i got no idea who that guy with her is."

"Hey Archer!" i called out.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?!"

"Excellent question!" he chimed before going off again.

"Get to the point

"I am called Virion."

"Cool." I smiled "See that one with the axe? Can you make the shot?"

"Tis Child's play for one like myself."

He rolled out of cover and with a flick of his wrist implaed the monster with three arrows, killing it.

"Nice shot!"

_He's pretty good…_

"I'm guessing that big one is the leader." Chrom said "Robin let's move."

"Alright, Virion, new girl, cover us!"

"You got it!"

"I will endeavor not to miss."

I slipped through the hail of arrows and the girl rode past and stabbed the one who tried to attack Chrom.

"GO!"

Chrom slid passed and sliced at the chief monster, knocking it off balance.

"HYA!"

I snapped my fingers and a bolt of lighting crashed down, destroying it.

"AGGHHA!" it groaned in pain before disintegrating into a puff of purple smoke.

We took a second to regroup, and Frederick rode up, accompanied by someone.

"It seems that is all of them, this man took out the rest."

"Oh it's you…Ummm…thanks for before." Lissa blushed "You were really brave."

"You saved my sister, I am grateful." Chrom smiled "My name is Chrom what's yours?"

"You can call me Marth."

"Marth? Are you named after the king of old? You certainly fight like a hero…where did you learn to use a sword like that?"

"I didn't come to talk about me." He said.

_His voice…is oddly soft…and sounds forced…_

"This world is teetering on the brink of calamity, what you saw tonight was just the prologue." Marth said "Consider it your warning."

"Teetering? What now?!"

"He doesn't seem like much of a talker." I shrugged.

"Perhaps his skills lie more so in battle?" Frederick said "But mind him not, I'm sure we'll meet again, for now we should make haste to the capital."

"Yeah…people are gonna want to hear about this."

"Great can we get moving." Sully grumbled "Maybe we can ditch Ruffles along the way?"

"Don't say such harsh things my darling?" Virion cheered following us.

"Gods he's annoying." I heard Chrom mumbled.

"But don't deny." I smirked "He was a crack shot."

* * *

**Later**

"Whoa…" I gasped looking around "There are so many people, so this is Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse."

"Seems this was spared the chaos we saw." Frederick said "That is good. That quake must have been limited to the forest."

"That's good." Lissa smiled brightly.

"Look everyone!" a person yelled "The exalt came to see us!"

"The exalt is the ruler here correct?" i asked.

"Yes." Frederick nodded "That is Lady Emmeryn."

The woman who the crowd was focused on was tall, very attractive and had hair the same color as Lissa. Strangely she had a mark on her head that looked like the one on Chrom's shoulder.

"Is it okay for her to be walking through the town like this?" I asked "she seems so casual about it."

"The exalt is the symbol of peace here." Frederick explained "In the past the fell dragon attempted to destroy this world, but the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and felled the beast. Exalt Emmeryn is meant to remind us of the peace we once fought for."

"With Plegia poking at the borders it's important for people to see her." Chrom explained "She is the calming presence against the tide of war."

"Seems the Ylissean people are quite lucky." I nodded.

"She's also the best big sister ever!" Lissa cheered.

_Wait…Ruler…sister…that means…_

"Judging by the look on your face you put the pieces together." Frederick laughed "Yes, Chrom and Lissa are the Prince and Princess of this realm."

"Oh God!" i yelled bowing my head "Please forgive my insolence Prince Chrom! I was so casual, and my manners-"

"Stop." Chrom said placing a hand on my shoulder "There's no need for that, just Chrom is fine. I don't care for the formalities."

"Okay…you know, this kinda explains why Frederick lets you two push him around."

"Indeed…the sacrifices I make…" Frederick sighed.

"Seems like Emm is going back to the palace." Chrom said "Do you want to meet her?"

"I can?"

"Sure, she loves new faces."

* * *

**At the Palace.**

I walked around this elaborate, but homey palace. We went right to the throne room, where the exalt was.

"Chrom, Lissa! Welcome home…you too Frederick." The exalt smiled "How was your journey?"

"We shouldn't have a bandit problem for a while." Chrom shrugged.

"Wonderful, and the people?"

"Safe and sound, but we still need to watch the borders." Chrom nodded.

"Apologies my lord." A woman in the room said "my Pegasus knights should have stopped them."

"Don't worry Phila, your job is here."

"Besides we had more than enough help." Lissa cheered.

"I take it you speak of your new companion?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes, this is Robin." Chrom said introducing me "He fought the brigands with us. I've decided he will be a Shepherd."

"Sounds like we owe you a debt of gratitude." Emmeryn smiled at me.

"Not at all!" I said waving my hands.

"Forgive the intrusion." Frederick said "But we have something we must discuss. Robin claims to have lost his memories, but it is just that…a claim. I cannot rule out the possibility he may be a spy."

"Frederick!" Chrom yelled.

"Yet Chrom allowed him inside…Do you trust this man?"

"Yes, he risked his life to protect our people, and Lissa, that's good enough for me."

"Well then the matter is settled, he has my trust as well." Emmeryn nodded.

"Milady…"

"Thank you for your cations Frederick."

"Thank you…Phila I take it you heard of the creatures we encountered?"

"Yes, they've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"Chrom we were about to hold a council, I was hoping you join us." The exalt said.

"Of course."

"That's our cue to leave." Lissa smiled "Come on Robin I'll show you around."

Lissa and I left and went to a lower portion of the castle.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Two chapters today! 2+3**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Shepherds

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"This is the library!" Lissa cheered.

"SHUSH!"

"Sorry."

"There are all kinds of books on all kinds of stuff her, you can read about anything."

"This place is huge…" I said "I hope I can spend more time here."

"Well here's a start." She said "A big book of war strategies, I bet you can learn a lot from it."

"Thanks." I smiled "I'll be sure to start reading soon."

"Come on we've got more to see." Lissa said pulling me along.

She practically dragged me to a renovated storage room. There were a few people in there, a muscular man with blonde hair, a girl in pink armor and another blonde girl who was looking at Lissa.

"Here we are, this is the Shepherds' garrison." Lissa cheered "Make yourself right at home.

I was looking around and the blonde girl ran over and hugged Lissa.

"Lissa, are you all right, I've been racked with worry."

"Oh hey Maribelle."

"Don't "Oh hey" me, I thought my hair would turn gray with worry."

"You worry too much." Lissa giggled "I can handle myself, although i could do without the bugs."

"Hey Squirt where's Chrom." The blonde man asked "Bet he had it rough without Teach and his trusty axe."

"Oh so you're going be Teach now huh, Vaike?" Lissa laughed "And I thought you were just born dumb."

"Never doubt the Vaike…wait was i just insulted?"

"Beg your pardon but when may we see the captain?" The girl in the armor asked.

"Poor Sumia. She was up all night worrying too."

"Aww Sumia it's really sweet of you to be worried about Chrom."

"Well he's the captain and prince so of course I'd worry."

"So who's the stranger?" Vaike spoke up.

"You're the strangest one here Vaike, but never mind, this is Robin!" Lissa said gesturing to me "Chrom just made him our new tactician! You guys should see all the cool stuff he can do!"

"Can he do this?" Vaike pounded his chest ***BURPPP***

"Uhh…no, that's just weird." I sighed "Any way…it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"At least he understands who rude Vaike is." Maribelle scoffed.

"Ah Captain you returned!" Sumia yelled.

She took about two steps and ate it, tripping over her own two feet.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked "You should really get those boots looked at."

"No, I mean yes, I mean…sigh…"

"All right listen!" Chrom yelled so everyone would hear him "We're marching to Regna Ferox first thing in the morning."

"Regna Ferox?" I said confused.

"It's our northerly neighbor." Sumia explained "They say it's inhabited by barbarians."

"They are warriors." Chrom said "And we'll need their help to quell this new menace. Given recent events it's too dangerous for the exalt to got herself, and the people would worry if she let suddenly. So the task has been passed to us."

"Now the mission is voluntary so if you don't want to-."

"I'm in!" Lissa cheered.

"You'll need me for such a delicate mission." Vaike laughed.

"I will go as well." A voice said.

_Hmm…must be my imagination._

"I'll come." I said raising my hand.

I…uh…I…"

"Sumia?"

"It's just…I don't know if I'm ready for a mission like this." The girl said "I'll only get in the way."

"Well you can stay behind the main force, and if we get into battle just watch and learn okay." Chrom smiled.

"If you think that's what's best." Sumia nodded.

"Just stay close and you'll be okay." Chrom nodded back.

"Yes sir!"

We all dispersed and I was given a simple bunk in the garrison.

_Everyone here seems really nice…I like it here._

* * *

**The following morning.**

"Everyone ready?" Chrom said "It's going to be a long march."

"Hang on!" a man said riding up.

He had unkempt brown hair and was wearing green armor.

"Stahl."

"What's with leaving me as the last person to tell about this little trip?" the man asked.

"Well Vaike was supposed to tell you?" Lissa glared "He probably forgot."

"The Vaike never forgets…he just fails to remember is all."

"I swear you're so dumb you'd forget your own name if you didn't say it all the time." Lissa groaned "By the way did you remember your axe this time?"

"Hey that only happened once…no twice." Vaike said "Whatever good to have ya here Stahl."

"That makes one…I was in such a rush i had to miss breakfast."

"Your name is Stahl right?" I asked.

"Oh right." Chrom said "Robin this is Stahl, one of our best knights."

"I heard we had a new Shepherd, Miriel told me. Oh Miriel is a mage, she'll be catching up soon."

"Let's get moving."

We started walking, aside from those in the last talk Sully and Frederick were joining us too.

"Umm hey Chrom" i leaned in "Why is he still following us?"

I pointed out the humming Virion.

"I don't know, but he won't leave so as long as he carries his own weight I don't care."

"You call i suppose."

I slowed down and felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"There you are." Lissa smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"So~" she said "I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"Just…promise you won't get too upset."

"Lissa…"

"You know that big book i showed you yesterday."

"Yes, I was looking forward to reading it."

"Yeah…I kinda, might have…been drawing a picture of you in it, it looked super cute by the way…but…I may have spilled ink all over it and destroyed it…"

"Haa…." I sighed "I was looking forward to reading that…didn't your parents teach you not to doddle in books."

"I…never really knew my parents." She frowned.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known."

"Stop!" Chrom raised a had "Dammit…"

I looked up and more of those monsters were there.

"The Risen have spread this far…"  
"Risen?"

"That's what we're calling them." Chrom said "Understand what we're up aginst and use caution!"

"Don't worry me and my trusty Axe…umm…axe, where did you go?" Vaike said looking around.

"Vaike!"

"I swear i just had it this time!"

"Just stay out of the way!" Chrom commanded "Position."

"There, There, There and There." I said pointing people near each other.

"Virion see that hill." I pointed "You're up there."

"Roger." He said running off.

"Sully and Stahl will lead the charge and clear a path for the rest of us, Chrom Frederick and I will follow, Lissa heal anyone who needs it…Vaike just keep your head down."

"RIGHT!"

Sully and Stahl charged forward, cutting down the Risen that blocked the path, Chrom and I were right behind them. One Risen jumped out of a bush with a Lance but was instantly shot in the head with an arrow.

We soon hit a bridge that was blocked by Risen.

"Damn their dug in." Chrom growled.

" **FIRE!"**

A ball of flame exploded and blew the Risen out of the way. The source of the magic was a woman with red hair and glasses.

"Miriel!"

"Yes, I arrived…I found this."

"MY AXE!"

"I wondered what dunce dropped it on the path." The woman sighed "Take it."

"Thanks!"

"Perhaps I should use a spell to glue it to you next time?"

A Risen with a lance charge in and Vaike glared at it, and then like a beast he snapped the lance and jammed his Axe into its skull.

_What a bruiser!_

"Who's next?!"

We moved across the bridge and found the apparent leader of this group of Risen.

"What should we do Robin?" Chrom asked.

"Sweep around back, you and the horses charge from the front and then we get the jump round back."

"sounds good…who's going with you?"

"Me Vaike and Lissa should be enough, let Miriel and Virion support from the fort over there."

"Roger."

We split up, Chrom and his team took on the brunt and Vaike and I slipped around back, dispatching a few Risen along the way.

"RAH!" Chrom swung at the Risen and it blocked him.

"NOW!"

"YAHAAA!" Vaike jumped up and cleaved the monster in two.

Having dealt with these Risen we began moving again, this time more wary of potential attacks.

"Hmm…what's this?"

There was a Pegasus in the road. It looked hurt and when Chrom tried to touch it, it almost kicked his head off. But somehow Sumia was able to calm it with one hand, she offered to stay and heal the animal and catch up later.

Along the way to Regna Ferox i chatted with Lissa more and saw other people talking too, Chrom was chatting with Sully, Virion was wasting no time hitting on Miriel.

"Hey Chrom?" I asked "Why did you rescue me?"

"Because you were alone and confused." He said "Why do you ask."

"Just that…it was dangerous to help me is all, i might have been a trap."

"But you weren't so it's okay."

"I'm just saying in the future."

"I'll still be a kind soul who does the same thing." He laughed "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

_While i have no memories to compare it to…I like my new friends…I like it with the Shepherds._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Felt like writing two chapters today.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Regna Ferox

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

It took us a while to arrive at Regna Ferox, along the way I chatted with the Shepherds; Lissa seemed to be slightly annoyed…maybe it's because I was talking to other people besides me?

I like Lissa, we get along great and she always smiles with me…which makes me smile too.

The warrior's realm of Regna Ferox was cold as ice, it was snowing and the temperature was well below zero. Soon after entering the other nation we came across a massive fort that seemed to stretch on for miles.

Lissa was shivering and standing close to me, huddling for warmth. Even the horses seemed to be freezing.

_You know all this…and Vaike still has no shirt on…_

"This is some sort of fortress." I said.

"Yes, it's called the Longfort." Chrom explained "It stretches the whole border."

"The khans who rule over Ferox are wary of outsiders." Frederick explained "Still don't mistake a lack of hospitality of hostility. This only requires us to be diplomatic."

"Negotiating isn't my strong suit…" Chrom sighed "Just remember that our actions here reflect on all of Ylisse so be smart."

"Yes Captain…" Everyone groaned.

"Hmmm…" I hummed.

"What is it?" Lissa asked.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"No what?"

"Clanging metal…their guards are on the move."

"What? Why would they-?" Chrom said confused.

"Beats me, but they look ready to attack." I answered "we should get ready."

"Perhaps it's best to pool supplies and select who should be ready to fight." Frederick suggested "Robin may be able to provide valuable insight."

"Indeed Robin what do you suggest?" Chrom asked.

"Hmm…" I looked at my available combatants "Vaike looks half frostbit, he needs to rest, the rest should form up like this…"

Everyone took up positions in case we were attacked.

A woman at the gate demanded to know who we were.

"I'm here for an audience with the khans!" Chrom yelled "I'm from House Ylisse!"

The second Chrom took one step the guards got defensive.

"We are not your enemy." Frederick glared "Exalt Emmeryn sent us to discuss things with you."

"My only interests are keeping bandits like you out."

"Do we really look like bandits?" I wondered

"I don't know…maybe?" Stahl shrugged.

"I look nothing like a bandit!" Virion spat.

"Indeed…you are dressed far too formally to be a bandit." Miriel observed.

"You think you're the first "Ylisseans" to attempt to cross the border?" the guardswoman asked "I have the authority to kill you on the spot."

"How dare you!" Frederick yelled "You are in the presence of a prince, the exalt's own kin."

"Yeah sure I am." The guard laughed "I'm done talking; we can settle this the Regna Ferox way. Prove who you are in battle!"

"Dammit!" Chrom yelled "Just listen for one damn second!"

"FIRE!"

"Oh crap!"

The troops on the upper wall began hurling javelins at us. Most of us were quick to jump out of the way.

"Oh no Chrom!"

I blinked…and Chrom was gone.

"Up there!"

In the sky…was a flying horse and Chrom was on it. The horse flew back around and dropped him off, and I notice Sumia was the other rider.

"That was close." She smiled.

"Thank you." Chrom smiled "Is this…the one from earlier?"

"Oh she's just a big sweetie." Sumia giggled petting the animal.

"Well thanks to both of you." Chrom said.

"We need to focus on the situation." Frederick said "Things have escalated rapidly."

"Here they come!" I yelled as the get opened and troops poured out.

"I guess we're doing it the Ferox way." Chrom laughed.

"A word." Virion said stepping over "It appears the fair Sumia and her steed will be joining us in battle."

"Yes, they can move fast and quick, it'll be useful."

"Yes, but Pegasi are also very weak to archers like myself." The man said "So use caution in maneuvering them."

"Noted." I nodded "Move out!"

_Hey…when did that guy in the armor get here, he's chatting with Chrom so I assume he's on our side._

We split into two groups Chrom, Lissa, Sully, Frederick and I went to the left, Virion, Miriel, Stahl and Sumia went to the left.

"Hmm…" I mumbled "I wonder…"

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"Must we always fight side by side, or can we fight together?" I suggested "Couldn't we do things like split horses and such? Yes…Yes it can work! I want to try it now!"

"Uhh…you got a look in your eye." Chrom gulped.

"Chrom get on Sully's horse."

"Excuse me?!"

"Just do it man!" I snapped

"Alright stop yelling!"

As we progressed I noticed the way forward was locked off, we'd need a key to progress.

"Damn we're stuck." I said "We've got no way forward."

"I believe I have a solution to the problem." Frederick said holding up a key.

"Great!"

We went up to the second level of the fort and I was the other team was doing the saw on their side. We made our way passed the troops at the top and found the rude woman from before. She was clad in heavy armor and had no intention of letting us pass.

"This battle will show the truth to your words."

Chrom and the woman started to duel and so Chrom was on the attack.

"RAHHH!"

He broke her guard and his sword came close to her throat "This good enough?!"

"So the claims…were true." She groaned.

She quickly stood up and bowed "Sincerest apologies Prince, I mistook you for a brigand thug. I will send word of your arrival and then escort you to the capital myself."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Wow…she's like a different person." I observed.

"In Ferox, Strength is the most important thing." Frederick explained.

"Can we get going?" Lissa shivered near me "I'm freezing to the bone."

"Yes it won't get warm out here." Chrom laughed.

* * *

**Later.**

"Please wait here; I will summon the khan at once." The woman said walking off.

"All right." Chrom answered.

"What is a Kahn anyway?" I asked.

"The leader of Regna Ferox, out training most likely." Chrom said "Battle is politics here, we saw that first hand."

"A warrior ruler huh…I can see it now, a huge hairy guy with a barrel chest."

"Well I have a big chest…do continue."

I turned around as saw a woman, tan skin, and long blonde hair; she was wearing blood red armor.

"Uhh….crap."

"I assume you are the khan?" Chrom gulped.

"One of them, I'm the east khan, my name is Flavia." The woman smirked "Apologies for the border incident. You are more than welcome here."

"I hope to put that misunderstanding behind us." Chrom smiled "Have people posing as Ylisseans really been attacking your border?"

"Yeah, damn Plegian punks." She grumbled "We know it's them, have paperwork that says as much, they're probably trying to spark issues between us."

"Damn…sorry." Chrom said.

"Talk however you like." Flavia laughed "I sure don't care. I like you already, I know why you're here…But, I can't help you."

"Why not~" Lissa whined.

"I don't have that kind of authority." She shrugged.

"Aren't…you a khan?" I asked confused.

"I'm ONE of the khans, don't you fools listen, there are two, East and West, every so often we have a tournament and the victor gets sovereignty, last time I lost."

"So we'd have to ask him." I said."

"Correct…or maybe…the next fight is coming up, and I do need some champions."

"Huh?"

"I hear the Shepherds are very capable, perhaps you would represent me in the coming battle. If you win and I become the ruling khan the alliance you seek is yours."

"Seems we have no choice." Chrom said "How many will you need."

"Ehh…a handful." Flavia shrugged "You pick who you want to fight, I suggest you do it quickly the battle is in two days."

"Not a lot of time." I hissed.

* * *

**Later.**

"Uhh…" I groaned wanting to bang my head against the wall.

"Hey…" Lissa said standing in the door frame "What's wrong."

"I stumped." I said "I'm having trouble picking out or force for the fight."

"You look like a ball of stress." She laughed "here…I'll give you a massage."

"Lissa…"

"How is this?" she said jamming her finger into my back.

"AHH…OHHH yeah…." I moaned "That's it…right there."

"See…I know what I'm doing…and now?'

"AHHH TOO COLD!"

"Hahaha!" she started laughing.

I shook my cloak out and a frog jumped off.

"What the heck Lissa?!"

She was still laughing "That was so funny."

"Seriously? I'm busy!"

"But…you aren't as stressed out right." She smiled.

_What the…it's like she's glowing…_

"Yeah…I guess so."

"You can figure this out." She smiled walking off "Get some rest…."

_It's odd…When I'm with Lissa it's different then when I'm with Chrom or someone else…_

* * *

**The next Day.**

We had assembled in the area, for our fighting force I had selected Myself, Chrom, Miriel, Sully, Lissa and Virion.

_How come we were only allowed six but they have nine…whatever._

"Chrom!" Lissa yelled "Look!"

Commanding the other side…was the man from the forest, Marth.

"I see…Hey!" Chrom yelled "One question."

"…"

"All right…you're sword can speak for you!"

Chrom ran forward and dueled with Marth, the strange thing was…Marth sword looked identical to Chrom's Falchion, which was one of a kind…or at least supposed to be.

"Who taught you to fight?" Chrom said exchanging blows.

"My father!"

The two separated and Chrom came back to us.

"Marth is more than capable." I said "Mind your distance."

There were two axe men on the other side, but Chrom and Sully dealt with them while Miriel and Virion shot down the opposing mages. I used my lighting magic to zap down the heavily armored foes.

" **This is Checkmate!"** I said culling one more.

"Keep it up!" Lissa cheered tending to Chrom.

"It's just Marth now." I said.

"Then lest take him out." Chrom smirked running off.

"Tell me." Chrom said confronting the boy "Who is your father?"

"We've talked enough today…"

"Very well…" Chrom said "Lissa owes you her life and for that I am grateful, but right now I must keep the interests of Ylisse at heart. I won't stay my blade, but I'll try not to shame you."

"What youthful arrogance." He murmured "Let's see just who shames who?!"

Chrom and Marth clashed again.

_Right now this isn't about a fair fight, it's about winning._

" **Thunder!"**

A bolt cracked down and zapped Marth.

"AHHHH!"

_His scream…is almost feminine…how odd._

Chrom smacked the other Falchion away.

"The East wins!"

Once the crowd cleared out Flavia came down to thank us.

"Excellent job!" she smiled "A well fought victory. The alliance is yours."

"Thank you." Chrom smiled happily.

"It's been ages since I was in charge, feels good to be back." She cheered "Let's celebrate friends."

"As always Flavia is jumping at the chance to have a party." A deep voice said.

We all turned around and saw a muscular black man with an eye patch.

"Umm, who are you?"

"I' the guy you just kicked out of power, Basilio." The man grumbled "I really thought I had picked the stronger guy."

"What do you know about that man?" Chrom asked.

"Who Marth…he just showed up, knocked my old champ on his ass and I knew he was my guy. Anyway…he scrammed the second the fight ended."

"He's so dark a mysterious." Lissa giggled.

"It sounds like you're infatuated with him." I laughed.

"No…" she said blushing "I…have my eye on someone else."

"Ehh?" Chrom said raising an eyebrow "What was that."

"Nothing!" Lissa cheered "Lighten up."

"If this fascinating discussion is over we best start heading home." Frederick said "the exalt will want to hear of these developments."

"Right as always Frederick."

Hang on a sec." Basilio said "I've got a gift for ya. Get in here!"

A tall slender man in a fur outfit walked in and stared at us.

"This is my old champ Lon'qu" the khan explained "He ain't much of a talker but he's great with a sword. He's as good as Marth in my mind. I still don't know how Marth beat him."

"What?" Lissa said "but he looks so strong."

Lissa walked up and stared.

"Get away from me woman." Lon'qu glared.

"Hey, what did I say?"

"Oh yeah!" Basilio laughed "He's got some issues with the ladies, don't worry, he knows what he's doing. Consider him my contribution to the cause."

"Are you sure about this?" Chrom asked.

"He's your guy now."

"And you Lon'qu?"

"You're in charge, he commands, I cut people…seems cut and dry to me."

"All right then, welcome on board."

"Let's get going."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Farmhand

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

On our way back to Ylisse we a boy ran up to us he had a simple spear and a pot on his head.

"Help! You have to help!" the kid yelled.

"Calm down." Chrom said grabbing the boy's shoulders. "What's wrong?'

"There's that brat!"

"Bandits?"

"Aw what's this now, the lordship came to watch over the cattle?" the bandit laughed before noticing who we were "Aw shit! It's the Shepherds!"

"What's it gonna be?" Chrom asked "Run and live, or fight and die, choose quickly."

"GRR…" the bandit hissed running off.

"Quickly boy, what happened here?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yes right away milord, err graciousness…Uhh…"

"Skip the title for now." Chrom said giving a reassuring smile "What is your name?"

"Donny…er…Donnel sir." The boy said "I live in the village just bayed the way."

"That's a start, so what happened?"

"Those darn stinkin' bandits attacked us." He explained quickly "Pardon the language, I'm the only one who got out. They were rounding up the rest of the village to haul them off to their camp. Please sir you gotta save them, my Ma is in there."

"Damn this war…" Chrom hissed "Alright Donny we'll help you, lead the way."

We made quick time to finding where the bandits had set up camp. They were using the ruins of some old houses as a base.

"All right, thanks Donny." Chrom nodded "Stay close now."

"Pardon sir but…I can't fight." Donnel said "I ain't even killed a pig before."

"Sorry I just…with the spear and all I assumed." Chrom stuttered "It's fine, just wait here."

"I wish I was strong like you guys, I could have kicked them out myself."

"They you should fight to get stronger." I chimed in.

_This kid…has a ton of potential…I can feel it._

"But-."

"No one is born a warrior Donny." Chrom explained "Farm work is a good start; the sickle can go hand in hand with the sword you know. Bandits are tougher than crops but the principles apply."

"Ngnh…all right, I'll try." Donny said "I want to help protect everyone."

I started dictating orders and moving people into position.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

The first move I made was to instruct Lon'qu to look after Donnel, Lissa and I were going to stay close by and offer support if needed.

_There's an archer there and as long as Donny stays close it will make for good practice with a live target…_

At the same time I had Chrom, Sully, Stahl, Virion and Miriel sweep to the left to watch out for and other bandits.

"GAH!" I heard Donny hiss as an arrow just skimmed him.

"Lissa!"

"I'm on it!"

I turned my head for just a second to take out another bandit…

"AHHH!"

"Lissa!"

The princess was clutching her arm, which was dripping blood, staining her pretty dress.

" **Thunder!"**

I shocked the man.

" **Thunder!"**

Again.

" **THUNDER!"**

And again.

"STOP!" I felt Lissa grab me "That's enough…you got him…"

I closed the tome.

"Sorry…you right, lost focus of a second.

_What came over me…when I saw Lissa like that…I just lost it._

"GAHHH!"

I looked over and saw Donny and stabbed the archer, taking him down.

"I…I did it!"

We quickly moved deeper into the encampment, dispatching bandits as we went. This was my first time seeing Lon'qu in battle and he was outstanding, he cut people down before they could blink, he was a master with swords, especially with the katana like blade he had.

"Hmm…" the swordsman said focusing.

"Die!" the bandit leader yelled charging.

"HA!"

Lon'qu flicked his wrist and a gentle morning breeze blew before the bandit keeled over in a pool of blood.

"Are we done here?" the man grumbled walking off "I'll be in the tents."

"We…We did it!" Donny cheered "We got rid of 'em once and for all!"

"A worthy first victory." Chrom smiled.

Vaike went over and cut the chain to the cell holding the villagers.

"Teach is happy to help."

"Ma!"

Donny ran over and hugged his mother.

"Well that's really sweet." Lissa smiled.

"How's the arm?" I asked concerned.

"I'll be okay." She blushed "Thank you for asking…and for protecting me."

"I would have done it for anyone."

"Oh…I see." She frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"No…" she mumbled "I'm…gonna go wrap this up."

"I can't thank you enough for saving the village." Donny's mom said before slapping her son upside the head "Where are you manners bow to his Lordship."

Donnel dropped his head low "Thank you, I can't begin to repay y'all."

"You led the attack." Chrom smiled "all we did was follow your lead."

"You have a ton of potential Donnel." I said "use it, and protect what you care about."

"Come on everyone we still have to get back to the capital." Chrom said getting everyone to leave.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" Chrom said turning back "What is it?"

"I have a request." The farm boy gulped.

"Donny? Don't say such things."

"Can I…I mean will you…take me with ya and let me be a Shepherd like you. I can carry my own weight; I can take care of the animals and such I promise."

"Donny!" his mom yelled.

"I wanna hone my…whatchamacallits, skills so I can protect you and everyone else, I ain't never thought I was only good for shoveling dirt and the like, but now I know I can do so much more."

"And what you need to know is your place." his mom said "A farmhand is no use to a prince."

"Actually I'd love to have him join us." Chrom said "The Shepherds can use every one we can get our hands on, and Donny is more than brave enough."

"That's very kind of you to say but…Haa…who am I kidding." Donny's mom sighed "He's a big boy who can make his own choices."

"Ma…"

"You just…come home safe kay?" his mother smiled "I'll look after everything here, now go, the future's waitin for you. Go fight for glory and such."

I ain't fighting for no glory, I'm fighting for you." Donny smiled "And shucks…maybe a little glory too."

With that we left the little farm, our newest companion in toe. The rest of the walk back Lissa wasn't too keen on talking to me.

_I wonder if I said something to upset her?_

* * *

**Later**

When we got back to the palace Chrom, Lissa and I were called to meet with Emmeryn.

"So Regna Ferox will lend us aid, splendid." The exalt smiled "Excellent work Chrom."

"Let's just hope we don't have to use them." I laughed.

Some force in the universe must hate me because Phila ran in to report that the Plegian had kidnapped some noble girl.

"Wait…that's Maribelle!" Lissa yelled.

"Dammit!" Chrom said slamming his fist down.

"It gets worse." Phila said "King Gangrel insists Lady Maribelle encroached on his land and is demanding compensation."

"That bastard does he think we're fools?!" Chrom yelled.

"Calm down Chrom…" Emmeryn said.

"Gangrel?" I said confused.

"He is the current king of Plegia." Lissa explained in a hushed voice "He's a real slimy jerk."

"This is a delicate situation…" Emmeryn said "I will offer parley with Gangrel."

"Emm!"

"You can't be serious!" Chrom yelled loudly.

"Chrom!" the eldest sister glared.

_She's very intimidating when she wants to be…Emmeryn may seem clam and peaceful but when Chrom steps out of line she's quick to push him back…I guess that's the power of an elder sibling._

"The life of Lady Maribelle is what's important; we will talk with the Plegians."

"Fine but I'm coming with you." Chrom said "For your own good."

"I'm coming too!" Lissa yelled "For Maribelle!"

"I'll assemble the other." I said getting up.

"We'll head out right away."

Chrom, Lissa, and I left to head to the garrison and prepare the others.

"Captain I hear we're mobilizing!" a small redheaded boy in baggy clothes said running up.

"AH!" Chrom gasped "Jeez Ricken you scared the crap out of me."

"I'll get my things so we can leave."

"You're not coming." Chrom said "It's too dangerous."

"But you know how good I am!"

"This is not up for debate, but I do know how strong you are, so you look after the garrison while we gone." Chrom said.

"Who's that?" I asked Lissa.

"That's Ricken, he's a mage, his still kinda young but he's really good with his magic skill." She nodded "Chrom tends to treat him like a little baby."

We got to the garrison and found most of the other Shepherds sleeping around.

"Everyone up we're moving now!" Chrom yelled.

"Huh?" Vaike grumbled sitting up "What's up?"

"Maribelle got kidnapped by the Plegians."

"HA!" Sumia gasped "Oh dear."

"Emmeryn insists on talking Gangrel down." Chrom said "But I want us there as insurance in case things go south."

Vaike stood up without a word and grabbed his axe form its place inside a training dummy's head, when he yanked it out straw sprayed everywhere "Which way?"

"That's a serious look you've got there Vaike." I smirked.

"They took one of us." He glared "I'm not messing around."

_He's right…we can't make a mistake here._

"Stahl and I will ride ahead and make sure the path is clear." Sully said buckling her armor.

"Just be careful." Chrom said "There may be an ambush planned."

"Relax." The red head smirked punching Chrom shoulder "I can take care of myself."

Chrom just rolled his eyes "Don't you think I know that…" he mumbled.

"Hmm?" I blinked observing them.

"Chrom and Sully are old friends." Lissa explained "You know when I was really little I used to joke about the two of them getting married."

"I see." I laughed.

"I only met the fair maiden Maribelle ever so briefly." Virion said checking his string "But as usual I am at your side if you require it."

"The shift in attitude upon the kidnapping of one's friend is fascinating." Miriel said writing notes "Even a stranger like Virion is affected…"

"I am affected by all ladies." Virion smirked.

"Yes…I've noticed." Miriel said fixing her glasses.

"Grr…"

"Something wrong Lon'qu?"

"Hmm…I'm just itching to go." He mumbled "I've been with you lot for a day or so now, and all I've gotten to do is cut down some bandits…I'm ready for a real battle."

"I hope you don't get one…" Lissa said nervous.

"Be quiet girl." Lon'qu growled

"Meanie!"

"Lissa is just worried about her friend." I explained "If a real battle breaks out Mirabelle may get caught in the middle."

"Let's just go." The man said brushing past.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Maribelle

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

We were marching to a mountain pass on the border where we were supposed to retrieve Maribelle. It was midday and the sun was high in the sky, a perfect nice day…or so we hoped.

It didn't take us long to find the Plegian King and his aid. King Gangrel was a tall, skinny man with greasy red hair, he was dressed in stereotypical king fashion, a long cape and crown.

With him was a strange woman, she was wearing a very reveling black outfit that showed of her very attractive body, specifically her breasts. She had long white hair and strange marking on her face…for some reason, she felt oddly familiar.

"Well here's the exalt in all her glory, I should cover my eyes her radiance is so bright!" Gangrel laughed.

"Gangrel, I've come to settle this incident." Emmeryn said "I want the truth."

"We gave you the truth." The woman said.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to share your name madam." The exalt said.

"You can call me Aversa."

"Very well Lady Aversa, is Maribelle unhurt?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the blonde." Gangrel scoffed "Yeah she's doing just peachy."

"Let me go you piece of filth!"

I looked over and saw Lissa's friend being pushed around by a Plegian thug, she looked unharmed, just really pissed off.

"Maribelle!"

"Oh Lissa is that you?"

"This girl crossed the border without our permission, and you know what else, she wounded the soldiers who were only trying to escort her home." Aversa explained with a sneer on her face.

"That's a lie you hag!" Maribelle yelled "Are Plegians so uneducated they don't know the definition of truth!"

"She has no manners." Aversa sighed.

_Can't argue much with her there, Maribelle is quite…crude._

"Her violent nature speaks to her guilt." Gangrel said his smile saying volumes about his true intentions "This requires a heavy punishment, oh and fear what would happen should she confess to being a spy. It would take some MAJOR good faith to restore relations…"

"I did nothing wrong!" Maribelle snapped "He's the one who keeps ordering attacks on our villages! I tried to intervene and they dragged me over to this side, the remains of the sacked village are proof enough."

"To me that just says Ylisse has some bandit problems." Gangrel said sticking out his tongue "I'll cry myself to sleep thinking of your dead villagers."

"Your Grace please!" Maribelle yelled.

"It's fine Maribelle, I believe you." Emmeryn said "Release her at once Gangrel. We can sort out our issues without hostages."

"You're not even gonna apologize, what the heck was the point of the parley then?!" the king spat "I'm totally within my rights to have her beheaded by dinner."

"Man he plays hard." I mumbled.

_He knows he's got the upper hand and he won't back down._

"This man is the devil!" Chrom yelled.

"I suggest you curb your dog before someone gets hurt." Gangrel laughed.

"Grrrr…"

"Now then…let's talk about a trade." Gangrel said taking a seat "I'll give you the girl if…you give me the Fire Emblem."

"You want Ylisse royal treasure…why?" Emmeryn said clearly confused by his intentions.

"Because I know the stories, the Fire Emblem can make wishes come true!" Gangrel laughed kicking his feet "Every year my birthday comes and still no gift form Ylisse, well time to make up for lost time!"

"The Emblem has one purpose Gangrel." Emmeryn said "To save the world in its time of need, you claim to have a wish greater than that?"

"Of course!" Gangrel smirked before glaring "My wish is for all Ylissean scum to drop dead in a pool of their own blood!"

"This guys has a few screws loose." I growled.

"Don't you remember what the last exalt did to my people?" Gangrel said "You owe me! Your father was a monster who led a crusade that butchered our fine nation!"

"I have never denied that and you know it." Emmeryn said "but I promised not to let the past repeat. I run a peaceful land now."

"You're such a hypocrite I can't even laugh!" Gangrel snapped furiously "No give it to me, the Fire Emblem!"

"Don't!" Maribelle yelled "I'll be fine! I'd rather die than you give him what he wants."

"Enough Maribelle." Emmeryn glared sharply.

"Blah-Blah-Talk-Talk shut up already!" Gangrel groaned.

_For a King he talks more like a commoner._

"This negotiation is over." Gangrel said standing up "I'll get that emblem even if I have to rip it off your corpse. Kill her!"

Gangrel's men moved into position, running to attack the exalt. I felt energy gather in arm hand as I shot off a ball of static to knock one back while Chrom cut at a charging axe man.

"Don't move or face the same fate." Chrom growled taking a stance.

"Well that's a declaration of if I've ever seen one." Gangrel shrugged "Good enough for me, I bet this one will be really messy."

"First things first we need to get over to Maribelle." I told Chrom.

"We can't leave Emm right now, it's too dangerous."

"We don't have the time!" Lissa yelled "That lady is going over to her!"

"Well I hope you're worth fighting a war over." Aversa smirked.

"GAH!"

A tornado formed from nowhere and threw the guard hold Maribelle away.

"What the-?!"

"Maribelle we're leaving!" a boy said running up.

"Ricken!" Chrom yelled "What the hell are you doing!"

_Nice spell kid…_

"Is this your boyfriend? How adorable!"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Maribelle blushed.

"Hey lady." Ricken smirked and shot of another wind blast.

"Damn brat!"

Ricken grabbed Maribelle and the two ran off.

"Okay." I nodded assessing the battlefield "We have to regroup with the two of them first."

"Right." Chrom said.

"Anyone who's not fighting takes Emmeryn to safety."

"You got it!" Donny smiled ushering Emmeryn off "This way your Grace."

The main area of battle was an area of two steep cliffs and three plateaus, with the Plegian commander at the highest plateau.

_Or ways up are narrow, but we can manage we just have to regroup with Ricken and Maribelle._

"You see now this…this is exciting." Lon'qu smirked, the thrill of the coming battle filling his veins.

"Feel free to cut down anyone on the second level." I said "Stahl run with him."

"Roger."

The two ran off and I turned my attention to the three dark mages who were charging up spells.

"Take them out quickly!" I yelled.

I zapped the one and saw a ball of fire and an arrow shoot passed and blow away the other two.

"Your ranged unit is here to assist." Virion said smugly.

"We can deal with the mages; you and the captain go on ahead." Miriel said.

"Thanks you two."

I saw down wyverns in the sky trying to get around us to go after Emmeryn, they were having trouble progressing as Ricken was slinging his wind magic around and crippling them. We had to deal with reinforcements coming from the nearby forts, but Lon'qu was dashing around cutting everyone.

Soon we were at the top level; it was just me and Chrom against the enemy captain.

"Die!" the enemy yelled as his Wyvern flapped its wings.

"HYA!" Chrom blocked the man's axe and I zapped the lizard "RAH"

***Slice***

"GAHHHHA!" the foe screamed as he was sliced open "This isn't the end…the war…has already started."

Now that the battle was dying down everyone went to regroup.

"Maribelle!" Lissa cried "are you okay?!"

"Nothing that I didn't render out myself." The girl smiled.

"Good to hear that you're okay." I waved.

"Oh…it's you."

"Yeah…hi." I said nervous "For some reason I get the feeling you're not very fond of me."

"No, I'm just not fond of Lissa's fondness for you."

"Maribelle!"

"Huh?"

"Just ignore her Robin." Lissa smiled.

_Hmm…why is Lissa blushing?_

"Yes well…thank you for saving me." Maribelle smiled.

We headed back down the mountain and found where the others were keeping Emmeryn, there were a fee dead Plegians around but no one seemed harmed.

"I'm sorry Emm, it's all my fault." Chrom said dejected.

"It's okay Chrom, this was Gangrel's doing, not yours." Emmeryn smiled "You were only trying to protect me."

"That crazed fool will be rallying his troops." Frederick said "I suggest we return home post haste and discuss strategy."

"Yes…it seems a war is upon us." Emmeryn sighed "How unfortunate."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Assassins

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Four chapter update, 6 + 7+8+9 (What I like to play the game a lot and Fanficton was down Monday.)**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I got sent off with a few troops to deliver a message to Regna Ferox that the war was starting. It wasn't a big force, me, Lissa, Ricken, Maribelle, Stahl, Donny, Vaike and Lon'qu. Really Lissa was the liaison, the rest of us were just her escort. Regna Ferox was still cold and snowy, the white powder crunched under are feet with each step.

Flavia said she'd start moving her troops defensively and wait for our call.

We didn't hit any snags till we started heading home…we came across some people treating injured soldiers.

"What happened?" Lissa asked concerned.

"You should turn back, there's danger ahead." The one man said.

"Tell us what happened." I reputed.

"Some Bandits have blocked off the road ahead, they're forcing tolls on those who pass, and the ones who can't pay…well…you get the idea."

"Profiteering off refugees huh?"

"Our lives are at stake, this caravan will no longer deal with this country." The merchant cried.

"The people will need help though." I said "If you stop they'll starve."

"Then we'll secure it." Lon'qu said.

"Huh?"

"This is my home too, and I don't want bandits running around unchecked." The swordsman said.

"I agree." Lissa said "And since I'm in charge we're helping."

"Since when are you in charge."

"NEE!" she stuck her tongue out jokingly.

"Lissa darling that's very unladylike." Maribelle sighed.

"Whatever let's just go."

We assembled near the river and prepared to start flushing out the bandits. We decided the first thing to do was warn a nearby village of the bandits, so I sent Stahl and Donny to do that. I stayed with Ricken and the two of us blasted the enemy with spells.

"HRA!" Vaike was swinging like a fool, blowing bandits off the small bridge, and Lon'qu was with him, cutting arrows that flew by.

"What's that…" I said looking across the river.

"HYUP!" A girl was jumping around cutting some of the bandits "She's protecting the village."

_We should go back her up. She's quite nimble, look at her jump around like it's nothing._

I ran across the bridge and made my way over to the woman.

"Watch out!" I said charging a spell **"RAH!"**

I shot off a bolt and blasted the man trying to attack her. She must have been fighting for a while because her clothes were torn, she was covered in snow, and there was a broken arrow in her shoulder.

"You need medical attention." I said looking at her shoulder

"I'll be fine." She hissed "I won't be done till the bandits are gone."

"Seems like you have things under control here, leave the rest to us." I said.

"You're offering to help, how cute." She smiled.

I saw Stahl ride out and the village shut its walls.

"They've been warned Sir, they'll be waiting for the all clear."

"Good job, let's finish this up."

"GAH!"

My attention was drawn to Donny who was struggling to block the axe of the Bandit leader.

"Give up and die!"

"Dammit!"

"Donny!"

"Here we go!"

The woman flipped in, kicked the leader in the face and cut his side with her sword.

"AUGH!" he hissed.

"See ya!" she giggled.

"There are such…pretty flowers…" he groaned as life faded from his body.

We immediately went back to the village and the merchants to tell them the bandits were taken care of.

"Thank you, you've saved our business." The merchant said.

"There is that better?" Lissa asked treating the hero woman's shoulder.

"Perhaps she needs more?"

"She's gonna overdose on healing magic if you two don't stop." Ricken laughed.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Anna, the Secret Seller." She said standing up and poking my nose "You really helped; Next time we meet I'll give you an extra special deal, okay cutie?"

"HMPH!" Lissa pouted.

"Something bothering you Lissa?"

"Let's just…go home." She huffed.

* * *

**A few days later.**

It was a nice calm night, the moon was high in the sky and the breeze was ever so calming. I was out in a castle garden, observing the sky.

_We've been lucky…the Plegians haven't attacked yet._

The last couple days I've spent drawing up plans in case we get attacked. Lissa brings we tea and tells we what's new with the rest of the Shepherds, Chrom and Sully train, Stahl and Donny have apparently become good friends, and for some reason Virion is teaching Miriel the art of fortune telling.

"Hey Robin can we talk?" Chrom said.

"Oh umm…yeah sure."

He took a seat.

"What'd you wanna talk about." I asked as he took a seat.

"Tell me about you and Lissa." He said looking off.

"Umm…what about her?" I asked confused.

"Everything you know."

"Um…she's a sweet girl, very nice, I like her we're very friendly." I described his little sister as best I could."

"When you say you like her do you like her as a friend, or like her like her…"

"Ummm? I'm confused?"

Chrom grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes "I'm asking if you have feelings for her, romantic feelings."

"Oh wow…I had never really thought about it like that…" I said "I don't know, when I'm with Lissa I do feel different…I guess maybe…I do."

"I thought as much." Chrom sighed.

"You say that with a negative tone." I observed his demeanor.

"Just…be good, I couldn't pick someone better for Lissa than you." He said handing me something "Take this; you'll know what to do with it when the time comes."

I looked at the bobble in my hand.

_A ring?_

"It's late." I said looking at the moon high in the sky "We should back it in."

"Yeah, I'm still angry."

"Why?" I asked "Is this another thing about me and Lissa?"

"No, I'm just thinking about what Gangrel said…it wasn't a lie, my father fought with Plegia for many years. The fighting only stopped with his death fifteen years ago. The fighting dragged on so long Ylisse was hurting, the army was small, to the point it was mostly just farm kids like Donny...they just were marched off to their deaths, and with no farmers there was no food…a chain reaction of suffering. I was only a kid, but I remember those times, I remember how it hurt Emmeryn. Luckily Lissa was young so she was spared."

"Something like that would surely change people." I commented.

"Our dad died before Emm was ten; her certainly left her in a bad place. A blood thirsty Plegia, a nation of riots…my sister took it all on. People hurled a lot of insults…and rocks, she still ahs a few scars. No one ever understood her pain like Lissa and I did."

"Sounds like palace life isn't so easy as stories make it out to be." I half smiled.

"I don't know how she does it, but she always greets hostility with a smile." Chrom said "She reached out, and ended all the wars, then people forgave her, and she never resented them for a second. Emm is a vision of peace, something Gangrel will never understand…unless he is killed for it, and in that case, perhaps I am the reaper."

"Chrom you shouldn't talk like that." I said.

"Yeah I know, Emmeryn would never allow it, and I don't want her to."

"Well said." A voice spoke up.

"HUH?!"

Chrom and I both got defensive, and then calmed when Marth exited the shadows.

"Evening." The boy nodded.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Chrom growled, concerned about a defensive breach.

"The hole in the wall by the maple grove."

"How the…how do you know about that?!" Chrom gasped "That wall was bashed during Shepherds training, I thought no one else knew…"

"Your secrets safe with me." The mysterious swordsman said "I came to warn you."

"Hmm?"

"The exalt is in grave danger." Marth said.

"That's ridiculous, she's guarded at all times." Chrom said shrugging off the notion of an attack.

"What if…What if I said I saw the future, would you believe me, if I saw a future where Emmeryn dies here tonight."

"Chrom…" I whispered to my friend "He's acting odd…"

"Yeah I know…he sounds like he's lost it."

"I figured you wouldn't believe me." Marth sighed "So I'll prove it!"

He drew his sword.

"I will now save your life…from that man."

Marth turned around and sliced a man who jumped out of a bush.

_An assassin?!_

"WAH!" he stumbled back when a second assailant appeared, the masked man tripped, and the knife of the attack shattered the mask, and lowered his…no…her hair.

"HAA!" Chrom cut down the attacker "Wait…you're a woman?"

"I knew her voice sounded forced." I chimed in "She's very good."

"To be honest I'm shocked it took you so long." She smiled.

Marth was very pretty, long blue hair, a wonderful face, but her figure was hard to gauge due to her outfit.

***BOOM***

"Dammit!" Chrom yelled running off.

"It's started." Marth mumbled running behind him.

"Wait for me!"

We got inside and people were running all over.

"Chrom, Robin!" Lissa yelled "What the heck's going on?!"

"Seems we're under attack." Chrom told her "Defensive positions now!"

People split up around the castle to defend Emmeryn's room.

"Chrom take Lissa and leave." The exalt instructed.

"Not gonna happen." Chrom shook his head "You stay in there, the Shepherds will defend you."

"All we need to do is get to the leader, the rest will likely scatter after that." I said.

"Falchion…why are you glowing…" Marth mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" she glared "It does not concern you!"

"Seems like nothing ever concerns me."

"Sorry, I'll defend the door for you." Marth said.

"We'll take out the rest." Chrom said drawing his sword.

"HAA!" I let of a shock that zapped an assassin.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled running passed "I'll leave Lissa with you."

"Roger."

"Aw wow I got my own personal knight." Lissa giggled.

"Now is not the time for jokes." I said.

"Okay…" Lissa frowned slightly "Let's protect everyone."

"If I can't get one I'll get the other!"

"Lissa look out!" I pushed her back and blocked a sword with my sword before cutting the man down.

"Thanks Robin…"

"No problem Lissa."

"HRAA!"

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

Lissa and I both screamed as some sort giant rabbit ran passed and kicked the attackers away.

"A new assassin?"

"Stop!" Marth yelled "Panne is not your enemy."

"Hmm?" the rabbit looked at us.

"Well you've been right so far so we'll trust you." Chrom said before turning and pointing his sword at a man's throat "Drop it or die."

"Whoa, Whoa hey now!" the orange haired man said "Let's all be cool…I ain't trying to hurt no body."

"Says the guy running with the assassins!" I yelled blocking more attacks.

"I'm just trying to make a living." The man shrugged "I'm a thief, not a killer. They hired me to bust open a vault, not kill the exalt."

"Perhaps you can prove these good intentions?" Chrom said.

"Heh?"

"I need al the help I can get to save the exalt." Chrom said "You seem capable; perhaps you could give us some information?"

"Fine I'll help, but you gotta sweeten the deal Blue." The thief smirked.

"You want gold don't you, common thug."

"No you dunce, I saw sweeten, like candy and stuff." the thief said reaching to Chrom's side "What do we have here?"

"That's just some stuff form my little sister."

"I make the best candy!" Lissa giggled.

"Sugar…I'm yours!"

"He swapped sides over…candy!" Chrom gasped.

"You want the leader right, by the way my names Gaius. The leader is some sorcerer called Validar."

_Validar…why does that sound familiar?_

"Traitor!" A man with an Axe ran up but Gaius ducked and cut through him.

"Stay outta my way."

We pushed thorough the attackers till we made it deep into the enemy force. They had a lot of dark mages with them, but with Miriel and Ricken's help we were able to dispatch them. At the same time Lon'qu was slipping through the crowd cutting down horses and their riders.

"Oh…there you are." A disturbing voice said.

I looked over and there was a tall, thin, scraggly looking man there.

_He looks just like…that man from the dream._

"Validar…"

"If you submit to me I might honor you with the truth."

"I won't fall to anyone." I glared.

"Very well than…How about this?!"

"KYAAA!"

"Lissa!"

The girl was being attack by some sort of black cloud.

"I'll just remove the trash first."

"Put her down now!" I slashed at him with a sword but he batted my away with his magic.

"HAHAHA!"

Validar blasted me with fire spell after fire spell. My nose was filled with the smell of my burning cloak and skin.

"I'll kill the brat now!"

"NO!"

I charged up my hand and grabbed his chest, delivering a bright spark.

"GAHAHAH!" he hissed as his insides were charred "This isn't…how it was supposed to happen!"

"GET OUT!"

I kept up the voltage, until his heart stopped. Validar lay on the ground, a smoldering husk.

"Lissa!" I ran over to her "Are you all right."

"Robin!" she hugged me "Thank you! I was so scared!"

"Hey…" I hugged back "It's okay." I leaned my forehead against hers "It's okay…"

"Robin…don't leave okay…" Lissa whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Lissa and I walked back to the main room where Chrom was with his other sister.

"Seems everyone made it out unharmed." I said.

"It's thanks to all of you." Emmeryn said.

"I beg for forgiveness." Phila bowed "They should have never made it to the castle."

"Relax Phila." Chrom said "No one could have known…only Marth did…"

"Who is Marth?" the Exalt asked.

"Yes we should speak with her…umm, Robin where's Marth?"

"I don't know, I saw her like ten minutes ago…" I said.

"I think she ran away." Lissa said, still refusing to leave me side.

"Not again." Chrom groaned running off.

"I believe we owe her thanks as well." Emmeryn said gesturing to the rabbit.

The huge beast shrunk down and was revealed to be a woman, with rabbit ears.

"Brave taguel, there are no words to express my gratitude."

"So you know our name." Panne said "It's a start."

"I'm sorry, but what is a taguel?"

"I am a taguel." The woman said "The last one…we are shape-shifters, most times we are just called beasts. I only came to help because my warren owed Ylisse a great debt. We are not friends understand!"

"I…I don't." I continued to be the only one talking, and apparently I was not doing a great job."

"It's little your kind ever understands." Panne growled "man spawn like you slaughtered my people."

"Who…why?" Emmeryn said confused.

"Don't act surprised, you're all the same. You humans…always ruin everything you touch."

"There is some truth to that…" Emmeryn sighed "I once heard that in a taguel society everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could learn much form your kind. I know it's most likely too late, but I sincerely apologize."

The exalt, was bowing her head to the other species.

"Your Grace you-."

"It's fine Phila…" she said looking back.

"You claim to be blameless, yet apologize, humans are so confusing." Panne sighed "Words are nothing but hot air."

"I know…" Emmeryn said "But words are all I have."

"You seem sincere enough." Panna smiled ever so slightly "I've never met someone who felt my pain as their own, Perhaps you…are different from the others."

"All I ask is that you give us a chance to earn your trust." Emmeryn smiled.

Panne wandered off and Chrom came back in. Until we could figure out how the assassins got so far we thought it best to move Exalt Emmeryn.

"Go to Ferox, it's safe there." Chrom said.

"And leave the people undefended, absolutely not Chrom." Emmeryn glared "I will not leave my people alone, I will stand with them."

"But what if-."

"Perhaps a trip to eastern Palace is in order." Frederick said cutting Chrom off "It would be safer and Plegia know nothing of it."

"Please Emm, at least do that much." Chrom said "I can't go to Ferox without knowing your safe."

"Very well…" Emmeryn sighed.

"Thank you." Chrom smiled reassuringly "We can escort you to the palace and head north form there."

I went back to my room to get ready.

"Hey Robin." Lissa said running up "What did Chrom want to talk to you about before all that stuff happened?"

"Umm…he asked me about you." I smiled.

"Really." Lissa gasped "What about me?"

"He asked how I felt about you." I told her.

"And how did you respond." She asked prying deeper.

"I said she's annoying and plays pranks like dropping toads-."

"Frogs."

"Yes frogs down my coat, but I always get her back, like with the worm the other day."

"Oh yeah, that was funny, but then you made me stop." Lissa pouted.

"I also said I liked you pout because it was cute."

Lissa started blushing "You think it's…cute…"

"I think a lot about you is cute." I smiled.

"That's…really nice of you." Lissa said blushing more "Ummm…I should really get going!"

"Lissa wait." I said grabbing her arm.

"Whoa!" she yelled as I hugged her "What wrong?"

"When he had you…I was so worried, I'm just happy you're okay." I whispered.

"Robin…"

"I don't ever want to see you get hurt Lissa." I whispered "I want to protect you forever."

"You shouldn't say things like that." Lissa blushed "You'll give a girl the wrong idea."

"What if that's the idea I wanted to give you?"

"Robin." Lissa shuddered.

I leaned down and grabbed her chin. Lissa was as red as crimson and looked like she was about to explode.

I leaned down and placed my lips on top of hers. She was motionless at first, but as my hands dropped to her tiny waist she began to kiss me back. After a few seconds, we separated.

"Oh Robin…" Lissa said hugging me "You don't know how long I've wanted that…I've liked you since I first saw you in the field."

"I knew there was always been something special about you Lissa." I smiled back.

"Robin…" Lissa said hugging tighter "Don't even go away."

"I won't leave." I said holding her close, and feeling the ring roll around in my pocket.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I've played a ton of Awakening, but one thing that was always weird was how the relationships, specifically proposals, come out of nowhere, I tried to change that for the story and have Robin and Lissa have some courtship before he inevitably proposes. But I still wanted to keep that fun spontaneity in too.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Escort

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Four chapter update, 6 + 7+8+9 (What I like to play the game a lot and Fanficton was down Monday.)**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

We were finishing packing the carriages so we could move Emmeryn and then move to Regna Ferox. After the attack last night I got maybe…two hours of sleep it didn't help that Lissa was pestering me for a bit.

Gosh I love the girl but sometimes she can drive me up the wall. The whole walk to the eastern palace she insisted on holding me and walking together. It was kinda embarrassing to have everyone stare but holding Lissa's delicate fingers felts wonderful.

The mountain pass we had to go through was somewhat narrow but traversable, the Shepherds were hanging around back, watching after a noble.

"My feet hurt, Robin carry me again." Lissa whined.

"No." I said sternly "It's good exercise to walk, although…my feet hurt too."

"How are you two doing?" Chrom asked "I feel like I could walk a few more miles."

"Shut up." Lissa and I both glared.

"Seriously carry me." Lissa whined grabbing my arm.

"I said no."

"Meanie."

"Is something troubling you sir?" Frederick asked "You keep looking to the peaks."

"Just nervous, terrible times these are…"

_Wait…he's doing what? This doesn't make sense._

"Hey Chrom, who is that guy?" I whispered.

"The hierarch, he's a friend of the house, guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule, why?"

"Something is wrong…" I glared at the old man "There!"

A handful of Plegian attackers slid down the mountain to attack us.

"How did they know?!" Chrom gasped "Prepare to fight!"

"We got set up!" I yelled "It was him…wait where'd the old man go!"

"Yeah I was told to take some man in…" The Plegian captain said "But I don't see a man, only a traitorous pig who sold out his ruler to save his own hide, slaughter him with the rest."

A soldier threw and axe into the man's chest.

_Serves him right…_

"Now for the fun part!" the captain cheered "I bet I'll get a statue for this! Give me the Fire Emblem and the exalt and you can all go free!"

"Phila take Emmeryn to the rear." Chrom said.

"Right."

With the exalt out of harm's way for the time being I began moving people to fight. Panne changed form and jumped from cliff to cliff before dropping behind the Plegians and charging through. Lon'qu was quick to sprint in and cut the wings off and attack wyvern.

"Stay out of my way man-spawn." Panne growled.

"Hmph…" Lon'qu just grumbled under his breath like always.

"Prince Chrom!"

A beautiful red haired woman flew passed on a Pegasus.

"There are reinforcements coming from the rear!"

"Cordelia?!"

"Who is she?" I asked.

"A young knight, very gifted." Phila said "She was supposed to be at the border…Oh god!"

"HEY!" I yelled "Give us a hand!"

She nodded sharply, flying passed and running through an archer who was firing at Stahl.

"Thanks a bunch!" Stahl cheered before riding forward.

With help from Gaius, Chrom and I were able to slip into the deeper parts of the back line.

"There you are Prince!" The captain said flying by on his wyvern.

I threw a few magic bolts but I wasn't able to hit him as he was to slick.

"HYAAA!"

Cordelia flew passed and nicked him with a javelin, making him fall to the ground where he was easy pickings for a swing from Chrom.

"Seems like that's all of them." Chrom panted, catching his breath.

"No!" Cordelia ran over "You have to run, more are coming, not even half a day's distance."

"Why are you here Cordelia?" Phila asked "What is the situation at the border, is it secure?"

"I wish it was…" the knight sighed "Gangrel led men against us…The other made me fly away to warn you. I should…have just stayed. It was…so loud."

_Poor thing…_

"Be calm Cordelia, you did what you were asked. The other sisters must have prized you youth and new you could continue their legacy."

"I abandoned them!"

"They say walking away takes more courage." I commented.

"I am going home." Emmeryn said.

"Your Grace!"

"I never should have left in the first place, I refuse to be away when this news is discovered." She said walking over to her cart "Here Chrom, you look after this."

"The Fire Emblem?!"

"Take it to safety in Ferox."

"And leave you alone, not a chance!" the prince yelled.

"The power of the Emblem is what's most important. Too much blood is shed over it, you will be a better guardian for it than I."

"Stop talking like that!" Chrom said getting upset "You sound like you're giving up…"

"I am not giving up, just giving what I can…" Emmeryn said walking off.

"Emm stop!"

"Don't leave!" Lissa yelled "I'll come with you!"

"Lissa stay with Chrom, that is my command."

"This isn't fair!" she yelled "we need you too!"

"Don't cry." Emmeryn said rubbing her sister's face "This isn't good-bye, I'm just going away for a bit."

"The Pegasus knights will accompany you." Phila said.

"I will stay with the Prince and Princess." Frederick said "I will ensure their safety."

"Thank out Phila, Frederick."

"Cordelia." Phila said calling the pink haired girl over "You stay with Prince Chrom."

"But-!"

"This is for the best." Phila told her "The knights will always be with you in spirit."

"…their strength guides me…" Cordelia frowned solemnly "If this is what you wish, I pray for your safety."

"We must go." Emmeryn said walking off.

"You don't have to leave!" Chrom yelled "This is ridiculous!"

"Chrom you just don't-."

"I don't understand what?! That walking to your death is pointless!"

"Hey let's all stay calm." I said "You're getting heated…"

"We need you, can't you be selfish for once dammit?!"

"I love you Chrom." Emmeryn smiled "You and Lissa are the most important things to me, I don't know who this peace is for, but I must go, I'm sorry…we'll meet again in Ylisstol when you bring the reinforcements."

"This is an awful plan." Chrom mumbled "Tell her Robin."

"I'm sorry, but don't drag me into your family issues."

"I believe with all my heart that we will keep Ylisse safe." Emmeryn smiled "I wish you a safe journey."

"Emm! GRAAA!" Chrom yelled as his sister walked away, her robes flowing behind her.

"We should get moving." I told him "You can get back to her sooner if you get the reinforcements quickly."

"You're right." Chrom said "And I'm sorry for trying to drag you into my argument."

"It's fine." I smiled to reassure him "Coming Lissa?"

"Yeah." she said leaning her head on my shoulder "You'll walk with me right?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Later in Ferox.**

When we got to Regna Ferox we reported to Flavia and she started to order her troops, Lon'qu went off to report to Basilio about something. Those who hadn't been here in the past did not like the cold, specifically Panne who said her winter coat hadn't come in yet. Lon'qu told her to get used to it we might be here a bit, she then called him a "Ignorant Man-Spawn". Other people seemed to like it here, Gaius was all for trying out new sweets. Cordelia was still keeping silent, even a badgering of nice comments from Stahl didn't snap her out of it."

"B-but she's safe right?" Lissa asked "And Flavia said she was giving us her best troops. We can get back in time I just know it!"

"…"

"Say something Chrom!" Lissa whined "I'm right, right Robin?"

"I'm sure Emmeryn will be fine." I smiled.

"You always know what to say to calm me down…" she said kissing my cheek.

"Huh? What did you say?" Chrom said, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"Jeez!" Lissa yelled "Never mind. Someone call me when he can focus."

"Snap out of it captain!" Sumia walked up and sucker punched Chrom.

"WHOA!"

"OW!" Chrom screamed rubbing his cheek "What was that for?!"

"Did I…do it wrong?" Sumia asked.

"Captain Phila said a good slap can help snap someone to focus." The young knight commented.

"A slap would require an open palm." Lissa sighed, she was clearly holding in a laugh "That was a punch."

"Um…my heart was in the right place?" Sumia said.

"I think it's gonna bruise." Chrom hissed in pain.

"What's wrong Prince? A little thought love too much for ya?" Flavia laughed as she walked in "You're lucky to have so many strong women around you, like that one."

She was gesturing to Sully who was breaking into a small sweat as she worked out.

"Any way I've got news." Flavia said "The Feroxi army is mobilized and ready to fight. Apparently Lon'qu told them the stories of his great battles and now they're itching to go. I'm looking forward to the fights."

"You're coming too?"

"I like to have some fun too." She smiled "I'm even bringing my annoying other half along."

"Your what?"

"The oaf, Basilio, maybe her can soak up an arrow or two for us." Flavia said.

"You know…" Lissa leaned over "Those to claim to hate each other but…"

"Yeah I thought the same thing…"

"They totally want each other."

"I can hear you." Flavia hissed from behind us "and I assure you, I have no attraction to that fool, speaking of we should go see him."

We wandered around the halls of the capital palace in Reign Ferox until we found the other Khan.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you." Basilio said looking stressed.

"Something wrong?" Chrom asked.

"The scouts just reported back, bad news I'm afraid, Ylisstol has fallen."

"Excuse me?"

"What!"

"On dear…"

"The Plegians have captured your exalt and fallen back to their land." The khan explained "Gangrel said she's to be executed before the next moon."

"Executed?!"

"OH no…" Lissa said shivering "No…Emm…ah…"

The young girl fell back into my arms, her face was pale like the snow outside and her breathing was shallow like a puddle after the rain.

"Lissa? Lissa! Wake up!"

_She passed out in shock…_

I hugged her unconscious form "I'm here…"

"Damn…this is an obvious trap." I said "Gangrel is trying to play us again!"

"He's trying to provoke us." Basilio said "We need to think of our options."

"We march now!" Chrom said in a fervor.

"Well that's one option…but any more royalty wandering into a trap would be stupid as well." The khan said.

"I don't care I' not going to let him murder my sister!" Chrom yelled.

"Take a second to breathe Chrom." Flavia said "No one said not to act, just that we need to act wisely. We'll need brains and brawn to save you sis."

"They're right Chrom." I spoke up "I'll think of something…I promise…"

"All right, I'll leave it to you." Chrom said "just…hurry."

"This won't be easy." Flavia said "The exalt in one hand, the rest of us in the other."

"I won't take this lightly." I said handing Lissa to Chrom "But I welcome the challenge."

"No hesitation!" Basilio laughed "Are you smart or stupid?!"

I went to a side room with a book and some paper, and locked myself in to start working.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. The Dragon Girl

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

**Four Chapter update 6+7+8+9 (I was playing a lot and Fanfiction was down on Monday)**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

When I got out of that room I had a plan in place, I wasn't sure how many hours had passed, just that I wasn't too late. I passed by the infirmary and saw Lissa was in there, along with Ricken and Maribelle. Lissa was still asleep, she looked adorable, her face was calm and youthful, but I could still see the lines from when she frowned in worry.

"She's still out cold?" I asked.

"Yes…" Maribelle responded placing her tea down "She hasn't so much as stirred."

"She's probably super scared." Ricken commented.

"Not helping." Maribelle glared.

"I'll shut up now…"

I walked over and kissed the forehead of the sleeping beauty "I'll be back before you know it, I just have to explain the plan to Chrom…we'll get her back, I promise."

I left Maribelle to look after Lissa while I went to see her brother. I went into the war room with Chrom, Flavia and Basilio and laid out my plan.

"Where are you going?" Chrom said "We have preparations, that you can help with."

"Sure I'll be there in a sec I'm just gonna check in on Lissa real quick.

"Alright." Chrom said "Thanks for being concerned, it helps her to have you to fall back on."

I went into the infirmary and this time Lissa was alone. I sat on the edge of her bed and pushed her bangs out of her hair.

"R…Robin, is that you?" Lissa said slowly waking up.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled "How are you feeling."

"A litte better." She said sitting up.

Lissa still looked upset, but her complexion was better.

"Hey Robin." Lissa looked up at me.

"What is it?"

"I'm sick of now being able to do anything." She frowned "I'm useless."

"No you're not, what made you think that." I said "You're very important, you keep our troops healthy."

"I'm sick of you having to protect me, I want to protect myself, and other people." She said with a look of strong determination "So…please…I want you to teach me!"

"Lissa…"

"Teach me to fight, so I can protect people!" she begged, nuzzling her face into my chest.

"Are you sure?" I said "It's really dangerous on the front lines."

"I don't want to hid behind you anymore, I want to fight side by side." She said "Please Robin, teach me!"

"Oh…okay." I sighed "But I won't hold back."

"Thank you." She said showing me a toothy grin "When can we start?"

"Ummm…."

"How about now? No better time than the present."

"You just got up." I said "Take some rest."

"Robin~" she pouted stomping her foot like a charging bull.

"Alright, let's go."

Lissa skipped off to the training ground, I followed her, I figured Chrom could managed to prep without me.

"So how do we start." She asked.

"Pick a weapon." I said pointing at the rack of crude metal instruments made for killing.

"Ummm…this one!"

"Are you sure…it's kinda big." I gulped.

"It's perfect, nice and pointy." She said holding the lance almost twice her size.

Lissa took two steps and then dropped the lance.

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Robin!" she whined "Stop it!"

"Alright, alright…hands like this…"

I stood behind Lissa and put my hands on hers to lead her in attacking motions.

"One swift stab, just like that."

"Like this?"

"No, you can't hesitate, that will make your lance stick and leave you open, also make your opponent suffer more."

Lissa and I practiced a few more motions until she seemed to have the hang of some basic moves.

"Lissa I want you to understand something." I said holding her hands "Your decision to fight, means that you may have to take a life…are you absolutely sure you want this?"

"I know it will be scary at first." She said hugging me, and then she smiled her usual grin "But I'll be okay…Robin…"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

I had to process that for a second, I liked Lissa, we were very close since they found me a month or so ago, but she was already professing her love for me…

"I…I love you too." I said giving her a kiss.

* * *

**Later**

We were trekking through the Plegian desert; so far we had yet to be spotted on route to the palace.

"We've seen too little of their guard." Chrom said "Where are they? Gangrel seems in no hurry to spring his trap."

"Milord the Gaius has returned from scouting ahead."

"Yo!" the thief said walking up "Something's going down up ahead."

"Understood, get everyone ready to move out." Chrom said.

"The desert will slow us down." I said stumbling through the pale brown, burning sand "Mages and fliers will be good but others are gonna struggle, especially the horses."

"Are we gonna move?" Lissa said running up in her new, tight, light blue armor "Because I wanna fight."

"Lissa go to the back with the other healers." Chrom commanded.

"Nuh uh." She shook her head "I'm fighting with you guys, tell him Robin."

I only shrugged at Chrom.

"Lissa please…" Chrom sighed "I really don't have the time or patience to argue with you right now. Go to the back."

"UGH!" my love groaned stomping off "You're such a jerk!"

The rest of the force assembled near the front lines. We were at the top of a dune, looking out at a group of strange people searching for something.

"Ha…ha…did I lose 'em?"

"Wait!"

"GO AWAY I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!"

We all looked towards the source of the commotion, a small girl with two tone green hair was fleeing from a large muscular gentleman.

"You fiend, keep your hands off that child!" Chrom yelled giving us away.

"Who is fiend?" the man asked "You mean Gregor? You have wrong idea!"

"You cretin, trying to kidnap a child!" Maribelle yelled.

"Why has day been nothing but insults and hate?" the man said "Gregor doing good deed. Listen-!"

"There she is!" A person dressed as a mystic yelled "get the girl! Give her Grima's wrath!"

"You see what you do!" Gregor yelled "Now they start with the catching!"

"Why are you all after the kid?!" Chrom said trying to focus the situation."

"Gregor is not with the "All" Gregor is individual, see his cute baby face." The man said.

"Uhh…" Stahl leaned over "Ya think maybe he's one of them guys with the Lolita complex?"

"Let's not go there." I shivered.

"Gregor is not enemy, please believe!"

"This is giving me a headache." Chrom said rubbing his temples in frustration. "We can sort it out later, for now protect the girl."

"You're gonna help me?" the little girl said.

"Just hang on till we get there!" Chrom told her "we need to warn those villages too."

"Cordelia!" I called.

"I'm on it!" she said flying off.

We started working our way down the dunes, dispatching attackers as we went. Is was slow growing at first due to the sand, but soon we were cruising.

"HAA!" I looked over and saw that Gregor was clashing swords with one of the tribal dressed men.

"Get off me!"

"The kid!" Chrom yelled.

"No!" Gregor yelled trying to get away from the man he was blocking.

Some swords man was trying to drag that little girl off.

"I got it!" a torrent of sand was kicked up as something flew passed.

I looked over and saw the man trying to drag the girl off get side swiped by a lance.

"Lissa!" Chrom yelled "What are you doing."

"I'm helping!" she said.

"Where did you get that Pegasus?!"

"I borrowed it." She giggled "Don;;t worry we took riding lessons as kids remember!"

"Stay away!" the little girl yelled "AHHHH!"

Something in her hands glowed and in a flash there was a dragon there. She let off a blast of some sort of blue fire or magic, incinerating her would be attacker.

"Nowi wins again!"

"What the hell!" I screamed "The girl is a dragon!"

"By the gods…" Chrom gasped "She's a Manakete, I ne er thought I'd see one myself."

"Perhaps she's not the one who needed the help?" I laughed.

"Maybe you're right?" Chrom smirked running off.

"Hey get on!" Lissa said flying by and pulling my onto her horse.

"Wow!"

We circled back around towards an unsuspecting enemy.

"Hang on!" she said dive-bombing him.

"HYAAA!" she slashed his side before going back.

"You learn quick." I said "Nice job."

"I had a great teacher." She smirked.

I looked around and saw Cordelia flying not far off, Stahl had abandoned his horse due to the sand and was flying with her, slashing as she flew passed enemies.

"Lissa that one at the back, with the bone headdress, that's the leader."

"Then let's take 'em out."

Lissa quickly flew forward, the wind rippling passed us. Once we got close I jumped off, rolling thorough the sand before blocking a spell with my own.

"HRA!"

" **El Thunder!"**

The black magic and my own new spell clashed in the air, the two streams battling for control, the meeting point as bright collage of purple, yellow and orange.

"HMMMAAAHHH!" I put more energy into my attack the beams diverged and mine drilled the enemy wizard in the chest.

"AHHHAA!" the foe said clutching at the burn mark on his chest "My life force is your master Grima."

We all regrouped at one of the nearby villages.

"What were you thinking?!" Chrom yelled.

Lissa flinched at her brothers tone before getting brave and confronting him "I told you I wanted to help, I did a lot."

"I don't care, it's too dangerous for you to by fighting in the front like that." He said.

"Why won't you let me make my own decisions? I'm a big girl Chrom!"

"I know that, but as commander in this army I say no."

"Chrom." I spoke up "As you tactician I think Lissa should be allowed to fight, she more than proved that today, and having an extra Pegasus Knight will be a huge help."

"Tsk." Chrom hissed "What is with my family these last few days. It's like you're all losing your minds."

"Chrom…" Lissa mumbled.

"Today is just the worst!" the little girl yelled.

"Wee one please do not make with the crying and the sobbing." Gregor begged "Evil people are buried in sand now, tis good, ya?"

"Well…I guess you're right. Sorry I was so mean before." The girl smiled at her savior "I tend to get nervous at those outside my age group."

"Age group? Gregor is the closest one to your age here." The man said letting out a hearty laugh that shook me to the bone.

"Say Gregor? It is Gregor right?" Chrom said waiting for confirmation, which was a head nod "Do you mind looking after her? We have somewhere to be."

"Gregor is mercenary, perhaps you hire Gregor instead. I mean Gregor just kill former employers but normally is very trustworthy. If you no hurt girl Gregor no hurt you. Also Gregor need money, too many angry clients."

"He's a merc." I said "A sell sword so to speak."

"Gregor is a very swell sword Ya!" the man smiled warmly "You have Gregor's promise of good work."

"With what's coming, we could use all the help we can get." I told Chrom.

"I guess you're hired." Chrom shrugged.

"But what about me, I don't wanna be auctioned again!" Nowi cried.

"Wait you were being sold, how awful!" Maribelle said "Poor thing."

"Selling kids like slaves, what's the world coming to." Vaike sighed.

"Those buyers were the worst…they made me transform and do tricks for fun." She sniffled.

"How crude…" Virion mumbled.

"Scum." Sully hissed.

"She can turn into a dragon." Miriel said "It is fascinating; logically speaking it does make sense for her to be seen as entertainment by some…even though it is quite cruel."

"And she's so little too." Lissa pouted.

"She may seem little but she is not as young as you think." Frederick said "Manaketes live for a long, long time.

"Really? I thought that was just a rumor." Stahl said.

"Hey how old are ya?" Donny asked.

"Uhh…like…a thousand or something." Nowi shrugged "I stopped keeping count after two hundred or so. But look, I don't have any wrinkles or anything!"

"They say the dragonkin are stronger than men or taguel" Panne said "The girl would be a very strong ally."

"Must we bring another female in?" Lon'qu sighed "At least with us she'll be away from the Grimleal."

"The what?" I said confused.

"People who follow and worship the Fell Dragon Grima." Frederick explained "The dragon the first exalt defeated thousands of years ago."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to stop and rest." Flavia said "We'll need our strength for the coming battle."

"Is good idea." Gregor cheered "New friends can fill Gregor in on latest job!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Emmeryn

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Another double update 10 + 11**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

After resting for a short while we began traversing the Plegian desert again, it was hot under the scorching sun the sand burned your feet even through your shoes.

"Hey Robin…" Lissa whispered.

It was hot, and her face seemed flushed from the heat.

"Why doesn't Chrom like me?" she frowned.

"He's just upset you went into battle without asking." I said "Especially after he said no. With everything happening with Emmeryn he just doesn't want to have to protect you too."

"Why should he even bother…" Lissa said in a hushed tone "We might not even be siblings…"

"Lissa!" I yelled "Don't say that."

"Well it's true." She frown "Chrom and Emm have Brands…you know what that monas right, they have the blood of the original exalt…my mark…never showed up…I might not…"

"Stop it." I said grabbing her shoulder "Even if that mark never comes, you will always be Chrom's sister, a mark or blood doesn't make you family, it's your relationship that does.

"I hope so…" she frowned, before cracking a smile "If I am different I don't want to stop being a princess just yet."

"That's my girl." I said shaking her shoulder.

I let go of Lissa as the wind churned like the sea and suddenly kicked up a sandstorm.

"Everyone stay close!" Chrom yelled "Don't get separated!"

"Help I'm gonna blow away!" Nowi cried.

"You are fine." Gregor grumbled.

"I prefer the cold…let's go back to Ferox." Lon'qu grumbled.

"Just be quiet and walk." Chrom said.

Once we escaped the sandstorm we were just outside the Plegian capital city, we took to hiding out in a nearby ruined village. The place was covered in sand and most likely had been wiped out by one of the many sandstorms plaguing this nation's deserts. We dispatched some scouts to get an update on the situation.

"The plan to execute the exalt at the castle on the morrow." The spy bowed "I heard it from Gangrel himself."

"This is it I guess…" Basilio sighed.

"Seems you were right again." Chrom smiled turning to me.

"So far so good, but tomorrow is the real test…" I mumbled "I hope we can pull it off."

"Keep your chin up." Flavia said "You got us this far. The plan is risky but sometimes a risk is worth it."

"By this time tomorrow we'll be telling Emm stories on the walk home." Chrom nodded reassuringly.

"I pray your right Chrom…I'm gonna go take a nap…" I said walking off.

I headed to one of the tents and laid down.

"Hey you." Lissa said walking in "Taking a nap before the big battle?"

"Yeah…" I said putting my arms behind my head.

Lissa sat down next to me "Mind if I…join you?"

"Umm…sure."

Lissa smiled and laid down next to me, placing her head on my chest, her soft blonde hair tickling my chin.

"This feels nice." She said.

"Yeah…really nice…" I mumbled drifting to sleep and putting my arm around the girl's waist.

* * *

_**Destiny is not something that can be cast off…they write your return with each step…** _

"GAH!" I gasped waking up.

_What was that voice…_

"Robin what's wrong?" Lissa said stirring awake "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I…I guess…" I mumbled, still a little dazed.

"Well I suppose it was good timing, we about to march into town." She said "We should go."

I went back to Chrom and we went over the plan one last time before we rode into town, jumping the castle fence to get ready. The courtyard was filled with guards and Plegian soldiers of all shapes and sizes.

"There she is." Gaius pointed out "Top of that spire there."

Chrom looked up "Damn…there's not much time."

"Welcome one and all!" Gangrel cheered "Isn't the air just wonderful today? Today's the day the witch of Ylisse answers for her nation's crimes! Today is our day for justice!"

"Executioner, do it!"

"NOW GO!" I yelled.

"I'm on it!" Flavia yelled.

An axe flew passed and split the executioner's head like a melon.

"Focus the soldier's first we can deal with Gangrel later!" Chrom yelled "The main goal it to recuse Emmeryn!"

"I've been expecting you!" Gangrel laughed "Kill them all!"

_The sand is gonna slow us down again, we'll have to hurry._

People moved forward and began attacking, Stahl had his horse jump from rock to rock to avoid the sand, then her charged passed and swiped men away with his sword. The Plegian troops seemed in a rage at us, expect for one girl who looked half asleep.

"I'm supposed to kill people just cause he says so?" I mumbled reading her lips "This fight is useless."

I noticed not far off there was a person fighting Plegians, but he was not from our army.

"Chrom that woman." I pointed her out.

"She's on the way we can figure it out as we go." He said dashing off.

"You fight like baby child." Gregor said breaking the enemy line and slicing through a few guards "This is joke."

Chrom slide under a spell I was shooting to cut down the mage. He then ran over to the woman who was fighting with the axe.

"Who are you and why are you fighting alone?" Chrom asked.

"Prince Chrom!" the woman bowed her head.

"You know who I am?"

"All Ylissean clergy know the royal family sire." The woman smiled "I must thank the gods for uniting us."

"With all due respect I don't have the time right now." Chrom said "I must get to my sister."

"We came as soon as we heard of the execution."

"There are more of you?" Chrom said.

"Saddly no…my comeades were lost along the way…"

"My condolences…" I sighed.

_We could have used the extra troops._

"I was beginning to doubt my purpose, but guide my axe and I shall aid you."

"It's an honor to be joined by such a formidable woman." Chrom smiled.

"Uhh…I'm a man sire."

"You're…" Chrom gulped.

"A male…" I nodded.

"Well this is awkward." We both sighed.

"I am a priest, not a cleric, you may call me Libra." He smiled.

"Apologies." Chrom begged "You just…"

"Very feminine…I get that a lot." She…I mean he smiled "You corrected yourself, that is enough. Imagine the awkwardness had you not."

"We have Wyverns closing in form the rear." Virion said hiding behind a rock "Press on, sweet Miriel and I can take care of them."

"Thanks." Chrom and I said running off.

"Chrom!" Sully rode passed and took a mna out with a spear "They're moving more people in we gotta hurry."

"Thanks Sully."

In the sky Wyvern riders were falling and crashing into walls. Lissa, Sumia, and Cordelia were controlling the air, even Nowi was flying by and spitting out fire in bursts.

I rounded a corner and quickly ducked under a spell.

"Hmm…" the woman I noticed earlier glared at me.

The air became tense like a pulled string, but neither of us shot off a spell.

"Why the hesitation?" I asked.

"Death comes for all someday…" she sighed "Why hasten its clock for me?"

"You don't believe in what you fight for?"

"Not really…I'm keeping my options open." She smirked "Seems I'm on a rebellious streak."

_This woman is terrifying, I can feel a great amount of magic within her…_

"Maybe…now is a good time to rebel some more?" I suggested "We could use a hand."

"You're trusting me? What if this was all part of the master plan?"

"I don't know." I shrugged "But I just get the feeling I should trust you."

"How odd…" she frowned.

"HAA!" I looked up and saw a Plegian jumping down.

"shit!"

A bolt flew passed my head and shot the man "Very well…"

I looked at the woman whose finger was smoking "Consider me you ally…for now."

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

"Tharja." She said sauntering off.

The general blocking the way up was wearing huge, bulky armor. He was throwing spears and javelins into the battlefield.

"HAA!" I shot of a bolt of lightning and Tharja did the same.

"Damn…but that will not save her…"

"Robin the sky is all clear!" Lissa said flying passed.

"We've taken out all the Wyverns!" Cordelia called.

"I'm giving the signal!" Chrom said lighting a flare.

_Let's just hope Basilio kept his half of the deal._

Feathers fell from the sky as Phila and the other captured knights flew free.

"WHAT?!" Gangrel yelled "HOW?! Damn you!"

The ground suddenly split open and about a dozen Risen archers rose out of the ground.

"Risen?! How?!" I said confused.

_No…no…this is all wrong._

"An army of corpses?!" Gangrel laughed "Today is my lucky day!"

The zombies all fired at once and eliminated the knights I was banking on.

"PHILA!"

"We've…lost…" Chrom sighed.

"I believe they call this a twist of fate." Gangrel smirked "Now beg for mercy from your new king!"

"I'd rather die!" Chrom yelled.

"Fitting epitaph I suppose." Gangrel smirked before pointing up "Aren't you forgetting someone? All it takes is one word…"

"Emm just hang on!"

"If he moves shot her!" Gangrel commanded sternly "I'm playing games boy."

"GRRR…" Chrom gritted his teeth.

"Who wants to move first?!" Gangrel taunted "Who's gonna get the exalt killed?!"

"Dammit…" I hissed.

"Emm…" Lissa sniffed.

"Crap…we're helpless." Lon'qu grumbled.

"We're stuck." Panne added.

"This ain't good." Vaike said twitching ever so slightly.

"Hmm…" Tharja just hummed to herself.

"This leaves a bad taste in the mouth." Gaius sighed.

"Quite a headstrong group you've assembled." Gangrel smiled "Or they would be if they weren't curbed like neutered dogs!"

"Damn you!" Chrom yelled.

"No one has to die." Gangrel said holding up a hand "Just drop the sword, and give me the Fire Emblem and everyone can go home safe and sound."

"Chrom don't!" I yelled.

"I…"

"You can't trust that man!" Cordelia yelled.

"Milord…" Frederick glared.

"I don't…know what to do…" Chrom said shaking.

"Hey…"

Sully walked up and hugged Chrom "Do what you think is best…"

"Take it…" Chrom said holding up the Emblem "You can have it…"

"Stop!"

Emmeryn was standing on the spire, yelling at Chrom.

"Hey!" Gangrel yelled "You're cutting into my big moment!"

"Emm…"

"King Gangrel…will you not listen to reason?" the exalt begged.

"More of your babble, absolutely not!" he growled "The only thing I want to hear is your body hitting the ground! And that's what I'll get unless someone gives me that emblem NOW!"

"FINE!" Chrom yelled "I said you can have it! There are too many maybe with this…I won't keep it for a maybe…if dark days do come, we'll face them together…"

"Chrom…thank you, but I know what I must do." Emmeryn smiled "I asked that you listen war brings nothing but sadness and suffering, both inside a country and outside it. Free you from the hatred, break the cycle of vengeance. Do what you must, just as I will…"

"Emm stop!" Chrom said running forward.

The air was still…no one said anything, when she walked forward.

_No!_

"NOOO!"

"Lissa!"

I just grabbed the girl and shoved her face into my chest.

"NO!" she tried to shake free "Let me go!"

I heard a horrendous crunching sound…I looked over my shoulder and felt sick, she was a motionless lump, laying in a pool of blood, but I never let Lissa go.

"Let's me go Robin! I have to help her."

"No Lissa…" I held her close "You…you shouldn't look…"

"GANGREL!"

"BWA HA HA!" The king laughed "HOLY SHIT SHE ACTUALLY JUMPED TO HER OWN DEATH!"

"Damn…" Lon'qu sighed walking passed "All that work…just to fail…"

"We couldn't do it." Nowi sniffled.

"Gregor had let you down…"

"You damn Man-Spawn and your wars…" Panne growled.

"Suddenly…I ain't very hungry." Gaius said spitting out his lollipop.

"Maybe I should gather the body for a display?" Gangrel smirked.

"I'll kill you!" Chrom yelled trying to run forward.

"NO!" Basilio bearhugged him "I've secured the escape, we have to flee."

"I need to-!"

"You need to run!" the older man said "Don't be stupid."

I looked up at Chrom, I was still holding Lissa who was crying a river into my chest.

"We have to go Chrom." I said "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Later**

Basilio's escape route lead us through the wastes, it was pouring rain, and no one said much as we ran towards the border with Regna Ferox. The entire time we ran I had to drag Lissa by the arm, she never stopped screaming and crying.

"The carriages should be just passed the ravine here." Basilio said stepping through the muck.

"…"

"Chrom!" I snapped "Wake up!"

"Ugh….sorry I'm coming."

"Look I get that this is hard." Basilio said "But sometimes…to be a leader you gotta throw those emotions on the back burner for a bit…"

_Basilio really likes Chrom…you can tell he wants to show him the way to be a leader…_

"HEY!" Gaius yelled sliding down a hill "We got company!"

Behind him was a whole platoon of Plegians.

"We'll have to fight our way out." The khan said "Let's go!"

"Ylisseans, if you surrender I will let you live." The enemy captain said.

"I'm afaraid I don't know the word." Basilio smirked.

"This is not what Lady Emmeryn would have wanted."

With the mention of the name Chrom perked up.

"Don't you say her name!" he glared furiously.

"I understand your rage prince." The man said "but your sister final words were not lost on me, I suspect…and hope, the same is true for my fellow countrymen. If you just lay down you weapons, I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"After what your king as done, it's hard to trust you." Frederick spoke up "we'll take our chances with the sword."

"I figured you would say that…Then I, Mustafa, will grant you a swift and honorable end."

We split up and started to fight our way through the swamps. By the time I cleared up to the top Chrom was already confronting the enemy general. Surprisingly Tharja was a useful ally in the fight to escape her homeland.

"AHHHAA!" I heard a scream of pain and saw Chrom had cut down the enemy leader.

"Well done…" Mustafa smiled "I only ask…that you spare my men…ugh…"

"Khan!"

A dainty pink haired girl wearing long silky robes ran out.

"Oliva! Sorry we kept ya waiting."

"I waited and when I didn't ehar I started to worry." The girl said speaking softly.

"Everyone this is Olivia, she's gonna be the one getting us out of here." Basilio said.

"We need to hurry." The girl said.

**Later**

We managed to escape Plegia and flee to Ferox.

"All that work…for nothing…" I sighed.

Lissa was still hugging my arm, gradually sobbing "Emm…"

"I allowed the exalt to fall, I'm a disgrace." Frederick grumbled.

"Something like that…" Tharja said reading her books.

"I still don't trust her either."

"Well I don't trust you much either." The dark mage glared "I'm just here for Robin.

"What now Oaf?" Flavia said leaning against the man's arm.

"I'm not in charge."

"A fine time for me to return to power…" the ruling khan sighed.

"I'm sorry Chrom, my plan…wasn't good enough."

The prince walked up and hugged me. He was warm, and comforting, I had been trying to push away that this was my fault…If I had just thought more…

"You did you best Robin…" he said "Thank you…I was the powerless one…"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Sully said rubbing Chrom's back "that's…just the way things played out."

"Fate…is a very cruel mistress." Virion sighed.

"It's odd…" Miriel said "I find myself gristly upset by the present developments…"

"She did it so I wouldn't have to choose." Chrom sighed "Emm was banking on the future…so…I will too."

"Hey Chrom…we're all powerless sometimes." I said "Don't let it keep you down."

"Yeah…" Donny spoke up "remember, I wasn't much good when Y'all met me."

"And I was just a guy off the streets…" Vaike smiled.

"I'm powerless like 90% of the time!" Nowi cheered trying to lift Chrom's spirits.

"The difference is, we have each other Chrom." I said "Someone can back you up. Sure none of us are as great as your sister was, but together…we can be even more. I always be there to help you when you stumble."

"Same here…" Sully smiled.

"I'll always be at your side." Frederick nodded.

"We're always here sir." Cordelia said giving him a smile.

"Relax Blue…we got your back." Gaius smirked.

"You don't have to be Emmeryn Chrom." Lissa said walking up and hugging her brother "Just…be yourself."

"What if I'm not worthy."

"I can think of no better Man-spawn." Panne said.

"Don't ever stop trying to be good enough then." Ricken told him "You've got tons of room to grow."

"No one is forcing you to be great at the start." Sumia said "Everyone stumbles once in a while."

"And if you fall, and someone falls with you." Stahl said "Well then the next guys will pick ya both up."

"You have plenty of people to help you Chrom."

"You saved me, that counts for something." Nowi smiled.

"Just don't fail…" Tharja mumbled "You have my trust…"

"If you were unworthy I would have left long ago." Lon'qu said.

"You've united us all." Virion laughed "That takes great power to keep a bunch like this together."

"You're like a superhero." Ricken laughed.

"Thank you everyone…" Chrom said cracking a faint smile "I know I can do this with all of you by my side. We still have work to do I'm afraid. We need to stop Gangrel and bring peace back to Ylisse. Will you all help me?"

"I'm in." Lissa said wiping her tears away "I'm…I'm thorough crying."

"Seconded." Maribelle waved "I too an through watching our people suffer."

"I'll gladly fight for the House." Stahl said.

"Same here." Sully said.

"I'll be by your side." Sumia said.

"Command us as you will." Libra smiled.

"How much you pay Gregor…he kid, Gregor work this job for free."

"The last Taguel will champion you cuase."

"I will die before another exalt's blood is spilled." Frederick said.

"Thank you…" Chrom said standing up "I refuse to falter again!"

"Seems like it's time for Gangrel to taste his own medicine." Flavia said "Ferox is yours to command."

"You young folks are so hot blooded." Basilio laughed "count me in…"

"I want to go to." Oliva said "The exalt sis me a great kindness once."

"She did?"

"I want to help." Oliva gulped "But…all I do is dance…and I'm not even very good at that."

"She's just being modest." Basilio said "Oliva is a national treasure! Her moves inspire people to work twice as hard. It be a good idea to bring her along commander."

"What happened to boy?" Chrom said raising an eyebrow."

"I think you earned a new title." The older man smiled "Flavia and I will lead the assault, the rest of ya go get Gangrel. You get the fun part. You and the tactician are natural leaders, some growing to do but plenty of room to grow."

"Thanks." Chrom laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Changing Tide

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Another double update 10+11**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Hey Chrom." I said as we marched back to Plegian.

"Yes?"

"Now that you're gonna be in charge…have you thought about a Queen?" I said "I'm not trying to push you or anything just that I know people are gonna ask."

"Hmmm…well I hadn't thought about it that much, but I do have a lady in mind." He smiled "We can talk about this after the coming battle, when everything calms down."

On our way back to Plegia we once again had to deal with some bandits and gained a new ally in Anna…the sister of Anna from before. It's confusing I know.

It didn't take us long to find the fort with Gangrel was hiding out it.

"Milord a report from the khans." Frederick said running up "The Plegian army is in disarray, it seems most are opposing further violence. Aside from those who safer Gangrel directly almost the whole army has deserted."

"This is incredible!" Chrom clapped "But why? Is it…"

"Yes, they were moved by Lady Emmeryn's final words."

"She knew…they wanted peace too." Chrom said.

I felt a small smile come to my lips.

"Today we put an end to the reign of The Mad King Gangrel." Chrom said raising his sword "Let's fight!"

We rode out to the battlefield and found Gangrel and his men on the other side of the sand.

"Hello!" the king cheered "Still having wonderful dreams of your sister?!"

"No more talking!" Chrom yelled "Today I'll restore peace to both Ylisse and Plegia."

"What a hypocrite, you despise me, you plan to cut me down?" Gangrel yelled back angrily "You don't know the first thing about peace!"

"I know more than you ever will." Chrom said.

"More than me?! HA! You and are are the same! When asked questions we answer with blood!"

"Maybe you are right…" Chrom said "I can't forgive evil men like you…I'm not like her. If I was alone I'd have snapped long ago, but I'm not alone, my friends are with me!"

"Oh gag me!" Gangrel yelled "men are beasts and nothing more, they don't know friendship!"

"Perhaps your right, because very few stand with you." Chrom said "You're toxic Gangrel, I will do what my sister could not and remove you."

"You'll look great hanging on my mantle." Gangrel glared "You'll be right at home next to your sisters corpse."

"I'm here, sorry I'm late!" Oliva said running up.

"You're right on time." I smiled "Everyone move out!"

"We're on it!"

"HAHA!" I looked to the sky and saw a transformed Nowi fly passed and start spewing fire down on the field.

"HMM!" Panne also transformed and went charging passed barreling though men.

"Stupid woman." Lon'qu grumbled "leave some for the rest."

The battles started shaking out, Gregor and Lon'qu were slicing though the main force without too much issue and Cordelia was leading the attacks from the air, while Frederick commanded the other knights on the ground.

"SKRAA!" I looked over and saw a Wyvern spinning out and crashing to the ground, it's back full of arrows.

"Another from the left." Miriel instructed "Wind is steady."

"Thank you." Virion said taking another shot.

"Here we go!" Vaike yelled swinging his axe around.

"Yeehaw!" Donny ducked under him and stabbed a man.

The army was in full coordination, no slip ups, no mistakes, everyone was sticking to their assignments, they wanted to win, they wanted to avenge Emmeryn and stop Gangrel.

"Who needs help?" Maribelle asked "Just scream a lot if your hurt."

"Not good advice." Ricken said throwing spells form the back of her horse.

"Gods you people are annoying." Tharja said zapping a man to ash.

"And you are most unpleasant." Frederick sighed.

"Hehe…" she laughed disturbingly "thanks for the compliment."

""HYAA!" I looked over and saw Chrom was already engaging Gangrel.

"That all you got?" Gangrel asked "I sharpened my sword just for the occasion."

"As long as you breath peace can never come to our lands."

The two broke their clash and jumped back.

"HAHA!" Gangrel lifted his sword and a bolt of lightning crashed down.

The two kept fighting, but Gangrel's magic sword made it difficult form Chrom to get close, but I had a clear path. I ran in from behind, and stabbed Gangrel in the side.

"Damn you…maggots." He hissed as blood gushed from his side.

"Good job Robin." Chrom smiled.

"What do we do with him?" I asked.

"…" Chrom was thinking "just…leave him to die."

"Get back here and finish me!" Gangrel demanded before a coughing fit "Your weak just like your sister!"

"Maybe I am." Chrom said not even looking back "But perhaps that's a good thing."

A scout ran up and said that the Plegian army was surrendering, so Chrom called for a stop to the fighting.

"We did it!" Lissa yelled jumping into my arms and kissing me "I'm so happy!"

* * *

**A few days later.**

"It's finally over." Flavia said walking up with her fellow khan "We just need the messengers to deliver the terms."

"Even though we won…I don't feel like celebrating."

"Sometimes victory is bittersweet." Basilio said "This is just one of those times."

"We need to go see to our dead." Flavia said "Time to start rebuilding…"

"Hey Blue." Gaius walked up "I looked into that thing for ya."

"And…"

"No dice, sorry man."

"Thanks any way Gaius."

"What was he looking for?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Chrom said walking off "I think someone is looking to talk to you."

Chrom pointed behind me and Lissa was there, she was dressed different, her hair was down and she had a dress on again.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey yourself." I smiled back.

Lissa walked up and kissed me "So it's finally over…"

"Yeah…it's over." I smiled.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Well Chrom is gonna be exalt now, he'll need some help." I said walking off.

"I think he's got plenty for now." Lissa pointed forward.

I looked off and Chrom was walking off with Sully…they were holding hands.

"Maybe he does, what now dear?" I said.

"How about we go home?" she said "I miss the palace."

"Sounds good." I smiled.

* * *

**Sometime, weeks later.**

"Put it on or we're gonna be late!" Lissa complained.

"It just doesn't fit me, can't I wear my coat?"

"You are not wearing that ratty old thing to Chrom's wedding." She said "You're the princess' date and a high ranking adviser; you need to look the part."

Ever since the war ended I've been living in the palace with Lissa and Chrom. You know who never leaves my side, and today we're supposed to be going to Chrom and Sully's wedding but I'm not really one for suits.

"Let's go Robin!" Lissa said stomping her foot.

She was wearing her hair down, which she had been doing more since I said I liked it, and she was wearing a baby blue dress with tons of lace and frills all over it.

"Okay I'm coming." I said fixing my tie "Let's go."

"Maribelle is gonna kill us for being late." She said running off.

"Lissa the wedding is two floors down relax."

* * *

**Later**

The ceremony was wonderful, but the reception was a who's who of important dignitaries, the table in the back with the shepherds seemed out of place.

"See her oaf I'm still in charge!"

"Get off the table you drunk." Basilio said trying to handle the other khan.

"I'm the ruling khan!" she yelled.

All around people were doing things, Sumia was trying to keep Gaius from eating everything at the dessert table, and Gregor was keeping Nowi from opening Chrom and Sully's gifts. Suddenly the music became much softer.

"Robin let's dance." Lissa smiled.

"Okay." I said standing up.

"Cordelia would you like to dance?"

"Why thank you Stahl." The woman said taking his hand "how kind."

"ahem." Maribelle coughed "It is polite to ask a lady to dance."

"Umm…do you wanna dance or something?" Ricken answered.

"Close enough I suppose."

"Care to join me for a dance?" Virion said walking with Miriel.

"My pleasure."

"Man-spawn, I wish to partake in the human custom of "Ballroom" dancing." Panne said "Accompany me."

"I don't dance." Lon'qu glared.

"All these people are so much better than me." Oliva mumbled.

"I think ya dance just fine." Donny said, looking totally out of character dressed up.

"Just because we're the last two people at the table does not mean I will ask you to dance." Frederick said.

"Good." Tharja growled "I wouldn't be caught dead with you."

Lissa and I both looked at them, then each other and laughed. We went out to the dance floor and I placed one hand behind my girlfriend's back, and the other held her hand as we swayed around.

"Robin…" Lissa smiled.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Lissa…you're everything to me."

* * *

The night went on, and I needed some fresh air so I stepped onto a balcony.

"There you are." Chrom said "Lissa was wondering where you went."

"There's the married man." I smiled "How's it going so far."

"Well the first few hours have been great." He laughed "Is something bothering you."

"After all this…I still don't have any memories back."

"…so?" Chrom asked.

"I just wish I knew a little more, Chrom…what if I was some bandit or a murderer…"

"That won't change who we treat you as." He smiled "You'll always be my friend, nothing will ever change that, no memories will."

"Hey Chrom…" I looked up "I have something to ask you…"

* * *

**Late that night.**

"Today was the best." Lissa sighed flopping on the bed "You had a good time to right Robin?"

"Hmm…oh yeah I had fun."

"What's bothering you?" she said hugging me from behind.

"Lissa I…"

"What?"

I stood up before kneeling down.

"Robin?" Lissa said confused.

"Lissa I love you…and I want to be with you forever."

"Oh my god…"

"Will you marry me?"

Lissa just stood there stunned, her face a pale white, some tears dripping out.

"Oh…I shouldn't have pressured you."

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she said kissing me.

Lissa and I stood there kissing for a while these were the best kisses ever, so warm and wonderful.

"I was hoping you'd ask soon." She whispered as the kiss broke.

"Well I guess we'll be getting married." I smiled sliding the ring on her finger.

"Holy Cow look at the size of this rock!" she said admiring the ring.

"Size isn't all that matters."

"I know." She said kissing my lips "We're gonna have such a great life together!"

* * *

And so, a half a year later, Lissa and I became husband and wife, unlike Chrom we just had a small, private ceremony with friends. After that things settled down for a while, Virion returned to who knows where, Miriel went off to study, Lon'qu went home to Regna Ferox, Panne became a wanderer again.

A lot of our friend dropped out of the main eye, the shepherds stuck together, Gregor, Nowi, Tharja and Gaius becoming permanent members. Sully took some time off to have her and Chrom's first child. Not much changed for the others, Stahl and Cordelia got engaged, Donny and Oliva got close, and Lissa said Maribelle has been talking about Ricken a lot…Vaike kept forgetting his axe, and people kept complaining about some sort of specter knight in the garrison.

For two years all was quiet…and then, everything was turned upside down…

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So Part 1 is done…time to enter part 2. The Child characters are coming soon, I'll formally introduce their parents then.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Two Years Later

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**PSA: Things are a little…steamy at the start.**

**Also seems like double chapters are the stander for this story. (12 + 13)  
**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

**Two years after the defeat of Gangrel…**

***YAWN*** I groaned stretching awake.

"Morning Robin." Lissa said stirring on my chest.

She sat up and fixed her nightgown, her hair was all ruffled up as were her clothes.

"Last night was pretty fun huh?" she giggled kissing my neck.

"It was…something all right." I smiled hugging her "But we really should get up."

"Come on baby…just a little more…" Lissa said kissing my chest.

_She always knows how to push my buttons…_

Lissa started kissing more aggressively, straddling my waist, she lifted her nightgown off and put my hands over her pert little breasts.

"Don't squeeze so hard." She giggled as I teased her back.

Lissa and I started making love; she was wild in bed, far more aggressive then her usual public attitude. She usually nearly crushed me by bouncing up and down on my hips.

"Oh Robin!" Lissa moaned "Harder!"

"UGH!"

"Hey!" someone said opening the door "Sorry!"

"AHH!" Lissa screamed jumping under the covers "What is wrong with you Chrom, don't you know how to knock?!"

"How about you lock your door if you're gonna do something like that!"

"Don't you know what spontaneity means?!" Lissa snapped "Or is your marriage dried up already!"

"What a great way to wake up." I sighed getting out of bed "We'll be down in a second Chrom."

I got dressed and headed down to the throne room.

"What is wrong with him?" Lissa yelled "He forgets what it's like to be in love."

"I pretty sure he still remembers, he does have a new born baby and all." I said.

Lissa went off one way, still grumbling about how Chrom interrupted are private time; I headed to Chrom's throne room and found him talking with Raimi, Flavia's aid.

"A message form Flavia, is something amiss?"

"I'm afraid so, the khans request your presence at a summit as soon as possible."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Our western neighbors, Valm, are not being so neighborly." She explained :The emperor, who they call Conqueror, has launched his warships."

"An invasion?" I said "Are you sure?"

"The khan can explain more in Ferox." Raimi said.

"What do you think of it sire?" Frederick spoke up.

"Seems like ill business, we'll go meet with Flavia."

"Chrom…" Sully walked in and she didn't look very happy.

"I know what your gonna say but we owe them a great debt." Chrom said "I need more facts before I decide what to do."

"What am I supposed to do, sit around and fluff the pillows?" the red head mumble "Or maybe knit a blanket to smother you with."

"Are they having problems?" I asked Lissa who walked in.

"No more than any marriage, but when you husband is a king it adds more stress I suppose."

"I'm coming with you." Sully said.

"Absolutely not, Lucina is still a new born, she needs her mother."

"Tsk…" Lissa mumbled "It's not fair…"

"What dear."

"She…was born with the brand, I still…."

"Don't start this again." I mumbled back.

"She doesn't need me, she just needs milk and there are plenty of nurses for that, it's how you were raised." Sully countered "Seems like you and Lissa turned out fine to me. She takes after you, she's strong."

"Sully please-"

"Try and stop me." His wife smirked "What are you gonna do sneak out on your own, I'm pretty fast when motivated, I'll catch up."

"Just give up Chrom." My wife laughed "You're not gonna win, you never win your arguments with Sully."

"Not helping Lissa!" Chrom snapped giving his little sister the evil eye "Fine, just promise to stay out of danger. I don't want her to lose her parents while young."

"I know relax." Sully said kissing the ruler.

"I'll go ahead and assemble an escort." Frederick said walking off.

"Thank you Frederick."

"Well somebody makes a fine ruler." I laughed "You've come a long way since the field." I smiled.

"Have I truly changed?" my best friend asked.

"Yes and no." I said walking with him "but you've grown as a leader, and a father."

"I just try to do my best, it helps knowing I have people like you to support me." he sighed "Speaking of good rulers."

He looked at me.

"How goes being a Prince?"

"It's all royal meetings and shit, but as your adviser I do that anyway" I sighed "I understand your complaints on a whole different level, anyway, Lissa's the real royal, I'm just the arm candy."

"Don't say that."

"She married a guy with no memories, people don't really respect that." i mumbled.

"Well I didn't marry a high class noble so I guess people don't respect me too." Chrom laughed.

* * *

**A day later.**

We marched to Ferox, as usual it was snowing and freezing.

"Ah it's you lot."

"Long time no see." Chrom said shaking Lon'qu's hand "How are you doing."

"Fine." He shrugged.

"It's a pleasure to see all of you again." A girl with rabbit ears said "It has been some time."

"Panne?" I said "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." She smiled "With my husband."

"You're married?" Lissa asked "To who?"

The taguel and Lon'qu looked at each other and blushed.

"What of it?" the man grumbled.

"Perk up." His wife said "Lady Flavia is inside."

We walked passed the…happy? couple and went inside.

"Panne and Lon'qu." Lissa said "How strange."

"They are certainly a unique pair." Chrom shrugged.

"They seemed happy." I said.

"Flavia." Chrom said as we entered her throne room "Sorry for the delay."

"You're here, that's what matters."

"Is it really true that Valmese warships have set sail, what can you tell us?"

"The details are hazy." She said "Give me a sec…Oaf get in here! Your boyfriend is here!"

"Uhh…." Chrom just stood slack jawed.

Lissa and I were both giggling like school girls.

"I bet she's just jealous of their relationship." Lissa whispered.

"Those two should just do it already."

"I can hear you." Flavia hissed.

"Sorry Ma'am!"

"I knew you'd come." Basilio said walking in "Someone wants to meet with you, says he's an old friend, with insight to Valm's intentions"

"Huh?"

The door at the back flew open "Greetings, I have arrived."

"Oh, it's him." We all grumbled.

"Hey Virion." Lissa sighed "Hmm?"

He was accompanied by two women; one had long pink hair and was wearing a suit of armor, the other…

"Miriel?!"

"It's a pleasure to see all of you again, it has been some time." She smiled.

"I believe I should introduce myself properly." Virion said.

"We know who you are." Chrom sighed "And we know Miriel, but who is this?"

"You know nothing!" Virion yelled.

"Get to the point." Miriel sighed "You're more longwinded than I am…"

"While I am the archerist or archers, it is but a ruse, for I am truly-."

"May I present Duck Virion, and his wife Duchess Miriel. I am there humble servant Cherche."

"Wait wife?!"

"Servant?!"

"DUKE?!"

"Wait a sec Miriel when you said you were going away to study…" Chrom said putting pieces together.

"Correct, I went to live with Virion and study in his land."

"You girls are stealing my moment." Virion said in a panic.

"It's a pleasure Cherche." I smiled "Perhaps you can speak for your masters, you strike me as less of a rambler."

"HEY!" Virion and Miriel both yelled.

"That may be for the best." She smiled "First our origins we, the Duke and I, are form Rosanne, a fertile territory on Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. He frequently reminds us of this…loudly."

"She has great wit, I taught her that." Virion smiled.

"So what brings you back here?" Chrom asked.

"Valm was a tiny nation." Virion said "Almost pitifully small, most forgot it ever existed, Valm would have remained a spec on the map if not for Walhart the Conqueror. He has taken the surrounding realms one by one."

"I suggested a tactical retreat." Miriel said "I hoped to come home and find aid there."

"So you two ran away." Chrom groaned.

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Yeah pretty much." Cherche nodded "Milord took the people to safety and I remained behind to observe, Emperor Walhart's forces are overwhelming. I had to flee as well…"

"To my great relief, eligible woman are Rosanne's greatest resource."

"Knock it off." Miriel said slapping the back of her husband's head.

"Long story short." Cherche wrapped up "Walhart took over our continent and now he wants to do the same to yours."

"Cherche says the fleet will be here in days." Basilio said "we'll know soon if they're telling the truth."

"Prince Chrom." Miriel bowed her head "You know I do not lie, I would have nothing to gain from this…"

"Don't worry Miriel, I believe you." Chrom smiled "You're an old friend, I trust you."

"Thank you."

"We should start by securing the ports." I said.

"Ah yes Robin, you should know that Valm had the strongest cavalry in the world, prepare accordingly." Virion informed

"Are you volunteering?" I asked.

"Uhh…."

"We welcome the chance to fight alongside all of you again." Miriel smiled.

"Basilio can you show me the ports."

"Yeah come along."

* * *

**Later**

We had assembled at the port where the Valmese army was coming to land, by the time I formulated the attack and everything was set up the ships were already pulling into port unabated.

"The Conqueror claims dominion over these lands!" the enemy general said "You will grant him your ships and loyalty as well as supplies. And you will surrender the Fire Emblem! Do these things and your lives will be spared. Kneel and swear fealty to the Valmese empire!"

The troops were already ransacking the town and killing anyone who wouldn't comply.

"Savages, the won't listen at all, prepare for combat!" Chrom yelled.

"Another war…" Frederick wallowed.

"We have time to ponder Ylisse place in the war…but for now we must stand against evil."

"May I be of assistance?" Cherche said walking up "This is my cause after all."

Cherche placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

"RAHHHAAA!"

"WHOA!"

A huge Wyvern landed next to all of us.

"Minerva is ready to fight as well, aren't you sweetie."

"You're a Wyvern rider?" Chrom said.

"Minerva and I are the pride of the Rosanne army." She smiled climbing on the mini dragon "Use me as you see fit."

"Hey Robin?" Vaike nudged me "Who's the new girl?"

"Not now Vaike."

I started issuing orders, having mages focus the more armored units and making sure the flying fighters stayed away from archers.

"Robin we need to get to the ship." Chrom said "The commanding officer is there."

"I smell fear…"

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"Why are you running humans?!" Panne said kicking around in her beast for "I won't hurt you too much! I will not allow you to destroy my second home!"

"That's it Minerva!" Cherche cheered as her axe took out a caviler.

"Chrom our path is open." I nodded "Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" he said as we stormed up the gangplank.

The two of us reached the top and confronted the enemy knight.

"You are just a pebble in the empire's path." The man said readying his lance.

The man took one jab and Chrom deflected his lance into the floorboards. The two of us drew our swords and slashed, he blocked mine with a shield but left himself open to Chrom who knocked him off his steed. The man got back up and managed to nick me with his lance but Chrom quickly ran interference and had his slash blocked by the shield.

_These warriors are incredibly skilled._

"Let's try that old toy I pawned off." I said reaching into my coat **"Levin Sword!"**

The sword I took from Gangrel glowed and then fired of a bolt of my favorite element, lightning, and zapped the enemy leader in the back.

"GAH!" he groaned falling forward, a huge hole in the back of his armor.

"Seems like that's all of them." I said looking back at the part where Lon'qu was chasing off a few stragglers.

"Victory is ours…but at what cost." Chrom said taking a seat on a box.

"The town's been sacked." Basilio said "And the army is in shambles."

"This is troublesome." Frederick said walking onto the ship "Feroxi soldiers are the strongest on this side of the sea. We may be in trouble…"

"And this was just a vanguard." Flavia informed "The real fighters haven't even woken up yet…"

"Once they get here, we're screwed." The other khan said "We can't defend against that, it will be a slaughter."

"Ylisse has almost no navy." Chrom said "What do you think Robin?"

"Our disadvantage is on land…but what about sea, the cavalry will be weakest there, we just saw that when we fought that man on the boat."

"But Ylisse has no warships." Stahl said riding by.

"Same for Ferox." Lon'qu added.

"Gregor thinks we is in tough spot."

"Then you need help from someone with ships." Tharja said "I have a suggestion."

"What do you suggest?" Frederick asked.

"A land with a sea border…and the money to fight." The dark mage smirked "I'm in the mood for a trip home."

"Plegia?!"

"Out of the question!" Chrom said.

"Of course she would suggest something like that." Frederick mumbled "She's probably ready to lead us back to death."

"I'm not." She said "I'm just making a suggestion is all, take it or leave it. Face it, if you want to stand a chance you'll need their help. I haven't been there in two years but back then we had more than enough navy, Gangrel was obsessed with moving across the sea after his first campaign."

"I think she's right." I said "It's a good bet. Think about it Chrom…"

"Fine…" he sighed "Gaius!"

"Yo!" the thief said coming up from below deck "You should see all the stuff they got down here."

Chrom scribbled something down and he, Flavia and Basilio signed it.

"Take this to Plegia for me will you."

"Sure thing." Gaius said taking the letter "Yo Stumbles I need a ride!"

"Let's just pray the new king is more reasonable than the last." Chrom sighed.

"For the first fight against Valm it went well." Flavia smiled "You did good Robin."

"That's my guy!" Lissa said hugging me from behind.

"You guys have sure grown a lot, your stronger and smarter." Flavia said "And you're all getting married…gods I feel old."

"Maybe the old hag should just get married." Lissa whispered.

"I hear you!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Girl from the future

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Seems like double chapters are now the standard for updates (12 + 13)  
**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

We had to meet with the Plegians at a place called Carrion Island. An ominous name and the island lived up to it to, raining and smelling of death and it was like one big swamp. The mansion we were meeting the Plegians at was dark and dreary, it gave me the creeps.

"Good day Prince Chrom, Plegia welcomes you." Aversa said walking in.

"Aversa!"

"Seems we are fated to keep meeting." She smiled.

"You serve the new King this…Validar."

_Wait…who my head is strangely cloudy._

"Yes I do."

"I hear he worships Grima." Frederick said giving Aversa a look of distain.

"Yes he does, we are both Grimleal." Aversa said "Faith is what got us through after Gangrel's…passing. We've been meaning to arrange a visit officially but we've just been so busy."

"Here is my lord now."

A tall skinny man with scraggly features walked in.

"An honor to meet you, I am King Validar." The man said.

"Excuse me." I raised my hand "Have we possible met before, you seem very familiar."

"Strange." Chrom said "I had the same feeling."

_Who is this man…_

"I'm afraid not, I'm sure I would remember meeting members of Ylisse royal family." The man smiled, half his teeth were a gross yellow.

"Hey Robin." Chrom leaned close to my ear "He looks like…"

_That's it!_

"Yeah….the man who Gaius worked for when the palace was attacked."

"You must be Sir Robin, the husband of Princess Lissa."

"You know of me sire?" I asked still keeping up pleasantries.

"The whole world knows of a master tactician like yourself." Validar said "I see much wisdom in your eyes."

"I thought you said you killed him." Chrom whispered.

"I know I did, I shocked him till his heart stopped, I remember it like it was yesterday it was the day I confessed to Lissa. Maybe he just has that kind of face."

"Maybe…"

"Negotiations haven't even started but the whispering has." Validar sneered.

"We mean no disrespect, something personal is all." Chrom excused us "My brother-in-law and I are discussing a familial matter."

"What do?" I mumbled.

"Nothing…just, stay alert."

"Let us get to business." Validar said.

"We will provide no soldiers but we can provide 800 warships and 200 transports." Aversa said "We will also assist with funding."

"How generous." Frederick said "We couldn't ask for much more."

"I wish I could offer soldiers, but after the last war…" Validar looked at the rug "Well…you know. I trust the gold and ships will suffice?"

"Of course, thank you King Validar." Chrom nodded.

"The honor is all mine…" Validar smiled, showing his rotted teeth "I look forward to a pleasant relation between our nations."

"I hope for the same." Chrom smiled "If there is nothing else my men an I must hurry back."

"So soon?" Aversa said "Someone else wanted to meet you."

"Hmm?"

"A hierophant, the highest in the Plegian order." Validar said "Come in!"

A man walked in, he had a medium build, but I couldn't see his face because of his hood.

"You lead the people in worship." I said "We happened to discuss your religion on the way here."

"…"

"I'm sorry if I offended you." I said confused.

_He's quiet. Maybe he's just shy._

"The heart still sleeps but the blood flows…and it is strong…" the man mumbled under his breath.

"Are you speaking to me?" I asked getting more confused.

"Good sir I ask that you lower your cowl, in Ylisse it is proper etiquette to do so when in a royal's presence."

"…you've traveled a long way from Ylisse." The man grumbled "But…very well."

He reached up and threw his hood off "Is this better?"

_What the hell?!_

Chrom, Frederick and I all looked stunned. This man…looked just like me, down to the wrinkles and bags under his eyes.

"By the gods…" Chrom gasped.

"What matter of trickery is this?!" Frederick yelled.

"He…looks like me."

"My name is Robin." The stranger said "what a coincidence that is your name too…"

"How odd…" King Validar said twiddling his fingers "Well we're done here, you best be on your way."

"Hold on!" Chrom yelled.

"Yes?" Aversa asked.

"I demand an answer for this." Chrom snapped "Why do they look the same.'

"No time, we have other appointments." Avers smiled "So sorry. Be careful on the way home. The highroads can get treacherous this time of year."

Begrudgingly we left the mansion. We walked for a bit before stopping to camp. Everyone else went to sleep, but I was still up. I made sure to get out of bed without waking Lissa.

"Who was that man…" I said talking to myself.

" _ **Robin~"**_

"Huh?"

" _ **Heed me…"**_

"NNGHAAA!" I grabbed my head as an intense, screeching pain shot though my "Get out!"

"Why are you closing your heart to him?"

I looked up and Validar was standing there.

"Leave me alone!"

"Have you really forgotten?" he asked.

"You're the one…calling me?!" I felt another jolt of pain "AHH STAY OUT!"

"You dare take that tone with me?" he smirked "your own father?"

"WHAT?!"

"You are my flesh…made to serve a glorious purpose. Look deep into your heart, your destiny is there."

"Go…away!"

"Stop resisting, you belong at my side." He laughed "Stop wasting time with these Naga worshiping fools! Give in to Grima, let me join you with the Fell Dragon!"

"Robin!"

"HEY!"

"That one again…" Validar hissed "you'll see the truth in time…it's all a matter of time."

Validar vanished and the pain in my head went away.

"Robin." Lissa grabbed me "What's wrong, you got up and started yelling."

"You've been shouting for a while now." Chrom said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted trying to catch my breath "I'll…be fine."

"You're not fine." My wife pouted "What happened?"

"Validar…spoke to me in my mind." I said sitting down "He…he said he was my father."

"What?" Chrom whispered.

"Is…that true?" Lissa said sitting next to me.

"I don't know…but I did feel a strange connection to him…"

"Then that hierophant…" Chrom wondered rubbing his chin "could he maybe be your twin?"

"The other guy you were talking about?" Lissa said looking off "Two Robins…?"

"I'm sorry…I still can't remember anything." I sighed "but this might explain so much."

I rubbed my eyes.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

I hugged Lissa "I'm scared…what might happen if I remember."

"You're you before you're someone else's son." Chrom said "To us your Robin and nothing changes that."

"You're right." I sighed.

"Can you walk?" Chrom asked helping me up.

"Don't push yourself." Lissa said concerned.

"I'm all right." I smiled to reassure her.

"Milord!" Frederick called running up "Risen have the camp surrounded!"

"What? We had sentries and-."

"I've never seen Risen act this stealthy." The knight said "They are learning, or someone is commanding them."

"This is Validar." Chrom growled "I just know it."

"Get anyone who can fight!" Chrom said.

"Roger!"

The camp was not in a good spot to be surprised, we were boxed in by two large rocky cliffs.

"What now!" Chrom yelled as a Crow swarm gathered around.

"Looks like you folks are lost, or maybe you a lost Caws…Ha Ha Get it?!"

"Who's there?"

"These birds are everywhere!" Lissa cried.

"Get off me!" Nowi whined.

"I ain't a scarecrow!" Donny said shooing the birds away.

The bird scattered and a boy with silky white hair was standing there.

"Well hey there." He smiled "Are you caw-staphobic? I'm pretty funny HAHAHA! I'm gonna bust a gut!"

"Not if the Risen don't do so first." Chrom snapped "Go hid this is no time for jokes."

"HAHAHA!" this kid was still laughing "I'd wish you luck killing them but their already dead!"

"Thanks we were aware." Cordelia sighed.

"The birds told me to give you a message." He said "You're trapped."

"We know!" Everyone yelled.

"Where did they come from?" Chrom wondered.

"Well when a mommy and a daddy…"

"Dear gods boy shut up!" Frederick snapped.

"Let's just throw him to the Risen." Lon'qu growled.

"Hey wait I'll give you a hand." He said.

A Risen slid down the cliff and the boy raised his hand and a purple smog blast blew the zombie into chunks.

"Hahaha!" he laughed "That was messy!

"Look at his robes." Tharja said "He's a dark mage."

"The birds say to watch the fortresses, more are coming." The kid said "I'm Henry by the way."

The Risen jumped down from the cliffs ready to attack. We didn't hesitate to fight back, the area was filled with the sounds of clashing swords and magic spells.

We needed to get the archers off the cliffs if we wanted to have any hope of progressing. Luckily Miriel and Tharja were able to bring the cliff down in a mud slide with a few spells.

"Chrom up there!" I pointed to a half ruined bridge "That's the commander!"

"Give me a boost!"

I help my hands out and Chrom used them as a spring board to jump up and kill the Risen with one slash. When that Risen died the others dispersed.

"Seems like that was the last of them." Chrom said "I didn't think we'd make it out of there."

I heard a rustling noise.

"Chrom look out!"

"What the?!"

Another Risen appeared right between us.

"Father!"

Marth appeared from nowhere and blocked the strike, after which the assassin quickly vanished.

"Thank the gods." Marth said "You're safe."

"Wait a second!" Chrom said "You called me…Father?"

"Did I?" Marth gulped "Uhh…maybe we should speak in private."

"Perhaps we should."

Chrom and the woman walked off, but since I was curious, and didn't like the idea of my friend walking off alone with a pretty lady I followed in secret.

"I'm not sure where to begin." The woman called Marth said.

"I know your name is not Marth." Chrom said "But I don't know what else to call you. You only have to reveal what you'd like. Ylisse owes you a debt."

"Thank you but…it's time to tell the truth." She frowned.

"If that is what you wish."

"Look…and all will be clear."

The girl walked close, and stared into Chrom's eye.

"You're eye…the brand…Lucina…." Chrom gasped "You deserve more than a sword and a world of troubles, I'm sorry…"

The girl was clearly fighting back tears; the rising sun highlighted her young face.

"Father!" she ran forward and hugged Chrom.

The two of them stood there embracing, the air was dead with silence.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Sully?!"

After five minutes Chrom and the other girl separated.

"Better Lucina?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Father it just all rushed back at once." She said wiping the tears away.

"Father…" Chrom sighed.

"Would you like me to call you something else?"

"No it's fine, just going to take a little getting used to is all." My friend smiled back.

_Gods now I feel like a jerk._

"I'm sorry Chrom." I said standing up from behind the bush.

"Robin?"

"It's just…you came out here alone and…she's crying." I shrugged "This is how rumors start."

"HYA!" Sully was slashing at a tree.

"Isn't it late to be out practicing?" Chrom said.

"You've got some nerve you know that, bringing some hussy right to our camp." Sully growled "Now move her before she becomes my new dummy."

"I think you should tell her Lucina." Chrom said.

"Yes…"

"This bitch has the same name as my daughter?" Sully yelled "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"She is your daughter!" Chrom yelled over his wife.

"This isn't funny Chrom." Sully said standing still, she looked upset, I had never seen her like that "If you're sleeping around…at least be a man about it and admit it to my face."

"It's the truth, I am your daughter." The girl said walking see "Look here…"

She was pointing to her eye.

"The brand…" Sully said "It's in the same spot. What the hell is going on?!"

"Sully-."

"Did someone kidnap my baby and put some weird hex on her? Was it Tharja, I'll slice her in half!"

"Relax Sully." Chrom sighed.

"Your baby is where you left her." Lucina said "I…am form a time that has yet to come."

"You're form the future?" I asked.

"Yes…more than a decade away." She said looking at the sky "History…takes a dark turn."

Lucina explained that in the future, the Risen rise up, and lay waste to all of creation.

"What's everyone doing to here?" Lissa asked walking up.

"Tense stuff." I whispered "Keep quiet. Cliff notes, future goes bad, the girl is our niece form the future."

"Wait what?!"

"Be quiet Lissa." Chrom sighed "We'll more explain later."

"What happens in the future?" I asked.

"Grima is resurrected." She explained "death…is everywhere."

"All of us?" Chrom asked.

"…yes."

"Well that's not good."

"It seems farfetched." Chrom sighed "But the proof is right before us. She bears Falchion, my sword, the sword the first exalt used."

"Our blades are the same…it was…all I had left." Lucina frowned.

"There is only one Falchion, so I believe her." Chrom said.

"I believe her too!" Lissa said "Even though this is all super weird. Remember she fell out of the sky."

"Thank you Auntie." The girl smiled "Naga feared Grima so in preparation for his potential return she made a ritual to allow people to return to the past, and alter events. I made the journey with my friends, but we were separated."

"If they're out there we can track them down." Lissa smiled.

"Hmmm…" Sully hummed to herself "You really are her."

"I swear." Lucina said.

"Well seems like you turned out pretty and tough, just like me." Sully smiled.

"Thank you Sully…"

"Sully?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you would prefer something simpler, less…familiar."

"You're giving Chrom all the credit." Sully sighed "I love you too!"

"Mom…" the girl sniffed.

"Hug now." Sully demanded.

The two girls embraced "I'm really proud of you."

"I missed you so much Mother." My niece cried.

"Robin." The girl walked up to me "I have details about my friends, do you think we can track them down?"

"Well we have time before we need to leave for Valm, so sure just give me the leads and I can devise a route."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**If you looking for more "Mature" Fire Emblem content I just started a FE Futanari story staring FemRobin.**

**The Futanari Tactician.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Owain

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

With Lucina on the team we began a journey around the continent in search for her friends.

"Hey Lucina?" Lissa said as we walked to the next area "Am I still around in the future? What am I like?"

"Let's see…you're warm and kind, even though all the destruction you smile is like a beacon of hope."

"Are you sure this is the same girl?" I teased.

"That's a lot to live up to…Oh hey!" Lissa perked up again "Do Robin and I have any kids?"

"Well…there's Owain." Lucina said with half a smile.

"That's a cute name, what's he like."

"Umm…let's call him…vibrant."

"What an odd description." I gulped.

"Oh one last thing!" Lissa said "Does he…never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I have to go help Chrom with something!" Lissa yelled running off.

"So what am I like?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Uncle I don't remember too much about you." She frowned "You and father were always off fighting…we didn't spend too much time together, needless to say our family gatherings weren't the best. Everyone was so stressed out that you guys spent most of our time together arguing."

"Really?" I sighed "That's unfortunate."

We crested over a hill and Chrom ordered everyone to stop.

"Bandits."

They were confronting a man in a fur jacket; he had soft yet choppy blue hair.

"Hmm…" Chrom mumbled.

The kid down there was spouting lines out of a theater group or something.

"I gleam in from the future to herald justice…OH Dammit hand not now!"

"I think that kid has a few screws loose." Lissa sighed.

"Mystilain is met only for my hand!" the kid yelled running.

"What the hell is going on." Chrom sighed "I'm so confused. Let's just kill the bandits and sort the rest out later."

We slid down the hill and got to work. By the time I got everyone into position that kid from before was already slicing down bandits.

"His stance is perfect." Lon'qu said "I've never seen skilled swordplay like that from anyone aside from Me or Chrom."

"Yeah." Chrom said running off "I wanna know why."

The rest of us went off to clear bandits away from the village huts. Stahl used his sword to gut through plenty of bandits while Cordelia riddled the field with javelins. I saw that kid from before again running out of a house with a new sword in his hand.

_Who the heck is this kid?_

I saw Lissa was above me, shooting off spells from the back of her Pegasus.

"The treasure in this place is mine." The bandit leader said drawing a bow "I'll kill you were you stand."

"AHHH!" Lissa yelled when she fell out of the sky.

"I got ya." I said grabbing her.

"I didn't see his bow."

"It's alright." I smiled.

"I'm no good without my horse." She said "I'm falling back."

"Alright be safe."

I turned and glared at the leader "You just made a huge mistake."

I charged up a spell and the man started to run **"Superior Jolt!"**

The spear of lightning pierced his body and blew him away "Good riddance."

We all took some time to restore the messed up parts of the Village, Vaike was more than enough muscle for the job.

"Minerva stop trying to eat him, Vaike is friend not food!" Cherche yelled chasing her mini-dragon down.

"Robin!" Lissa yelled running "Come on!"

"Ow Lissa don't pull so hard, where are we going?!"

"Lucina said he went this way…" she mumbled.

"Lissa?"

"Maybe I should just forget about it?" my wife pouted.

"Hand over the girl and all you gold and no one dies." I looked over my shoulder and saw a highwayman trying to mug us.

"Back off." I said gathering magic.

_I used a good amount in the last fight I can't force myself much more._

"Hehe!" the mugger laughed stalking forward.

"He said back off! Sacred Stones!"

The boy from before slid passed and cut the bandit down.

"GAH!"

"Are you two…" the kid started talking and then stopped.

Lissa just stared at him "It really is you…"

"Umm…odd man out here." I said raising a hand.

"Robin, this is Owain." Lissa said "Our son…"

Now that I got a good look at him the kid did kinda look like me, my hair color, and similarities in the face.

"Mother…Father." The kid sighed "Hello…"

"Ha!" Lissa gasped and ran up "You're arm."

"Calm yourself mother it is but a torn sleeve." Owain said trying to reassure her.

"No not that!" Lissa yelled "That thing on your arm!"

"Oh that." Owain said looking "I suppose I should have shown you."

He rolled up his torn sleeve and around his inner elbow was a birthmark, just like the one on Chrom's shoulder or in Lucina's eye.

"This is my brand, the one carried by the house, so no more need to worry." Our son smiled.

"Then you knew…" Lissa said walking back to my side "That mine…"

"Never came in…Yes you told me." Owain said sitting on the dirt with us "It always bothered you…but the day mine showed up, you sure were happy. I don't think you stopped crying for hours."

"I was hoping she'd grow out of the crying phase." I sighed.

"Hey!"

"No mother still cries all the time."

"HEY!"

"Well then no more worrying." Owain said jumping up "It was just random chance yours never came in, we are family and nothing will change that. You are Chrom's blood sister, my brand proves that."

***sniff.*** Lissa was already sobbing again "Thank you….thank you Owain."

Lissa hugged the boy, who at least a foot taller than her.

"Mother you're staining my jacket with your tears."

"Shut up and let me hug you!"

"Yes Mom…"

I just laughed at the two of them, they looked happy together.

"As a scions of the hero it falls on me to prevent the dark future from arriving!" Owain yelled "Come we shall fight together as a family!"

Then he started flailing around like a madman.

"AH!" Lissa ran away "He's trying to kill me!"

"Sword hand…so passionate…and hungry!"

"Knock it off!"

Our son turned around and got decked by his cousin.

"Owain!" she glared.

"Lucina, my favorite cousin!" he smiled, rubbing his already swelling cheek.

"Where the hell have you been?" she said still glairing.

"you know…around." He gulped.

"We agreed the first thing to do was regroup on the other side." Our niece said through gritted teeth "You can't even do that right!"

"Hey I tried, I looked for everyone…for about a month and then my hand demanded we go on a journey."

"You idiot!"

"That's enough you two." I said picking my niece up.

"Put me down uncle, put me down so I can kill him!"

"Is she always this angry?" I axed.

"Only with me." Owain sighed.

"RAHHH!" Lucian yelled thrashing on my back "You'll understand my pain in a few hours, he never shuts up! And he does whatever his stupid personality demands!"

"I like to think I'm whimsical." Owain smiled.

"AHHHH!" Lucina screamed in rage.

We got back to camp, Lucina was still yelling.

"What the hell is going on?" Chrom said "Oh, it's that kid from before."

"Uncle Chrom!" he jumped forward "It's wonderful to see you!"

"Ummm?"

"He's my kid from the future." Lissa smiled.

"Oh…umm hello."

"Don't trust him father!" Lucina yelled "He's an unreliable ass!"

"I had a question." Chrom said "You're stance, it's based on the Ylissean style correct."

"Yes sir." Owain nodded "It's a hybrid of Ylisse and Feroxi styles. You taught me and then I used some of what Master taught to create my own style."

"I get it!" I perked up and smiled slyly at Lucina "You're jealous that your cousin got to spend time with your daddy."

"Hmph." The girl pouted embarrassingly "That's ridiculous."

"Who's master?" Lissa asked.

"Him."

"Eh?" Lon'qu perked up "Stop looking at me!"

_The quiet man teaching the loudmouth kid…why not._

* * *

**Later**

Everyone seemed to like Owain, he and Lissa were getting along really well, and we finally managed to get Lucina to stop trying to rain vengeance upon him. She was upset that she hadn't seen him in so long, but I could tell she was happy he was safe.

I was in a tent checking inventory when I heard a voice.

"My arm throbs? What is this rage?"

I peeked my head out and saw Owain fighting his own hand.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Stay back Dad!" he yelled "Don't get any closer!"

"Are you sick?"

_I'm really curious…did we drop him as a child?_

"The blood of heroes courses through my veins and it's hungry for prey." Owain yelled "I cannot guarantee safety from its wrath."

_We totally dropped him didn't we…_

"Are you cursed?" I sighed.

"The curse of a powerful bloodline's uncontrollable power."

_Yep…he was definitely dropped._

"MY SOUL!" he said grappling with his arm "Down sword hand."

"I'm gonna go get Lissa."

_I need to tell her make sure he grows up in a room with a lot of pillows._

"Mom…oh look there he seems to have calmed down." He said petting the hand "The pain has subsided."

I just kept walking.

"Dad? Come back, please don't get Mother!"

* * *

**Owain's POV**

"Why weren't you looking for us?" Lucina said for the thousandth time.

"Because…you guys were low on the priority list of the mighty Owain." I said "Do you have any clues on-."

"No." Lucina said standing up "Little bits on others but nothing on her…"

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath "She can't even defend herself…"

"She'll be fine Owain, we'll find her."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Inigo & Brady

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Why are mountains so steep?" I complained

"This ain't so bad." Donny said "We've climbed worse. But Uhh…it probably be easier if you weren't carry the Princess."

"I tried." I looked at the farm boy "She won't let me put her down."

"I understand and share your pain father." Owain said

"Walk faster dunce." Lucina mumbled riding on his back.

"Here have some water." Olivia smiled

"You're the best Olivia." I smiled.

"Ahem." Lissa coughed.

"Thank you Aunt Olivia." Owain smiled "You're a lifesaver."

"No I'm not…all I do is dance." She shyly smiled.

"That's not true." Lissa said "You've been getting really good with a sword."

"In our time you are quite skilled." Lucina said "You cut down hordes of bandits like it's nothing…or so I've heard."

"Well that doesn't sound like me at all." Olivia frowned.

"Still your dancing is something special" Donny smiled "It always lifts my spirits."

"Don't say that, a pig falling down stairs dances better." Olivia blushed "All I do is freeze up when people watch."

We were up in the mountains because Chrom had received a letter about bandits and we were going to lend a hand.

"The hold is just passed these trees." Chrom said looking out "What the…someone's fighting them alone!"

Chrom hopped on Sully's horse and the two rode off to check on the solo fighter. The rest of us prepared to attack, the problem was then Bandits were on the other side of a choke point, so it was going to be difficult. Miriel and Tharja blasted the guards and the entrance and the rest of us stormed in.

"The kid says he'll help us." Chrom said catching up.

"What's with the look?" I asked.

"Nothing…he just seemed odd was all."

Lissa and Cordelia were outside, flying around the sides in combat with other Pegasus riders.

"RAAHHH!" Owain let out a yell and his hand glowed purple **"Ignis Strike!"**

Back outside Virion was doing his best to shoot down the enemy flying units to give us some relief.

"Be purged by destruction!"

The bandit leader was hurling arrows down on us, Chrom and I slipped right through and crossed him up with our swords.

"GAHH. Lord Grima destroy them! BLEH!"

Everyone else wrapped up the rest of the bandits and we freed the fort.

"Oh thank you sire!" a woman came up and kneeled.

"Actually he did most of the heavy lifting." Chrom said pointing to the boy from before.

"Please accept this gift." The woman said "Thank you for all your help."

We all made camp since the sun was starting to set but the other fighter, Inigo, was looking around.

"Ah yes." He walked in "Olivia, may I have a moment?"

"What? Why me?!" she cried "Wait how do you know my name?"

"A bird told me." The man smiled "So?"

The whole camp was staring at the two of them.

"Umm…okay." Olivia said walking off.

"Well you see…gosh this is hard." Inigo mumbled "Umm…how about I show you this."

He help out his hand there was a little ring in it.

"How did you get this?!" she yelled "Wait…mine's still there?"

"Yes, how would the great Inigo have your ring when it is one of a kind?" the boy smiled "Unless perhaps…we have the same ring? As in…this ring, came from the future."

"Wait you mean-?!"

"There he is!" Owain yelled "Now go pester him instead of me!"

"Hello Inigo." Lucina waved.

"Friends!" the boy cheered "it has been too long!"

"How come you didn't find us?" Lucina sighed.

"Well it's not like I had much to go on, all I knew about my parents was that Mom was a dancer way back and dad worked on a farm. And two rouge swordsmen aren't the best descriptors for finding you two."

"Wait who is your dad?" Lissa asked.

"Doo~ Doo de dum." Donny hummed walking around.

"Hmmhmmhmmm." Olivia hummed neither of them speaking.

"It's those two right." We all asked.

"Correct!" Inigo nodded "Now that I have found my family my dancing has been restored."

"You dance?" Olivia asked.

"Sort of…I try my best." The boy frowned "not many people appreciated male dancers. Not that I care."

"I think that's wonderful." Olivia smiled "I'd love to watch you."

"Impossible, that would be far too embarrassing." Inigo said waving his arms "Besides I'd rather watch you or dad."

"Oh no!" Olivia yelled "I can't…"

"Dad don't dance Pop sings." Donny smiled "But only in the shower."

"I'm shyer that you mother just dance."

"No you first I'm the shy one."

"You two stop before we reach an infinite loop." Chrom sighed.

Everyone went back to business, Olivia and Donnel took some time to get to know their son.

"We're leaving Inigo!" Lucina yelled.

"But it's tea time!"

"Suck it up!" She yelled "March or we're leaving you behind."

"Fine." The boy mumbled running up "Wait for me!"

"Inigo I have a question." Olivia mumbled "Before you said I was a dancer in this time…what does that mean?"

"In the future you become a brave warrior, one of the best swordswoman in the world." Her son said "They say that your sword dances on the battlefield."

"That doesn't sound like me at all…" Olivia sighed.

* * *

**A few days later.**

"They say this shrine is one of the finest." Libra said "Thank you for allowing us to stop by it Prince Chrom."

"It's no problem Libra." Chrom smiled "I think we could all use a nice refresher."

The three of us were more towards the back.

"Chrom!" Maribelle came out of nowhere "We have to hurry."

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked.

"There are a ton of people fighting over there at that shrine."

We looked over the ridge.

"A fight in Naga's house." Libra spat "Disgraceful."

"Let's move people!" Chrom yelled.

We were able to slip by and get inside the temple; there were people inside looking for shelter and protection.

"So this is it huh?" a man with reddish hair sighed "Looks like I won't make it home for supper. Do your worst!"

"You seem pretty much fine." Chrom said.

"Yeah but I'm unarmed."

"So, there's more to fighting than blades and bows." Chrom said "You fight your own way."

"Don't patronize me!" the man said "I'm no good at fighting."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something." Chrom sighed.

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Chrom."

"Wait you're Chrom!" the man yelled looking him over.

"Do you know me?"

"Ma never shuts up about ya." The red head said.

"Am I acquainted with your mother?" Chrom asked.

"Kinda." The kid said "Look their on the move we can talk later."

"They have archers everywhere." I hissed "We can't go outside."

"Then let them come to us." Chrom said "Take position around the doors."

We spread out to cover the various entrances. Mages and Archers did their best to bat back the assault but it was difficult.

"GAH!"

Panne ducked back in after a she took an arrow to the shoulder.

"I got ya." The man from before said grabbing a staff.

It glowed and Panne's wound closed.

"That's much better thank you." She smiled.

"Move." Lon'qu pushed passed.

"Where are you going?" Panne asked her husband

The rest of us kept blockading the door. After a while the arrows stopped whizzing passed.

"They're done." Lon'qu walked back in, drenched head to toe in blood "Take care of the rest."

Anyone who could still fight stormed outside and we went on the offensive. We pushed the bandits back till they were running for the hills.

"Thank you so much." The head priest bowed "You truly saved us."

"We're sorry weren't here sooner…maybe we could have saved more people."

"You tried, that's welcome." The man said.

That priest that Chrom was with before was looking around and then he perked up and walked over to Maribelle.

"Hey Ma."

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow "Are you talking to me?"

"The name's Brady I'm-."

"I'm sorry but I can only heal physical injuries, you clearly have other issues." The noble woman sighed.

"Stop talking and look." The man said grabbing her shoulder.

"Unhand me brute!"

"Here!" the kid put something in her hand.

"This is…Ricken's ring…" she looked up and the slouching boy "You're…"

"I've been trying to tell ya, I'm-"

"Thief!" Maribelle screamed.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong."

"I'm awake I swear!" Vaike yelled.

"How dare you steal our possessions!" Maribelle yelled.

"What are we yelling about." Ricken said looking around.

"Ricken!" Maribelle yelled "This man stole from you."

"huh?"

She held up the ring.

"No…mine's still in my pocket." He said "I um…well this is awkward…I was gonna give it to you later…"

"Will y'all stop interrupting for one damn second?!" Brady yelled.

"Perhaps I can clear things up." Lucina said "This is Brady, the son of Maribelle and Ricken."

"You expect me to believe I gave birth to this thug!" Maribelle yelled.

"Jeez Ma that's harsh, I ain't the prettiest guy but I ain't no thug." Brady said scratching his head "Man you and Pa are real short."

"I'm not short!" Ricken yelled rubbing his foot in the dirt "My son is taller than me…my life is over."

"Well it's good ta see you again Ma."

"How did I let my child grow up referring to me as Ma?"

"You stopped trying after a decade." Brady shrugged.

"Well at least tell me you can ride or play the violin, chess?" the blonde asked totally ignoring her depressed fiancé.

"Yeah, yeah you beat all that junk into me." The boy grumbled.

"He's salvageable after all!" Maribelle cheered.

"Thanks…I think?"

"Chin up." Maribelle said "Mother is here now."

"I missed ya Ma!" the boy cried.

"Cut the waterworks." Maribelle said "It does not befit someone of you station, besides…you'll make me cry too."

"Oh…dammit Ma! WAHHH!"

"AHHH!" Maribelle started crying with him.

"BAHHH!" Ricken was crying, but not because of meeting his son, it was because he was short.

"Dear gods is all they do weep?" Chrom sighed "I think my ears might explode."

After a half hour the three ran out of water to cry with.

"I knew those two would end up together." Lissa smiled.

"Who, Maribelle and Ricken?"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago Maribelle said she thought it was getting more serious…"

"So where have you been?" Lucina asked.

"You know…around." Brady shrugged.

"Can you boys do anything right!" Lucina yelled "You had one job to find each other and you couldn't even do that right!"

"Sorry Ma'am…"

"Can't I just find one of the girls…ugh!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Kjelle and Cynthia

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"What do you make of it?" I asked sitting on a log in the snow.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Chrom said.

We had come across some old ruins, and someone, a girl, in heavy armor was being set upon by bandits.

"Please do something!" a woman yelled "I'm worried my friend is walking into a trap. My husband already fell to that man's tyranny and now I feel the same will happen to her."

"All right we'll see what we can do." Chrom said standing up "Let's move Shepherds."

We marched into the ruins and started to dispatch the man's aids so the girl could fight herself. the ruins had a second level and people were constantly streaming out of it. Luckily we were more than equipped to deal with them.

"Gaius get that door open." Chrom said.

"I'm working on it."

"Allow me." Anna smiled "Turn this way…and to the left and…"

***Click***

"We're in!"

The gate opened and Chrom moved in to back the girl up.

"Die fiend!"

Chrom leaned around the lance and slashed it away.

"You parried my strike." She gasped "Wait…do I know you? I feel like we've met before?"

"Can you lower the spear." Chrom asked since it was pointed at his chest.

She complied.

"We came to help you, you can't fight them all alone." I said "we'll take the rabble you have your duel."

"You'd do this for a stranger?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No…thank you."

She ran off to attack the wizard and the rest of us kept the others out.

"HYAAA!"

"AHHHAA!"

I looked over and the enemy wizard was impaled on a spear.

"Blast…it all…"

"And so the good guys win again." Sully laughed.

"Thank you for your help but other things lie ahead of me, by the way my name is Kjelle." The girl said "I need to find my parents."

"Well that's rough." Sully sighed "Got any ideas?"

"Just my mother's ring, that's all…" the girl said holding up a trinket.

"Mind if I have a look?" Sully asked.

"Go right ahead." The girl said handing it over.

"Hmm…this sure looks like mine." Sully said holding up the ring "It's is mine!"

"Huh?" Lucina perked up "Kjelle!"

"Sister!"

"Seems you have two." I laughed at Chrom.

"Two daughters...Shoot me now."

"Father come this is Kjelle your other daughter."

"Yeah I'm coming." Chrom sighed "I kinda wanted a son too…"

* * *

**A few days later…**

"This is a nice little town." I said looking around.

"It seems like some sort of harvest festival." Chrom explained as we walked.

"Everything smells delicious!" Lissa cheered.

We took a walk around and found a nice little place to get a bite to eat.

"Wel-COME!" the man yelled "It's…It's…"

"Huh?"

"Maybe he likes royalty?" Lissa pondered.

"Sorry we're closed." He said slamming the door in our face.

"How rude." Lucina pouted.

"Was it something we said?" Brady wondered.

We decided to try someplace else but each store slammed the door in our faces.

"People don't seem to like us." Chrom said.

"Yeah I figured it out." Gaius said walking up "This place is getting attacked by thugs every so often."

"Yes." Frederick spoke up "It seems you are their leader."

"Just great." Chrom sighed.

"Look at the bright side you're important enough to be impersonated." Kjelle said.

"Any ideas where they are?" Chrom asked.

"Out of town to the north." Gaius said.

"Let's take care of them, I won't have people sullying our name like this."

We trekked out to the nearby plains before the sun was blocked, up above was a girl with blazing orange hair riding a Pegasus.

"All who pretend to be Chrom will answer to me!" the girl yelled "Surrender or face my spear!"

"She sure is eager." Chrom sighed "Well Robin? She seems convinced we are the impostors."

"Does she think we're fakes because I don't act like a princess?" Lissa asked.

"I doubt it." I pointed at Owain who was fighting his hand again "Our family doesn't necessarily reflect high class…"

"Owain, honey stop that!" Lissa yelled running off "We don't look regal enough!"

"Maybe you should show her the truth." I told Chrom.

"I will strike you down!" the girl yelled circling above us.

The enemy force was assembling among some ruins.

"Yeah!" Stahl was riding through the enemy, slashing through people, Sully wasn't far behind stabbing with her lance or blocking with her shield.

"You in Gregor's way." The older man said breaking a lance with an axe.

"HYA!"

"GRRRAAA!"

In the sky Cordelia had engaged the girl and it wasn't long before the red head flew back.

"She's incredibly skilled." Cordelia said "It's like she trained under me."

"I've got her." Chrom said.

"HYAAA!"

The girl flew passed and Chrom jumped up and grabbed her off the steed.

"Listen to me, they are lying to you." Chrom said.

"Let me go you brigade!" she said flailing around "I have nothing to say to a impostor of my daddy's friend."

"Huh?"

She wriggled free and picked up a spear "I'll cut you down where you stand!"

She tried to attack Chrom but she was stopped "That's enough from you cupcake."

Gaius picked up her spear "You're starting to piss us off kid so go home, this ain't a place for a runt like you."

The thief walked off, but the girl was staring in awe.

"I see now." Chrom smiled "Welcome to the past."

"Wait…you know."

"You're from the future correct, Lucina and the others have told us all about that."

"Lucy is here?!" the girl perked up.

She looked around and the blue haired girl slicing down a bandit.

"You're…the real Chrom." She gasped.

"Last time I checked I was." He smiled.

"This is so embarrassing!" the girl whined "I'm so stupid! Wait that means the other guy is a phony, I'm gonna get him for this!"

The girl ran back to her horse and flew off.

"Well that explains a lot." Chrom said "Let's move!"

We pushed through the first line, but when we passed the ruins a whole new army of mercenaries was there. They charged but with a little assistance from Owain and Inigo we had no trouble getting passed them.

"I'll kill you now." Tharja laughed firing off a spell "Haa…"

"Hey just leave me alone!"

I looked over and the girl was closing in on the man.

"How dare you impersonate my favorite uncle!" she yelled "RAHHH!"

He was running in a tizzy to avoid her stabs. But he managed to duck into the trees and even though we sent people after him we never found the guy.

"Oh poo, I really wanted to catch him." The girl pouted "Jerk face."

We went back into town and told them the bandits had been dealt with, they were very grateful.

"Umm Sumia, do you have a moment?" the girl form before asked walking up.

"Oh you're that girl from before, um…hello, what's your name?"

"Cynthia, my name is Cynthia!"

"That's an adorable name." Sumia smiled.

"I know, I love it." The girl smiled wide "My Mom gave me that name it was a gift…from you."

"Me but…I've never named a child."

"But you will." The girl nodded quickly "In the future, where I'm from, Mom. See you gave me a ring that matched yours…or you will give it to me, boy this is confusing."

"So you're my daughter?" Sumia asked.

"Sure are!" the girl said running forward "Hugs-WAH!"

She tripped and fell on her face "Ouchy…I'm okay."

"Yeah we're related." Sumia sighed "Let's see, you dropped this spear head."

"Oh please give that back!"

"Why are you lugging this around?"

"Because it's going to be the tip for my spear, I haven't made it yet, you said we'd make it together…but…you broke your promise and never…came home."

Cynthia looked like she was about to start sobbing.

"How could you do that?! You were…invincible."

"So I…died." Sumia sighed "I guess I'm not so great after all."

"You're great to me." Cynthia smiled.

"Well it seems like I have a wonderful child." Sumia smiled back "I'll help you make that spear."

"YAY!" the girl jumped forward and hugged her mom "I love you Mommy!"

"Umm by the way…who is your father?" Sumia asked.

"Papa should be around here somewhere…let's see…There he is!"

"Are…you sure?" Sumia gulped.

"See I have Daddy's hair.

"You know I'd be a pretty bad thief if I let people stare at me all day." Gaius said walking over "What's with the look?"

"PAPA!"

* * *

**Later…**

"You're not upset are you?" Owain asked.

"No I'm not upset." I sighed.

"Oh that's good."

"I'm furious!" I snapped "What the hell is wrong with you, you start babbling like you possessed your gonna give you mother night terrors!"

I stood back and took a deep breath "I'm happy you're okay. But what the heck were you doing? Reading a script for a play?"

"I don't not use a script!" Owain yelled "This is all improve…I mean authentic. I am a hero who traveled across time."

"Yeah I know scion of the exalt bloodline. I don't know how you spout this stuff and not feel any shame."

"Ashamed, far from it!" Owain said "Although I can't blame you for not understanding my aesthetic. After all you are from a simpler time…"

"I don't want to be form a future where everyone talks like you."

The air felt tense and I saw a bush move.

"DOWN!"

I tackled the boy.

"AHHH!" I hissed as I felt an arrow hit my shoulder

_Damn that stings._

"Father! Your shoulder!" Owain yelled.

"Don't pull it out!" I screamed.

I pulled my son behind the nearby rocks "There are archers in the trees, I've got your back, and I won't let them hurt you."

I took a second to assess the situation "There's too many, and I'm wounded we have to fall back."

"Yes sir."

_They likely targeted us because I'm Lissa's husband, it's easy to cripple a country if you kill a member of the royal family, not the first time I've been a target, but I rather it be me than Lissa or Chrom._

We ran through the forest, I was a few steps behind because there was an arrow in my shoulder, but after a bit we lost our pursuers.

"We should be fine here." I said as we stopped in a meadow.

Owain was off looking at a stream.

"Owain?"

"Why did you take that arrow, you could've been killed!" he yelled "This…is just how it happens…"

"How what happens?"

"Dad…"

I walked over and saw that he was crying. I placed my free arm on his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's…nothing." He said wiping his face off "Just more of me being silly. Forget I said anything. I'll go get Mom to look at your shoulder."

"I'll be right here." I said.

Owain ran off.

_What spooked him so much?_

Lissa returned shortly after, she scolded me for being reckless and cleaned my wound. After that the three of us went back to camp and at dinner together, Owain was oddly quiet.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message mem any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Seevera & Gerome

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"We can't fight back their leader is a former Valmese general."

"What was that about Valm?" Chrom perked up.

We had stopped in a village and while picking up supplies overheard something about local mercenaries.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Chrom."

"The ruler of Ylisse!" the elder bowed "And the princess' husband."

_Do I not have a title…am I just Lissa's husband?_

"Maybe they can help?"

"Fool we can't ask such royals for help."

"Uhh…we hear you." Chrom sighed "But I will listen to your problem."

"Thank you so much!"

They said that some things had been stolen and taken to a castle outside of town. We said we helped and went out to inspect.

"Hmm? There are two entrances." I said "Perhaps we should split up."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll take the right you keep some at the left."

"Cool."

I kept Stahl, Tharja, Panne, Nowi and Sully with me and Chrom took Miriel, Gaius, Lissa and Virion with him.

"YEAH!" Nowi cheered transforming and blowing fire down one of the halls.

"Hmm…" Tharja snapped her fingers and even more fire appeared.

We blazed through our side and before long we were regrouping with Chrom's team, but her had one additional companion, a short girl with her brown hair tied in twin tails. She chaged forward and kicked the door open.

"Nelson!" she yelled.

"Huh?"

"DIE!"

In one motion she slammed her sword through him.

_Talk about strong._

"Hmph." She flipped her hair over her shoulder "That's that. Now to go find it…"

We headed down into the treasure room and started getting ready to carry things back to the village.

"Here it is!" the girl form before yelled digging through a pile.

"It's a ring?" I observed taking it from her.

"It's MY ring." She said snatching it back "Stop looking at it, it's priceless. Nelson stole it from me."

"Well good thing you were able to get it back." Chrom smiled.

"Hmph!"

The girl turned to leave but she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Cordelia smiled "I didn't see you there."

"What'd you want?!" the girl snapped.

"Sorry, thanks for helping us today." The woman smiled "You were very brave…"

"Severa, my name's Severa."

"That suits you." The knight smiled "My name's-."

"Cordelia, I know."

"Did I perhaps introduce myself before?" Cordelia asked "I don't remember…"

"Well I know it so you must have.'

"I see, well thank you all the same Severa."

"You said that already Jeez!" the girl whined louder "Besides I didn't do anything special. I was just reclaiming what was mine."

"Are you speaking of that ring?" Cordelia said leaning of "My goodness it looks just like mine…I see how you knew my name. You're one of Lucina's friends aren't you? I'm also guessing you are my daughter."

Severa just grumbled to herself "…Lonely…"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, hang on…Stahl!"

"Eh?" the man looked up half asleep "Is it time for lunch?"

"I said I thought you might be lonely so I came to visit!" Severa yelled "You're welcome by the way."

"That is very sweet of you." Cordelia said "Stahl look who I found!"

"Well she's kinda cute? Who is she."

"She's our daughter stupid."

"Oh…well hiya."

"She's just adorable isn't she?" Cordelia smiled

"Stop mocking me!" Severa snapped "You…you don't care at all!"

"What would make you think that?" her mother said "I'm thrilled to meet you."

"Then…why did you leave?" Severa looked away "You said you were going to fight for what mattered, but…you never came home. You choose Chrom over me and Dad!"

"I can't answer for my future self." Cordelia sighed.

"I'm sure future her had a good reason." Stahl sighed.

"I know that I'd want nothing more than the world to be a great place for you to grow up in." Cordelia smiled "At least…that's what I want right now."

"You don't think I know that?" Severa hissed "I mean I do but…"

"I apologize for being a bad mother." Cordelia sighed.

"Well you're my mom, so you're the best mom." Severa pouted "Just like Dad is the best Dad."

"Seems we are very lucky people." The Pegasus knight smiled.

"I missed you guys." Severa said hugging her parents and crying "I'm sorry I was so mean! I just…Don't wasn't to lose you again! Don't ever leave, promise!"

"We promise."

"Father, Mother." Owain whispered.

"Huh?"

"You have to hide me!" he whisper yelled.

Severa's ear twitch "I hear you."

"EEP! Don't hurt."

"You have some nerve!" Severa yelled.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't think it was that bad."

"EHHH?!" Severa sneered "Not that bad!"

"AHHH!" my son ran off when Severa drew her sword.

"Get back here!" she yelled "I'm only gonna cut you balls off! You don't do that crap and then disappear!"

"Now I really want to know what he did." Lissa smiled "Our kid is weird."

"Yeah, sure is odd that our kid hates yours." Stahl said.

"Seems like a lot of people are at their wit's end with Owain." I sighed.

"I can tell you what he did." Inigo said.

"Hmm?"

"Just before we all came back to this time…those two…" the boy winked and started making kissy faces.

"EH?!" the four of us gasped.

"Yeah…" Brady rubbed his chin "I kinda remember something like that."

"Oh it was super intense!" Cynthia said waving her arms "I'm pretty sure there was tongue!"

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Severa cried before glaring back at Owain "Stop running!"

* * *

**Later…**

"We're really here!" Cherche cheered "Minerva and I haven't visited the Wyvern Valley in years! You should all be careful, they can get pretty ferocious, even more than Minerva."

"Nothing is worse than that beast." Vaike mumbled.

"Minerva says hello." Cherche smiled at the blonde man.

"Everyone likes me." Vaike gloated "Better snatch me up while there's still time Cherche, you never know when a smoking hot babe might come along and whisk me away. It's hard to resist the Vaike."

"Keep dreaming." Lissa whispered.

"Be nice." I said playfully elbowing her "He's trying to impress her."

"HELP!"

We were all drawn to a man running at us.

"What now?" Chrom grumbled "Everywhere we go someone needs help."

"Isn't it your job to help people." Tharja mumbled.

"Brigands are attacking the Valley!" the man sputtered "My friends are in danger!"

Near the entrance a man in a mask was sitting there.

"Are you with the village?" Chrom asked.

"I am Gerome, a traveler."

"These people are in dire straits, will you help us?" I asked.

"It is not my place to interfere." The man said "Death comes for all eventually."

"You would watch innocent people die and claim it was fate?!" Chrom yelled.

"I've seen too much fate to doubt." He mumbled.

"You give up rather than face the world, I cannot understand your thinking. A poor past does not justify a poor future. But I can't force you, I hope you will join us." Chrom said getting into the formation.

The valley was divided into many islands connected by rope bridges. The bridges were rickety and difficult to cross especially with the Wyverns flying by caused more problems by making the bridge. Nowi seemed right at home flying around and tackling dragons in the sky.

The Wyverns were weak to magic so our mages were having a field day, the hardest part of the fight was positioning. The platforms and bridges made maneuvering difficult. The enemy commander was all the way in the back, far out of reach.

"HYA!" the boy Chrom talked to before landed on a Wyvern and split the man in two with his axe "I guess it was fate…"

Without the leader the other men dispersed, leaving us to regroup and settle the villagers down.

"Excuse me." Cherche walked up to the boy from before "Do you have a moment?"

"What?"

"I was hoping to meet your Wyvern." The woman smiled.

"Why?" the man continued to be short with her.

"I want to see if yours is cuter than mine." Cherche smiled "I know it's not very sporting since mine is the finest in the world…"

"Do whatever you want." The kid said.

"Thank you." Cherche said walking up to the lizard "aren't you just the cutest…you're nearly a perfect match for my sweet Minerva."

Cherche titled her head "You're almost…identical!"

"That's because they are." The boy explained "they are one and the same."

"Minerva? How?!"

"Check her from snout to tail, the scars match."

"Are you…?" Cherche wondered.

"I am…but I had not intended for us to meet." The man said.

"But why not?" Cherche asked concerned.

"I came back to release Minerva." The man said turning away "Not to seek parents I had already bid farewell too long ago."

"You crossed time just to free Minerva? Why?"

"In my time, Minerva is the last of the Wyverns…I did not want her to suffer like that."

"She's lucky to have such a kind caretaker." Cherche smiled "As am I."

"I have no intentions of becoming close to you." The boy said "I will not mock fate. I will not weep twice for a lost mother. My burden is to heavy now…"

"Yet you keep carrying it." A voice said.

Vaike walked up to them "If you hate life so much stop fighting and go disappear."

"Vaike." Cherche said concerned.

"This world ain't for wusses." Vaike said "Stand and fight or get out of the way. Now start talking nice to Cherche or we're gonna have a problem."

"Enough." The kid shook him off and stormed off "As I said before…I have no use for dead parents."

"Gerome wait!" Lucina yelled chasing after him "Come back!"

I'm not sure what Lucina said, but somehow she convinced Gerome to come join us.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Morgan

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Just ONE chapter today ):**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked as we entered the sacred ground.

"The town's folk spoke of ruins of Naga." Chrom gritted his teeth "Although I wish they had mentioned the Risen. We'll have to earn the treasure the hard way."

"That just makes it more fun!" Vaike laughed.

When we started moving into the temple, taking out the small clusters of Risen as we went.

"KYAAA!"

I looked over and saw a small girl with short blonde hair trying to beat back a Risen with a simple cleric staff. I used my magic to zap the attacking zombie and run over to her.

"You don't look like a treasure hunter why are you here?"

There was a sudden sparkle in the girl's eyes "There you are Father, I was worried we had gotten separated!"

The girl ran over to me

"I'm sorry what?"

"No harm no foul I suppose, come on let's go home." She said trying to take my hand "The air must be good here you look ten years younger."

"Freeze let's back up to the whole Father thing!" I yelled

I kneeled down and put my hand on her shoulder "Are you from the future with Lucina and Owain?"

"Who are they, and did you just ask me if I was from the future?"

I looked at her confused.

"What, do I have something in my teeth? Hello, it's me Morgan! Your darling daughter, daddy's little girl and all that jazz." The girl smiled and then frowned "Are you sick, maybe you should go back to bed, or I have a staff so I can heal you…but…how do I do that? HNGH my head hurts…"

"Hey now." I rubbed her shoulder "You can't force it."

_I believe her story, she has eyes that sparkle like Lissa's, and hair just the same. Owain never mentioned he had a sister…but, seems like me…she can't remember…_

"Listen." I looked at Morgan "I know I sound crazy but you came here from the future, you must believe me."

"That's not possible!" she yelled "I don't…I can't-!"

"It's you have to trust me, remember you said I looked younger." I made her look at my face "Someone my age can't possibly have child as old as you. You have yet to be born in this time."

"You do look younger…and your facial hair is missing…but."

"I know it's hard to believe-." I observed some Risen stalking closer "Look this isn't a good place to talk, come with me it's dangerous here we can talk more later."

"I was like you once, alone in a field confused and with no one to turn to, but Chrom and Lissa saved me…if they hadn't…who knows." I faintly smiled at the memory, one of my own "Now I'm going to repay the favor and look out for you."

"Wait you woke up in a field too?" Morgan giggled "Guess I really do take after you!"

"Well at least you kept a pleasant outlook, stay close I'll get you out of here."

"Yes Sir!"

Morgan stayed close as I pushed deeper into the temple.

"Robin that's the one!" Chrom yelled pointing out a Risen "That's the leader!"

"Then let's take him out!"

The Prince and I ran forward and shoved our swords into the monster.

"GARAAAA!" it hissed disappearing to smoke.

Chrom walked up and open the chest "This must be Naga's Tear, I can feel the power within it."

"I bet this baby is sweet!" Lissa cheered.

"Hmm…"

"What is it Robin?" Lissa asked "You've been staring at that girl a lot, I'm not losing you am I?!"

"Nah…she has no memories."

"Just like you." Chrom said.

"But what's wilder is that she claims to be my daughter."

"What?!"

"You're saying we have two kids?!" Lissa smiled "I have to go introduce myself!"

"Wait Lissa." I said grabbing her arm "She has no memories, let me talk to her first okay."

I went over to Morgan and explained everything we knew about the future.

"So the time I come from is in ruins…this is a lot to take in…"

"Yes, and we're fighting to stop that future." I told her "If you stay with us it will mean more fighting."

"I see…I'm sorry after all this talking I still don't remember anything but you." She frowned.

"It'll come back soon." I smiled "No reason to apologize. My past is full of holes but I manage, and so will you."

"I know that if you're with me everything will work out." She smiled and hugged me "You know now that I think about it I do remember one thing."

"Hmm?"

"That I want to be a great tactician like you! Now I can learn first-hand, not that war is a good thing mind you."

"You're certainly optimistic." I smiled "I'm glad you're here Morgan."

"Me to!" she cheered.

"Morgan someone wants to meet you." I said waving someone over.

Lissa walked over and leaned over face to face "Hi there."

Morgan just blinked "Hello…"

Lissa looked downcast "What's with the look, it's me."

"I'm sorry." Morgan frowned "Who are you?"

Lissa's expression only lowered more "I…see…you don't remember me…"

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to." Morgan frowned.

"No sweetie." Lissa smiled "don't be upset I'm not angry or anything."

"Morgan." I looked at the girl "This is Lissa, my wife, and your mother."

Lissa leaned over "I am her Mom right?"

"Well she looks a lot like you so I assume so."

"Mother?" Morgan titled her head "I'm sorry…nothing is coming."

Lissa just frowned before smiling bright "Then we'll have to wait till it does."

"Morgan!"

The girl was yanked from Lissa and engulfed in a hug by someone else "I was looking all over for you!"

"Mother, Father, why is this strange man attacking me?"

"Strange is a funny thing to call your own brother." Owain laughed.

"Brother?" Morgan tilted her head again.

"She has no memories son." I sighed before explaining.

Owain grumbled to himself "This is my fault…we never should have been separated in the first place…"

"It's no one's fault." Lissa said walking up to the children "All that matters is that we're back together, all four of us…there are only four of us right?"

"At last count there was." Owain nodded.

Lissa walked off with Morgan, the two girls talking about clerical things.

"Good, cause if you hiding any other siblings you better speak up now." I said "You're already in deep trouble for not mentioning Morgan."

"Sorry…I didn't want you all to tremble with worry."

"Uh huh…"

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

"Hmmm…" I was reading a book of the army's likes and dislikes even my own, I thought it might jog my memory.

"You idiot just grow up for once!" I heard Severa yell "You're a grown man so act like it!"

I looked over and saw Owain stumble into my tent.

"Oh hey Morgan."

"Hello Big Brother." I smiled "I was just reading. Do you need something, or are you only here to escape the wrath of Severa and Lucina?"

"Umm…it's bad habit for a hero to be idle so I came to see what you were doing." He said sitting down "Are you trying to learn about new magic for healing or something?"

"No these are just notes about myself from the people in camp, I was hoping they might spark a memory or two…is it true that I got five nosebleeds in a single day? I don't remember it at all but it sounds fun."

"Well you're as cheerful and bubbly as ever." My brother smiled.

"Am I, or…was I?" I bit my lip "It sounds kinda familiar? Still everything is weird cause you being my sibling still hasn't clicked."

"Well look how I feel." He smiled "My sister has no memories of me, asking all kinds of questions like a stranger. I'm not sure how to interact with you."

"Well I'm working hard for my memories so don't worry." I smiled "Someday things will stop being awkward, I have a noble goal right, I'm such a selfless girl."

"Humble as ever…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Owain said shocked "Well anyway I'm here to help if you need it. Someday we'll be able to laugh about the old times."

"Right!" I cheered.

I went about my day, doing this and that until I stumbled across father.

"Ah Dad come over here a minute."

"Morgan don't pull." He said freeing himself from my grip "What is it?"

"Nothing~" I hummed "I just want to talk."

"Well I'm supposed to meet with Chrom right now, Let's talk here."

"I can wait…" I pouted.

"You get your pout from Lissa that's for sure." He mumbled "It's nothing urgent?"

"No…Um…I'll be back in a sec."

I scampered off to check somethings "Now I just have to get Father to walk here and he'll fall into my trap."

I ran back over to my parent "Let's go for a walk Dad."

"Morgan I told you I'm a little busy, are you feeling okay?"

We walked a few feet before Father jumped back, avoiding my pitfall.

"Nice try kid."

"How did you know?" I pouted again "It wasn't suspicious looking at all!"

"You're pit is fine, you were the giveaway." He smiled "You were acting strange so I had to be extra cautious, subterfuge is half of any good trap dear."

"I'll get you next time!" I cheered "Also can you help me fill the hole I wouldn't want anyone to fall in."

"How deep is it?!" he gasped.

"I don't know…a couple dozen feet."

"A couple dozen?!"

After a few hours father and I finally filled the hole. After that was dinner and then I went to study a little more.

"It's strange…I remember Dad so clearly but Mother…I have nothing. I don't remember any other Family, not Owain, or Mom, or Uncle Chrom and my cousins…I don't even remember being a princess…"

"What's up Morgan." Someone said hugging me.

"Mother!" I smiled "I was just thinking about you. This is a fun turn of fate…or what did Dad call it…invisible bonds or some mumbo jumbo like that."

"That's an interesting take." Mom smiled.

"So even though I can't remember you we'll always be linked." I smiled "Umm by the way…I don't know why I've forgotten you. Could you maybe help me try and get those memories back?"

"I happy to try."

"Yay!" I cheered "I'll start prepping right away!"

"Well you certainly get your energy from me." Lissa smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Yarne & Laurent

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

We had come across a land being contested of be two groups of rival knights.

"Look at them." I sighed "really they're fighting right now?"

"Letting them fight would be bad for the nearby villages." Frederick said.

"Then let's make sure that doesn't happen."

Before we could take one step the mercenaries were drawing swords.

"Well the diplomatic approach is out." I sighed.

"We should look to end it quickly." I said "Consider allying with one side."

"Or." Lon'qu was playing with his sword "Save the trouble of having to come back and get ride of all of them now."

"Hmmm?"

"Something wrong Panne?" I asked.

"The air…what is this smell?" she mumbled "It can't be…"

Panne suddenly transformed and ran off.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What is she doing!" Lon'qu yelled "Get back here!"

Both groups of knights wanted our assistance, and we decided to help the ones in the heavy armor, which meant we had to fight a group of horseback riders.

"Help!" a man cried running in a circle "I don't wanna die!"

"Stop crying and fight!" Lon'qu said cutting down another rider.

"HYA!" Morgan was running around swinging an axe.

_Where did she pick that up?!_

"HMPH!" Virion rolled passed and took out another archer.

"I believe that one in the back is in charge." He said "Their force is thinning back already but will crumble without him."

"Then I'll take him out." I said running forward **"Levin Sword!"**

The guy never saw the bolt crashing down into his horse and zap them both. In the end the fighting was futile and both sides got wiped out, the Shepherds were the only ones standing.

"You boy!" Panne said marching up to the kid who was cowering behind a tree.

"AHHH!" he screamed in sheer terror "Don't scare me like that!"

"What is your name." Panne demanded.

"Yarne." He shivered "Don't you remember, you're the one who gave it too me."

"I see…so you are mine."

"Well I'm a taguel right, I kinda have to be."

"The ears don't lie." Everyone nodded.

"I am pleased." Panne smiled "You represent a hope for our race."

"No pressure." Yarne mumbled.

Panne smiled even more "You are proof that Man and Taguel can coexist…this brings me great joy."

"I'm nothing special." The kid shrugged "All I did was get born. You and dad were all about that bridging the gap junk. Thanks for marrying dad by the way. I really am proud of my heritage.

"Hmph…" Lon'qu huffed to himself.

* * *

**Later**

"Come on Daddy can't we go shopping again!" Severa whined.

"I said no." Stahl said trying not to yell.

_Severa is a handful…that poor, poor man._

"Grr…" Lon'qu was grumbling to himself.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"That damn kid…He won't quit following me." The swordsman hissed "He's convinced I'm going to leave his mother and he will cease to exist."

"Yarne is a bit of a worrywart." I laughed.

"Future me raised such a coward…I really am slacking."

"Gods it's hot~" Inigo whined.

"Water?" his mother offered.

"Ah thank you." He said drinking it "Why are we out this far again?"

"Something about a mystery village." Morgan giggled.

"Mirage Village." Chrom said "They say a great staff lies there, we may be able to make use of it."

"If it even exists." Ricken said.

"Most likely the village is a mirage." Miriel said "A figment of weary travelers imaginations."

The biggest problem with finding the village was that the desert was crawling with thugs who don't like it when people step on their turf. We marched through the sands, asking local villages about the legend of the oasis. No one was of great help, one scolerly looking boy had a few ideas but nothing great.

A local bandit gang tried to slow us down, but we were easily able to deal with them.

"So hot~" Inigo whined again "I see a beautiful maiden."

"AH don't go that way!" Olivia yelled "It's just sand!"

"Heat must be getting to all of us." Chrom said.

"I feel right at home." Tharja laughed.

"Be quite desert woman!" we all yelled.

"Hye Chrom." Nowi whined "Can we stop there."

"Huh? What are you talking about Nowi?"

"That village right over there."

"Was that there a second ago?" I asked.

"Gregor does not think so."

"Perhaps…" Lucina pondered.

"AH!" Cynthia cheered "Maybe we found it!"

Sure enough we had found it, the village we were searching for. They gifted us with the staff and we were finally able to get out of the heat.

"May I have a word?" the boy from one of the villages asked walking up.

"I don't see why not." Miriel said.

"How would you asses my performance?" the boy asked.

"You have natural deficiencies but you compensate well." Miriel responded "I surmise it is the result of considerable effort."

"A wonderful response." The boy smiled "You are as blunt as ever Mother."

"Mother?"

"Yes, I am you future progeny, Laurent." The boy nodded.

"Do you have any evidence to back this claim?"

_She…doesn't believe him?_

"I have a ring which is the same as yours." Laurent said "Literally they are the same bobble."

"It does appear to be identical."

"Two instances of a unique object should suffice correct."

"No." Miriel shook her head.

"I don't comprehend."

"there is the possibility you took this key from the original traveler." Miriel proposed.

"An astute criticism." Laurent gaffed "It seems I must prove my claim in a different way. A single minded approach to the truth…"

"A reasonable assumption." Miriel nodded "But a unilateral investigation is hardly credible."

"then how-"

"But there is no material to suggest that you are not my son, as you claim, I shall conduct an inquiry of my own. Until then we should operate under the consensus that you are my son."

_These two are making my head hurt._

"So." I leaned over to Lucina "Is he-."

"Yeah he is."

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm Where is it?" I mumbled "I know I had it…"

"Looking for the treatise on tactics?" Morgan asked "It has a blue cover, very big?"

"Yes dear, how did you know?" I said confused "Wait a minute~"

"Yeah I hid it, can you find it?"

"I suppose this is your challenge for the day." I sighed.

"It's in camp, you have till sundown." Morgan giggled "But my spot is so good you'll never find it even if you had weeks."

"Hmmm…HA!" I hugged my daughter "I found it."

"WHAT?!"

I pulled the book out form inside her satchel.

"How did you know?"

"Come on Morgan." I smiled "You know me, and you know I love that book, so you'd never hid it someplace it might be damaged or stolen, the only place would be on your person."

"And I thought I was being clever." The girl pouted.

"Ha…well I win again today, come on take a seat." I smiled.

"Huh?"

"Let's read a few chapters."

"Yay!"

Morgan sat with me, as we read the book she asked all sorts of questions about tactis and strategy, I did my best to answer.

"And so Flying units are best dealt with by archers, an questions Morgan…Morgan."

I looked down and the girl was leaning on my chest, sleeping.

"You two look so cute." Lissa whispered walking in "Reading?"

"Yeah…she's really into this stuff." I smiled "I should go put her in bed."

I scooped Morgan up and walked passed Lissa, my wife gave me a kiss and then kissed Morgan on the forehead.

"Night, Night." Lissa whispered :you're coming to bed soon right."

"Yeah I'll be in, in a second." I smiled walking off.

I went and tucked Morgan into bed "Good night."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Noire & Nah

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

"Mother there you are!" Morgan called "Do you have a moment?"

"For you sure." I smiled.

"Perfect, time to start operation get Memories of Mom back!"

_Sounds like someone has been hanging out with Owain and Cynthia…_

"Step one is figure out how to trigger a flashback, I banged my head into the wall but that didn't work…I got real dizzy but that was it. What do you think Mother, perhaps a stone instead?"

"How about now smashing our heads into anything." I smiled.

_Why are my kids so crazy?_

"How about this." I smiled "Just look at my face for a while."

"You're a genius Mom!"

"No I'm a princess!" I laughed.

Morgan got uncomfortably close and bored a hole in me with her eyes.

"Hmm…HUGH…GRR…." Morgan pouted.

_Hmm do I really look like that when I pout?_

"Nothing…" Morgan sighed "It's like looking at a book and having all the words get jumbled."

"I think that's enough for today." I said patting her on the head "Let's go see what the others are up to."

"I won't give up till I remember you!" Morgan cheered running off.

_Poor kid…I hope she remembers soon…_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Slavers huh?" I said looking out at the abandoned castle "Damn…"

"We'll have to hurry and save them." Chrom said.

"Let's just stay here and let me do it." Tharja snickered "A slow death over a year.'

"I think that captive girl would appreciate a little more haste." Chrom said.

"Fine." Tharja sighed "You guys are no fun…"

The slavers were dragging off a girl she was tall, slender yet curvy and had short hair.

Chrom and I went up to get the girl and the others took the other way around to get rid of the guards.

"Gosh you're all so annoying!" Severa yelled slashing a man.

"HYAAA!" Lucina was right behind her, slashing the ones behind her friends back.

Chrom and I made it to the cell but before we could open int eh door was kicked open.

"Get outta the way!" the girl yelled storming passed.

"She's escaped!" A Griffon rider flew passed and the girl drew her bow.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"

With one pull she scored a head shot and felled the enemy.

"What a shot!" I gasped.

"I'll shoot so many arrows no one will be safe!" she roared.

We moved around the fort until there were only a few slavers left.

"All right I'll stop just let me go!" the leader begged.

"DIE IN A FIRE!" the girl yelled riddling him with arrows from across the river.

"She's a psycho!" I yelled

"Ha…ha…oh…huh?" the girl held her forehead and looked around "What happened?! Stop staring at me!"

"Now she's bashful?" Chrom said confused.

She tiptoed over.

"Thank you for saving me." The girl whispered.

"It's all right, take your time." Chrom said "You're safe now."

"P-please let me come with you." She said, still talking quietly "There is someone I need to find and I don't want to be alone."

We made camp and the new girl, Noire, was very shy and quiet, not talking to anyone.

"What are you staring at?" Tharja hissed at the girl.

"Um…would you…Uhh…"

"Speak up!"

"Look at this please!"

"Nice ring…you trying to sell it or something, go talk to the thief then."

"No um…"

"Speak girl."

"Please just…I need a second." Noire stared hyperventilating "Where did I put that talisman…"

The archer reached into her pocket and pulled out a round trinket.

"Ehh?" Tharja looked at her.

"HAHAHA!" the girl suddenly laughed "I AM FURY! A RAIN OF BLOOD AND THUNDER!"

"What?"

"I AM YOUR DAUGHTER FORM THE FUTURE!" she yelled.

"Whoa!" everyone yelled.

"You testing my patience girl." Tharja hissed.

"YOU INSOLENT WITCH! I speak the truth!"

"What the hell is this thing?" Tharja said touching the trinket.

"You made it, a steal heart for your coward daughter!"

_Why does she have to yell!_

"It drove away the fear of death or killing! I am an Avatar of Retribution! It allowed me to survive the desolation of a ruined future! HAHAHA!"

"Give me that." Tharja snatched the talisman.

"Wait stop I can't-."

"What survive, be an Avatar of Retribution?" Tharja grumbled "You can and will without some dumb toy…the retribution to me…"

"Mother!" the girl sobbed.

"I made this…damn I'm good." Tharja smiled.

"Mother your scaring me." Noire gulped.

"You have my blood right? I'm gonna be needing some of it back."

"AHHH!" the girl cired "I mean..."

Her eyes got dark "Even without blood my body shall rain down thunder!"

"See you don't need a prop to be strong…you're my daughter." Tharja snickered.

"AHAHAHA!"

"He...he…he." Tharja snickered.

"HAHAHA!"

"We're all doomed." Chrom sighed.

"Now I find it hard to believe I would actually copulate with someone." Tharja sighed "Who is your father girl?"

"Father…" Noire's dark eyes flicked around and locked on, she raised a finger an pointed.

"HIM?!" Tharja yelled.

"PFFT!" Lissa started to laugh "AHAHAHA!"

"Oh my." Chrom tried not to laugh "Pfffttt…"

"This is interesting."

"I refuse to believe I have a child with him!" Tharja yelled.

"I cannot possible love her!"

"Well that's Dad all right." Noire said getting meek again.

"I'll formally introduce myself." The girl bowed "I'm Noire, daughter of Tharja and Frederick."

* * *

**Later**

"Robin hold me this place is creepy." Lissa shivered.

"No Daddy protect me." Morgan whined.

Somehow we had ended up in a spooky mansion, everyone was afraid of potential ghosts.

"Walk in front of me Owain." Severa said from behind my son.

"Why Severa are you scared?"

"I am not scared!" she snapped "I just want the ghosts to eat you first is all."

"OH god we're all gonna die aren't we!" Yarne cried.

"I don't wanna die!" Nowi screeched "WAAHH!"

"Please stop with the crying." Gregor sighed.

"I bet the ghosts have no skin." Henry laughed.

"What if that ghost from the garrison follows us here?" Ricken shivered.

"There are no ghosts!" I yelled "Will everybody calm down!"

"EEEKKK!"

"A ghost!" everyone yelled.

"It sounded like a scream from a child." Chrom said not even phased.

"Spread out and find her."

The mansion must have been playing tricks on me because when we spread out it was like the walls shifted and closed off paths.

_Just what is this place? and why is it crawling with Risen?_

"Be gone you fiend!" Owain yelled slashing a Risen in half.

"Stop hogging all of them." Severa whined.

The two ran deeper into the mansion, cutting down Risen as they went.

"I feel a breeze." Chrom said looking at the one shelf.

"HYA!"

I slashed it and the bookcase fell away to reveal a wall.

"Get Back!"

"Hang on!" Chrom put his hands up "I'm a friend."

"Oh…that was close I was gonna melt you with my breath." The girl said.

"Your breath…are you a manakete?" Chrom asked

"Yes."

"Care to share your name?"

"Nah."

"Have I offended you?" Chrom asked "If so I'm sorry but you could at least give-."

"No, Nah, N-A-H that's my name." the girl said "This happens all the time."

"How about we discuss this outside." Chrom sighed "Stay behind me."

"Well I'm a dragon so I'm strong." The girl said.

"Dragonkin or not you are still and child and I won't stand for you taking risks. So let's get out of here."

"Fiar enough." Nah said following us.

There was something up with this mansion because we got separated frequently as walls woul collapse and reform at will.

"Let's get out of here quickly." Chrom said "I think that painting is following us."

"Good idea."

After getting turned around for what felt like hours we finally got back outside.

"Thanks a bunch." Nah smiled as we made it back outside.

"Can you make it home on your own?" Chrom asked.

"I umm…don't have a home." The girl frowned.

"I can arrange one for you in Ylisse." Chrom smiled.

"No, my place is here, fighting with you." She smiled.

"I don't doubt you skill, you are a manakete and all, but only if you're sure this is what you want."

"I'm sure, you won't regret this." Nah nodded.

"We actually have another manakete traveling with us." I smiled "Her name is Nowi."

"Did you say Nowi?" Nah perked up "Umm, where is she?"

I pointed to the other dragon girl.

"Excuse me." Nah walked up to the girl "Does this look familiar to you?"

"Whoa!" Nowi yelled "It looks just like the ring Gregor gave me! What a coincidence."

"It's not a coincidence, it's the same ring." Nah sighed "It's a memento from the future. It keeps me safe…since you're gone."

"Nah?" Nowi looked to be thinking.

"I'm being serious here!"

"I think it's sweet." Nowi smiled "But we're together so stop holding back!"

"I wasn't holding back, I fought really hard…"

"It's not about fighting." Nowi smiled brighter "I mean it's okay to cry."

"No…I'm a dragon so I need to be strong." Nah mumbled "I need to put on a brave face like you."

"You're Mom cries all the time dofus." Nowi laughed.

"Is true, Nowi is little cry baby." Gregor laughed.

"Holding it in won't make it any better." Nowi said getting oddly serious "So just be you."

"I…I…" the girl was starting to sob.

"I know things can be scary but you made it." Nowi cheered.

"Oh Mother! I was so scared, I was gonna die!" Nah cried hugging her mother.

"There, There…Mommy's here."

* * *

**Later**

Lucina said we had managed to recover all of her time traveling companions, and it was perfect timing, because we got a letter saying the boats were ready to leave for Valm, and thus, we prepared to move out.

"Owain carry my things we're going to the store." Severa demanded.

"Yes…" he sighed trudging after her.

_Man those two are weird._

"You lovebirds have fun." I waved.

"It's…not…UGH!" Severa yelled "What have you been telling people you fool!"

"I didn't do anything!" Owain yelled "OW! Stop hitting me!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

* * *

**Also in case you lost track here are the kids and their families.**

**Lucina- Chrom & Sully**

**Owain- Robin & Lissa**

**Inigo- Olivia & Donny**

**Brady- Maribelle & Ricken**

**Kjelle- Chrom & Sully.**

**Cynthia- Sumia & Gaius**

**Severa- Cordelia & Stahl**

**Gerome- Cherche & Vaike**

**Morgan- Robin & Lissa**

**Yarne- Panne & Lon'qu**

**LArent- Miriel & Virion**

**Noire- Tharja & Frederick**

**Nah- Nowi & Gregor.**

**(Also Owain X Severa is a thing, Maybe I'll explore the children's relationship later)**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Flames on the sea

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

"Nothing again…" I sighed "I'm gonna lose it trying to remember you. Why…"

"Don't cry." Mother said putting a hand on my shoulder "It's okay."

"I know I must have loved you too…I feel awful that I lost all our memories." I cried "I feel like I'm letting you down."

"Morgan…"

I wiped my nose on Mother's dress "Sorry…I just got upset."

"GAH!"

Suddenly it was like a spike drove through my head.

"Morgan?!"

" **Morgan…I love you"**

"AH!" I gasped when the pain subsided.

"Are you alright?" Mom asked.

"I just…remember something." I said still stunned "You smiled and said you loved me, you looked older but it was you for sure! Thank you so much mother!"

_If I can get this memory back I can get the rest back too._

"Well I'll be here to help you when you need it." Mom smiled.

"Thanks a lot Mom." I smiled "Oh I noticed something in the other day can you take a look."

"Hmm?"

I lowered my coat over my shoulder "There's this thing on my back.

"Ha!" Mom gasped.

"Is it bad?"

"No it's good." Mom smiled "On your scapular, that mark is the Brand of the Exalt, it shows the bloodline, Owain and Lucina have one and you do to, which means we're related."

"I wonder if Kjelle has one." I hummed.

"I'm not sure I never asked." Mom hummed with me.

"I'm gonna go find out!" I said running off.

"Just be careful!" Mom yelled.

I skipped off and found my heavily armored cousin sharpening spears.

"Kjelle!" I called.

"Oh hey there Morgan." She said putting the lance down "What can I help you with?"

"My Mom was telling me about the Brand of the Exalt, I was wondering if you had one too?"

"Yes I have one." She smiled faintly.

"Can I see it?"

"I guess." She said "Come inside the tent."

We went inside and Kjelle started to take off the heavy parts of her armor, and then the less heavy parts till she was in the tight under armor outfit.

"Wow under all that armor I would have never know you were so pretty." I smiled.

"Thanks…I think."

"It's right here." Kjelle said lowering her shirt "On the top of my left breast."

"Oh yeah, cool." I nodded "Thanks bunch."

"Hope that helped." She smiled.

I went off to do other things for a while; we were in the final preparations to leave for Valm so I tried my best to lend a hand. Inigo insisted on helping me for a while and then stopping for tea, I believe he was trying to flirt with me. I sent him off to do other things.

I worked super hard…so much so that I lost track of time. I wanted to remember more so I thunked myself a few times.

"Hmm?"

"Morgan?!"

Someone was shaking me.

"What, am I asleep?" I mumbled "I don't remember being tired…oh right I was bashing my head in."

"What the heck are you doing!" Owain snapped "Knock it off!"

"But I was trying to get my memories back, I remembered something about Mom today and I wanted to remember more. I mean I would never bash my skull in for kicks."

"Never do it ever!" he yelled "Stop being stupid!"

He took a deep breath "Look I get it, you want to remember, but stop being reckless."

"But I want to remember more…" I frowned.

He hugged me "I know Morgan, I want that for you too, but I want you to be safe, I'm your brother so I gotta look out for you. In the future Mother and Father were gone and it was just me and you…I need you to be safe, I can't lose you too."

"Okay…I'm sorry Owain." I said hugging back.

"Good girl."

"I feel a strange sense of siblingship with you right now." I smiled "This feels good. I want to be close, maybe I'll remember more again. Scold me more Owain!"

"Uhh…I'm not…"

"Owain!" Severa yelled "What the hell are you doing to your sister?!"

"It's not!" he yelled.

"DUNCE!" She walked up and kicked his shins.

"Owowowow!" he yelled.

"Don't mind your brother Morgan." Severa said grabbing his ear "I'll keep him in line."

I blinked and looked at the two "You guys are cute together."

Severa's face slowly turned red "AHHHHHH!"

I walked off, Severa was still yelling at Owain about something. I skipped off to Father's tent where I asked if we could play a mock battle.

"Okay sure." He said "I just finished the prep for tomorrow so it'll be nice to have a cleanser."

We set up a board and began moving pieces one at a time.

"I'd drawn your forces out to here and then ambush out from the woods." I said declaring my intentions.

"Then I move…here and now I've sandwiched you in." Dad smiled.

"You win again." I sighed.

"Look at it this way." He said picking up the general "These are just toys on a board, not real lives. In the real world I'm responsible for the army's survival, I can't afford to make mistakes…I already did that once."

"Impossible, you never fail Dad!" I yelled.

"Well I failed once." He frowned "And someone very important to your mother paid the price…but you can't let things like past mistakes and pressure get to you, little games like this are good to help analyze and prepare."

"Thank you Father, I'll be sure to reread some of the books." I smiled "I'll best you one day."

"We'll see about that." He smirked "I'm always accepting challenges. That's enough for today, it's late."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" I cheered heading off.

As I skipped back off to bed I found Inigo moping about.

"What's wrong?" I asked "Did someone turn you down?"

""Huh? Oh Hi Morgan, Uhh yes something like that happened."

"Jeez your slipping, two failures in one day, first me and now a total stranger." I laughed.

"Not very funny." He sighed.

"Alright let's go." I said.

"Huh?"

"I'll go out with you." Shrugged "But not for tea, I don't remember much about food so I want to try new things, so let's skip the tea and just have dinner instead."

"Very well." He laughed "Where do you want to go?"

"How about you say how much you can afford and I'll choose after that.'

"This is starting to sound expensive…" he gulped.

"Oh boy I'm excited!" I cheered.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"She sure is full of energy, just like her mother." I laughed "But still…that was close, I was one move away from losing. I her to push herself a little longer, but she's catching up to me so fast."

I got back up and sat at my desk, looking over the plan for the war.

"Maybe I need a push…I can't afford to get lax or make a mistake."

I looked up.

"I won't let anyone die…not again."

* * *

**Later**

"Good Morning Father." Owain waved as he walked by "I've been meaning to ask how your shoulder is?"

"It's good thanks, it wasn't much of a wound to begin with." I shrugged.

"Good…I don't know what I'd do if…"

"If what?" I asked.

"If…you got killed again."

"So that's what this is about, I die protecting you in the future." I sighed.

"The Risen attacked…" He frowned remembering the bad future "You saved me but were gravely injured in the process. We got separated and…that was the last time I saw you."

"At least I died protecting you." I smiled "Which means I died with no regrets."

"So yes…when I saw you get hit, it just all flooded back at once."

"I'm sorry I dredged up painful memories." I frowned "But I'm also sorry I left you in the future."

"Father no!" Owain yelled "You didn't leave, I never felt alone! You and Mother lived on in my heart!"

"So all this talk of the blood of heroes…you were talking about me and Lissa, that's really sweet." I smiled.

"I know I-"

"Wait!" I said "Why the hell does our blood start raging at the drop of a hat? Lissa and I don't seem like the type to have such…unruly fluids."

"Well part of that rage is just for…effect." Owain shrugged.

"What?!"

"The point is I'm proud of my bloodline. When I remember my parents I become unstoppable! Besides I didn't come all this way to watch you die again. From now on let's fight injustice together!"

"Sure son…sure…but you know that you're more than just my legacy, you've done plenty in your own right. And I'm proud of you, Lissa is too."

"Aw Thanks Dad!" Owain grabbed his chest "Blood surging…again! You've sparked the tinder in my soul and set me ablaze!"

"Good to see you back to your old self." I sighed.

"Oh gawd he's doing it again!" Severa yelled.

* * *

**Later**

"This view is breathtaking." I gasped as we stood on the boats "My troubles feel a lifetime away…"

"URK!" Frederick leaned over the side.

"Seasick Frederick?" I asked.

"Not usually."

"HeHeHe…" a certain dark mage snickered.

"Yet it's finally time to head right at the enemy." Chrom murmured "I suppose we should be grateful that the Plegians delivered their ships as promised. I've never been to sea before, never really fancied myself a sea captain."

"This is my first voyage as well." Lucina smiled "By my time all ships were destroyed, smashed in port."

"Lucina there's something I've been meaning to ask for a while…" Chrom said "After you stop the assassination, why didn't you stay with us?"

"I thought there was no other choice." She frowned "I did not want to risk altering history more than I needed to. I was only seeking to divert the events that would lead to Grima's return."

"Wait so what does that have to do with the guys that tried to kill Chrom in the garden?" Lissa asked "What was gonna happen if you didn't save him?"

"He would have received a grievous wound." My niece from the future explained "and those wounds would have played a part into the tragedies that followed."

"I guess it's a good thing you changed them." Lissa nodded.

"If they had changed…" Lucina looked down "the river of time will always pull to the original course, the exalt's death…I only stalled it, but in the end I was not able to prevent Aunt Emmeryn's death."

"You tried." Chrom smiled.

"I was certain that it was over and I'd had saved the future." She frowned "but time only flows back."

"This is why I told you not to interfere." Gerome said from across the ship "Fate is irreversible."

"Gerome…" Lucina sighed "Not now…"

The blonde haired man walked off.

"Perhaps my task is too great." Lucina frowned "I replay the events over and over…if I had only done something different…"

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Chrom said "You managed to save me."

"You're being too kind Father." She sighed "Nothing is certain, another may take your life yet."

"You're sounding like Gerome now." I smirked.

"May I ask." Chrom said "How do I die?"

"I only know rumors about how everyone's parents die…Gerome's go of to defend, abandoning him but dying as Heroes, Noire's father dies and Tharja loses all sanity, Nah never knew her parents, Virion and Miriel die defending their land, Olivia and Donnel are pulled back to fighting, Sumia dies in battle just like Cordelia and Stahl. Yarne remains the only Taguel after his parents die holding off the Risen and the Longfort. Maribelle and Ricken are taken out when the council is attacked, you and Mother fell in a great battle…or so I was told. Gaius…what happens to him is best left unsaid."

"What about us?" Lissa asked slightly nervous.

"Auntie you…are killed when the palace is attacked, and Uncle…Just disappears."

"Huh?" I said confused "Owain said I died protecting him."

"You drop off the face of the earth." She frowned "you are the only person we…never found a body for."

"So I die in battle." Chrom said.

"I was told…you were betrayed by someone very close to you." Lucina said.

"GAH!" I hissed when I felt a pulse in my head.

"Robin?" Chrom came to my side "What's wrong?'

"My head…" I groaned "It's fine…just a migraine for a second."

"…" Lucina looked at me "After you all dies I took the name Marth, gathered my friends and fought back. I no longer need that illusion, I fight as Lucina now. A name that reminds me of my parents strength."

"So what are the others like when their not so focused, interpersonal relationships?" I asked.

"Well you've seen Owain and Severa." Lucina said "She pushes him around a lot…"

"Yes those two." Lissa sighed "Have…some sort of relationship."

"Yarne and Nah are close, being transforming pals." Lucina said "Uhh…Brady and Noire split the infirmary a lot…Gerome…is pretty much secluded no matter what but he and I have been friends since we were young."

"And what about that?" Chrom said pointing to two talking children.

"Tsk." I clicked my tongue.

"Ha…" Lissa giggled "Is Daddy getting protective?"

"Hmph…" I pouted "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh Inigo and Morgan?" Lucina said "They didn't usually talk much, not that I remember anyway."

"Your hero has returned!" Cynthia said landing her Pegasus on the deck "The fleets match, ship for ship. But they got way more people, at least double!"

_She flies like her mother and scouts like her father…this kids something else._

"Their ships are super full!" the girl said.

"An attempt to board will only get us slaughtered." Chrom grumbled.

"Well we have to try." Flavia said, she was unfazed by the children, having been informed about them earlier "Plegia didn't offer men but they sure were generous with the oil."

"Oil…" I hummed tapping my hand on my new armor "Perhaps…"

I had been given the armor a few years ago, when I was given the formal royal title of Grandmaster.

"If we can burn their ships they'll have nowhere to escape to." Flavia suggested.

"What are you gonna do roast us all like hams?" Basilio yelled.

"You got a better idea oaf? It's not lie we have catapults." She sighed "The real question is how to get the oil on their ships."

"Hmmm…"

"Father?" Morgan walked up "Do you have an idea?"

"Maybe…" I leaned down and started drawing on the deck "Morgan I want a second set of eyes on this."

"Of course." She crouched "I see…well it can work, but…"

"If we come at it like this."

"You're a genius Dad!" Morgan yelled "I agree this is the plan!"

"What are you two thinking?" Lissa asked.

"We can't avoid it, so let's let our ships get caught in the blaze." I smirked.

"Why would we…" Basilio let out a sigh "You know I know better than to question Robin, especially not with that look in his eyes."

"Chrom this is my idea." I said looking at the deck.

"You having a plan is music to my ears." Chrom smiled.

"We need to disrupt the chain of command." I said "Our strongest can board the ship and kill the general, you'll have to head the squad, but you are the leader so…"

"I'm ni charge don't try and order me not to go." He smirked "I'll lead the charge."

"They we have a chance." I smirked back.

"You've changed since that day in the field." He smiled "Our fate lies in the hands of you. Destiny is a strange beast."

"Now you sound like Gerome." Lucina mumbled.

"It's not destiny." I said

"Hmm?"

"I don't believe in destiny and scripts of fate." I said.

"Oh! Oh!" Morgan raised her hand "Is this the invisible bonds speech?"

"Yes sweetheart, but you're stealing the moment." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"There is a tie between us, something that keeps us together. And invisible string so to speak…it give us strength." I said "We forged weave that string, and we strengthen it. We preserve or break them based on choices, not destiny."

"I think the salty air is melting your brain!" Chrom laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Morgan pouted "I like that speech Dad."

"Well enough philosophy for one day." I said standing up "We have details to plan and a team to put together."

"Indeed we do, oh Robin, if we are bound by ties, I'm glad mine are with you."

"Me too!" Lissa said kissing my cheek.

"Now then look alive!" Chrom yelled "There's work to be done!"

"So…" Chrom asked as we walked "Who's boarding."

"Me, you, Lissa, Lucina, Owain, Sully, Stahl, Miriel, Lon'qu, Panne, Virion, Cynthia and Morgan."

"Sounds like a plan." He said "Let's hurry up people!"

* * *

**Later**

We took one of the smaller vessels over to their ship and our attack team boarded. They immediately threw across gangways to meet us in combat. They had three ships to our one, so we split up to take out the various boats. Lon'qu, Panne, and Stahl took the ship to the right, Cynthia, Lucina, Owain and Morgan took the south and Lissa, Chrom Sully and I took the west, Virion and Miriel stayed at the center for support.

"One ship against three, are you fools?" The enemy commander asked as I dodged his sword.

"Nah." I shrugged "I'm a genius."

I raised the Levin Sword and bolt of lightning crashed down, eliminating the enemy.

"He's done!" I yelled "Give the signal!"

"Change course and ram them!"

We pulled right at them.

"Here we go!"

"Jump!"

The ships collided and exploded into a huge fireball. The sea was covered in scorching flames which licked at the skin. The sea looked less like water and more like lava.

"Success!" Morgan cheered.

"Holy cow!" Lissa yelled "It's like the sea is one fire!"

"You actually did it." Flavia said in shock "You turned half the fleet into giant bombs. No one would have ever considered this!"

"We won today, but the war still looms." Chrom said "We'll have to continue to their main harbor."

"This place smells like smoke and burning bodies." Basilio coughed "Let's go."

"Full speed for Valm!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

**PSA: should my account of the story ever be removed, you can check for info on what to do on my twitter, snakebit1995.**

 


	22. Say'ri

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

As we sailed closer to Valm we got an idea of just how bad the situation was. The harbor was strangely deserted yet well-fortified.

"What's that?" Chrom wondered.

"It seems to be a woman." Frederick said "And she is in an altercation with the Valmese."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friends." Chrom said "Let's talk with her."

We assembled on the beach and got ready to storm the town and aid the woman.

"Our priority is that woman." Chrom said "Perhaps we should see how the people here fare as well."

The town was overflowing with Valmese soldiers; we had to push our way to the woman who was attempting to hold her own in a back alley.

" **Thoron!"**

I shot off a bolt and zapped one man while Chrom cut the other.

While the rest of the gang cleaned up the town Chrom and I spoke with the woman.

"Prince Chrom you have my gratitude." The woman bowed her head.

"You know my name?"

"Of course, I would speak more with you but-…"

"Ah yes the battle, we can speak more then."

We swept through the town and blasted away the last few enemy soldiers. The enemy general was the only one who remained, but the woman form before now with a sword ran in and cut him down with one slash.

_What skill…_

"It seems the talks of your strength were no exaggeration." The woman said catching her breath "I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance."

"So there is a resistance." I said "I had wondered if everyone had just submitted to Valm."

"Aye, several groups have formed to seek liberty from Valm."

"I had assumed the Emperor had stomped out the rebellions." Chrom said.

"He tries, but we are a slippery bunch." Say'ri explained "We strike and vanish."

"Hit and run style." I nodded.

"Yes, our riders are out recruiting every day, if we could unite more me could pose a serious threat to Walhart. I have been struggling to bring us together." She said.

"What's stopping you?" Flavia asked.

"Greed, Jealousy, sloth, the various sins of man." She sighed "The dynasts all want freedom, but on their own terms. Some will only fight if their territory is being threatened. Others are thriving under the Valmese heel so they will only join for profit, Liberty cannot always rouse men from their foolishness'."

"I take it you need a more convincing argument." The khan said.

"My efforts to this point have been met with minimal success." Say'ri said "Many do not trust me because my brother fights with Walhart."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew…I wish I knew. Yen'fay was a good man…but he is no longer my brother. I would cut him down without hesitation. They say Walhart commands a million men, maybe more. If I do not unite the resistances he will stomp us out before long."

"A Million!" Lissa screamed.

"That's a lot!" Morgan cried.

"What a million soldiers to the Ylissean war dogs Did you not stop a thousand of their ships? That strategy has inspired the people all across Valm. If you unite with the resistance we can surely break Walhart's grip."

"Please Prince Chrom, lend me your aid!"

"This isn't an easy thing to ask…" Chrom mumbled to himself "I have my own causes, a haildom to save and a future to protect…"

_Perhaps this is the great battle the kids talked about…_

"Maybe your mission is the best way to achieve mine…" Chrom sighed "Yes, we will merge our causes. If I'm mistaken, then so be it."

"So what's it gonna take to unite your people?" I asked.

Most of the Shepherds went around to help put out fires or clear rubble while Chrom and I walked with Say'ri.

"I have one idea." Say'ri nodded "Since ancient times many of our people have worshipped Naga, or more precisely they worship her oracle, Lady Tiki. Most call her, The Voice."

"The Voice has been trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner, if we were to free her…"

"The people would unite around her, where is this temple?" I asked.

"A shrine in the branches of the Mila Tree."

"Then that's the plan." Chrom said "Let's get going."

We rounded everyone up and hit the road.

"So now we've got even more allies." Lissa said "Sounds fun."

"I don't think war is very fun." I smiled holding her hand

"Well duh, but making new friends is."

"I mean…planning for war and battle is my job, but I don't enjoy it."

"You don't like it?" she asked "Is it too much work."

"No I love tactics and planning, I just hate all the pain and suffering that war brings."

"I see why Emm hated it so much." Lissa frowned.

"Me too…me too."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Voice of the Divine

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Hey Remember this story, I decided I'd try and bust out the last little bit before FATES comes out in a week or two. I can't guarantee it'll be great, I'm just kinda trying to blow through it and wrap this up.**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"It's HUGE!" Lissa stared.

"That is a large tree." I hummed.

"You can't even see the top." Basilio pointed out.

"There is a great staircase inside that leads to the top." Say'ri explained "But the Empire has closed off the stairs and the roots are the only way up."

"They we break through the blockade and get to the stairs." I suggested.

The enemy were being led by a man in heavy armor and a mustache.

_That's stache…I can't even see his mouth._

"Let's move!" Chrom yelled as I started moving people into position.

The fighting commenced, blades and spells clashed all around us. I was staying more towards the back to fire off spells and clear a path for Chrom.

"Robin!"

Lucina dashed by and slashed an enemy down.

"Thank you." I smiled "Good to know you have my back."

We pressed forward, slowly driving the enemy back and away from the tree. I make it sound easy but it was a tough fight and a few of us had minor injuries but we'd live to fight another day.

"You Ylisseans fight bravely." Say'ri said "I pity those who cross you."

"Do you know how to get up to the shrine?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, follow me."

We had to climb all the way to the top of the tree, it seemed like the stairs would never end.

"Robin~" my wife whined "Carry me~"

"Lissa, were almost there, just hold on." I sighed.

"The Voice lives all the way up here?" Lucina asked.

We finally found a door at the top, it lead to a shrine, in the center was an altar like structure. Near the altar was a woman with long green hair and a curvy body, she appeared to be sleeping.

"Lady Tiki are you here?" Say'ri asked.

***YAWN!***

The green haired woman sat up and stretched "Hmm?"

"It relives me to see you are okay." Say're sadi letting out a breath.

"This is Lady Tiki?" Lucina asked "The one who speaks for the divine dragon."

"She was sleeping." Inigo said "How odd."

"Hmm?" the woman looked at Lucina "Mar-Mar? Is that you?"

"I think you have me confused, my name is Lucina." The girl answered "Although I did go by Marth for a time, did we perhaps meet then?"

"Ah…no." Tiki shook her head "You just remind me of someone…from a long time ago. He is…gone, lost during my sleep."

She scanned her eyes over Chrom and Lucina "You are of the exalt bloodline."

"Yes." They both answered.

"Do you possess the Fire Emblem? It should still be in your family."

"I have it." Chrom nodded.

"Good, I was worried it had been lost." Tiki sighed looking at the shield "Wait…where are the stones, I only see the Argent."

"Stones?"

"The Gemstones." Tiki pointed at the empty dents in the Emblem "There are five, Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure and Vert. Each of them had a small portion of Naga's power, when placed in the Emblem one can perform the Awakening."

"The way to channel the divine dragon's power." Cordelia said.

"Correct, with that power the exalt and his comrades were able to defeat Grima. But such power is too great for men, so on orders I had the stones scattered, I kept Azure on my person." Tiki said.

"My domain had Vert." Say'ri chimed in "But Walhart stole it."

"Do you know where the other two are?" I asked.

"Sable and Gules…I no longer remember. They were taken a long time ago." Tiki sighed.

"She keeps saying a long time this, and way back when that." Severa sighed "She looks like she's thirty."

"She might look it." Nowi sprang up "Lady Tiki is super old!"

"That's rude." Tiki sighed.

"Hehehe." Nowi snickered "I mean look at this old hag…she's like 500 years old."

"You're one to talk." Tiki blinked "You're no spring chicken by human standers."

"Hey!" Lissa waved her hands "You two be nice."

"Regna Ferox was founded a long time ago." Basilio mentioned.

"Do you have one?" I asked "The stones I mean."

"Who would trust the oaf with something that important." Flavia taunted.

"We have one." Basilio shrugged "Gules, but the West-Khan's lost it long before I was around."

"Take Azure." Tiki said handing Chrom a stone "You must find the other three, the world is depending on you. Grima has to be stopped."

"I thought he was sealed away." Chrom said.

"Yes, but some seek to change that." Tiki said "His life force is growing as we speak, time is of the essence."

"When will he return?" Chrom asked her.

"I don't know." Tiki said "but I do feel his presence, this task falls to you Chrom."

"Thank you for your help." I bowed.

"Ha!" she gasped when she looked at me "You…are like me."

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing…I'm very tired." She said with drowsy eyes "my mouth is moving faster than my mind."

"You tagging along old hag?" Nowi asked.

"I'm far too weak to join you right now." Tiki said "But I will pray with the people, and seek an end to conflict."

We said our goodbyes and left Tiki to her rest. I couldn't shake the weird feeling I got when she looked at me.

"Factions will unite under the Voice." Say'ri said.

"Walhart won't give up without a fight." I told her as we descended "There is still a long path ahead."

"Aye, he is likely mustering up forces as we speak. We would not last long against his full force." Say'ri sighed.

"Where are his armies?" Morgan asked.

"One in the North, one in the south and one in between." Say'ri said "Walhart commands the north, and the south is led by my brother Yen'fay."

"Hmm…" I hummed.

"Someone is thinking." Lissa giggled.

"Disrupt the divisions and the communications, the statue crumbles without feet." I explained.

Say'ri explained that the division down the middle was housed in a place called Fort Steiger. We would have to be quick but we could take them and split the other two armies up.

_Sounds like I have work to do…great._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm kinda just gonna rush the main chapters, I may mention some of the side missions but I'm not sure.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Fort Steiger

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Those are some big walls." Flavia sighed.

"This won't be easy." Basilio added.

"Don't worry." I smiled "I'm running the show, everything will go right according to plan."

We got ready to start the assault, things were going well, we broke the lines and infiltrated the fort, but not long after we were attacked from behind by soldiers who had turned on us, Revolutionaries who had been persuaded to fight for the Empire. We managed to fight them off with our forces, people like Tharja and Noire were helpful there.

In the end Chrom took out their leader and we had the fort, but we weren't sure for how long. The armies to the north and south had been defeated and the surviving soldiers were turning on us.

"We are surrounded." Say'ri said "And they are marching right for us…"

"Chrom…" I whispered.

"What is it?"

"We should go." I said "Right now!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Flavia asked "We're surrounded."

"If we're going to escape now is our best chance. Staying here will only get us killed." I told her.

"He is right." Say'ri sided with me "those who have betrayed us do so out of fear of the empire, when the master isn't watching the servants won't do much work."

"Exactly, we should get out know while we have the time." I said.

"We can't run forever." Chrom said "How are we going to turn this around?"

"We have to strike down Walhart or Yen'fay before they can join up." I explained.

"Either feels like a death sentence." Chrom sighed "One will be on us before we finish with the other."

"Then we attack both." I explained.

"Our forces are in tatters yet you wish to split us up?" Flavia gasped.

"I never said that." I groaned "Chrom will take the strongest to fight Yen'fay and a smaller force attacks Walhart."

"We couldn't even beat him with double." Basilio pointed out "Yet you want to send a smaller team?"

"Who's the tactician here?" I rolled my eyes "you only have to distract him, not defeat him."

"Give up some to buy time for many…" the older man mumbled "Crude but effective. I'll do it."

"This is serious." I said.

"I'm being serious, I like a challenge." He smiled.

"Okay…" I sighed.

"Bad jokes and bravado." Flavia shook his head "Expected from the buffoon."

"I'll make the preparations." Basilio said leaving.

"Wait!" Lucina ran in after he had left "You can't let Kahn Basilio go, he's going to die. I know it, it's the truth!"

"Huh?" Chrom looked at his daughter.

"Lucina don't go running into meeting like that." Owain sighed.

"You have a strange way of saying goodbye." Basilio said from behind the girl "So who's gonna kill me, Walhart? I hope it's him cause dying to some lame farmer would suck."

"Yes…it's him. Or so the story goes." Lucina frowned "Please Robin you must change your plans."

"I know enough." Basilio said "Don't change anything Robin."

"Alright." I looked at him.

"But I just-."

"Let him go." Owain told her "Someone has to do this."

"I didn't grown this handsome and old form running away all the time." Basilio laughed.

"No!" Lucina stomped her foot.

"Relax he'll be fine." Flavia said "I'll be guarding him."

"So you're coming."

"I still find it hard to believe that they aren't married." Say'ri whispered.

"I think that every day." I sighed "The two of you should be fine together."

"I'll bring him back in one piece." Flavia smiled.

"But you…"

"Trust in your Family." Owain told her "if you do that everything will work out."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Demon Volcano

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"As suspected we passed without much trouble." Say'ri said "They made no show of opposing us, but Yen'fay's army approaches us swiftly."

"Then we go south." I instructed "We want to keep the distance between us and Walhart, I don't want him breathing down are necks during the fight."

"Another concern is those who betrayed us." Say'ri informed me "Should they attack and back up Yen'fay we will lose, they will do it to curry favor with their leaders."

"We won't be able to defend on two fronts." Chrom commented "we need to choose positions carefully, why is that mountain there…it's smoking, is the forest on fire?"

"Oh that's no forest fire, it's a volcano." The sword master explained "It's called Demon Ingle. It's feared by the people of Valm few dare to get close out of fear of angering the Flame God."

"What'ch thinking about honey?" Lissa asked.

"How quickly can we get there…?" I hummed.

"Go to the Volcano?" Say'ri asked "Are you out of your mind?"

"You said people are scared of it, the opportunistic former allies we had won't follow us in there." Morgan chimed in "and the lava and flames can be used for our defense."

"Yeah but the fire and flames will get us to." Noire mumbled "ARE YOU TRYING TO SCORCH US!?"

"It's the best plan." I said."

"It's risky…" Say'ri sighed "but I can't think of a better plan."

* * *

**Later**

"It's so hot~" Lissa groaned.

"It's pretty sweltering." Severa panted.

"Don't get too relaxed." I said wiping sweat off my forehead.

"They're coming!" Cynthia yelled.

"Well…positions people!"

As soon as they came into area we started to pick off members of the opposing forces. The soot and smoke of the volcano provided great cover for us. The battle was a struggle, specifically because of the shifting lava flows. Say'ri was quick to take on her brother, aside from Lon'qu and maybe Owain she was the only person fast and skilled enough to handle Yen'fay…that and those two had a past, I just hope she wouldn't crumble and falter. Luckily she was able to finally settle things with her brother. After the battle we took a chance to settle down and regroup, Say'ri was noticeably distant after this battle.

"Hello…" I said looking at her and taking a seat "Care to chat."

"Not really…" she sighed "I'm…alone now. My brother is dead…I have no one left."

"That's not true." I told her "You've still got all of us. You're a precious member of this team now too, even after this battle I'm sure you'll continue to be an important ally and friend for all of us, no one is meant to be alone."

"I…I see." Say'ri smiled a small bit "So that's what he meant…"

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing." She smiled "Thank you Robin. It seems the protection of my people falls to me now…I won't let them down. "

"Father!" Morgan ran over.

"What's up.

"A messenger just got here from the other battlefield." She said "They're waiting for you in the tent."

"We'll have to talk more later Say'ri, I'm afraid duty calls." I said.

"I shall accompany you." She said "I am an important part of the commanding force here after all."

The two of us headed through the camp and got back to the tent where Chrom, Frederick, Lucina and Lissa were. I also noticed that Flavia was back, just walking in I could feel the somberness in the room.

_This isn't gonna be good news._

"Robin!" Lissa ran over and hugged me, crying into my chest.

_Yep…not good._

"He's dead." Flavia said.

"Dammit." Chrom hissed punching the table.

Everyone was upset, but Lucina's face bothered me the most she was upset, but she also seemed angry, at that glare was clearly directed at me.

"You're hurt." I said looking at Flavia.

"I'm fine." She shook her head "That stupid oaf…RAAAH!"

Flavia slammed her fist down and shattered the table.

"Find Walhart so I can kill him!" the khan demanded.

"No." Chrom said being reasonable "You need to rest, Lissa can you heal her."

"Umm…sure." Lissa wiped her eyes.

"We'll get out payback in time." I said.

"This war." Say'ri sighed "I hate it."

"I should have stood my ground more." Lucina grumbled.

"One more thing." Flavia said reaching into her pockets and pulling out a large gem orb "He gave me this, it's Gules, the stone you need. I don't know why he hid it….he did love surprises though."

"I'll make good use of it." Chrom said.

"He's…really gone." Flavia suddenly said "The larger the person the larger the hole…"

Someone came in and tapped Say'ri on the shoulder so she excused herself and stepped out for a moment.

"I should have tried harder." Lucina hissed "I should have forced Robin…Khan Basilio was a titan, and now we've lost him."

"The scouts reported back." Say'ri came back in "Walhart has fallen back to the capital."

"He…fell back?" I said confused.

"Seems that the traitors have withdrawn as well." She said.

_What are they planning…?_

"With Fort Steiger and Yen'fay falling it's not a surprise that they've fallen back." Say'ri pointed out "Especially with Lady Tiki pledging her support to us, cracks are forming in the Empire and it's alliances"

"Maybe they'll consider who they fight for?" Chrom wondered.

"It's possible." Frederick said "But they seem to do only what benefits them, not very trusted allies."

"How quickly a fortune can turn." Say'ri said.

"We can't lose this chance." I smiled.

"Then no second guessing." Flavia stood up as Lissa finished healing her "Basilio hated that kind of crap, we all do our best. No more doubting, the fate of our lands and this one rides on the coming battle. So Robin the four of us, Me you Chrom and Say'ri, we're all putting our heads together and bringing this Empire to the ground."

"This ends now." Chrom smirked.

"A single cut…a deciding blow." Say'ri nodded "We can't stop after coming this far."

"Well then lets get a war council session started." I smiled.

"You four this is really cool how your all uniting right now…" my wife sighed "But you can't have a meeting session with no table!"

"Oh right…" Flavia blinked "I broke it."

"Okay first we get a new table and then we start planning." I laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. Walhart

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"So um…where are they?" Chrom asked.

"It's quiet…no sign of them yet." Frederick told him.

"Are they buying time?" Flavia asked.

"Could be…" I sighed.

"But why?" Lissa asked "What are they buying time for?"

We waited a little longer but soon the doors of the massive fortress we were waiting at opened up and a massive army began to march out.

"T-There's so many!" Lissa yelled.

"As expected." I sighed "This isn't going to be an easy battle."

"Well that just makes the challenge more fun." Morgan laughed.

"Is that Walhart?" Chroma asked "How bold of him to come out himself."

At the middle of the army was a large man in imposing red armor and horned helmet, just looking I could tell he was strong.

"That is him." Say'ri said "But he likely came out here to just satisfy himself."

"Prince you've made a grave mistake." Walhart said "Humanity already has a savior, a conqueror who has broken stronger men than you!"

"Let's go." Chrom said "And end him!"

We started marching forward and meant Walhart's army in a clash, Say'ri and Chrom charged forward and attacked Walhart, even in a two on one from two incredible swordsmen he was holding his own.

_This man is too strong._

Still having taken the upper hand on the outside we forced Walhart to retreat inside.

"He retreated." Say'ri sighed "Dammit."

"His men secured his escape with their lives." Chrom commented "They won't give up till he does."

"Then we must pursue." Lucina suggested.

"Robin?" Chrom looked to me.

I thought for a moment "Yes let's go."

Before we could move the fortress was surrounded by soldiers.

"Dammit!" Chrom yelled.

"Wait!" Say'ri raised her hand "These are…rebels?"

"But?" Chrom started "I thought you said they betrayed us."

"I thought they had." The woman explained "But they are from the Southland…"

"Well seems clear who they want to help now." Flavia told her.

"Yeah but for how long?" Lissa asked.

"This time it's for real." Say'ri said looking up at the sky "Their land is the one my brother commanded, now…they finally gave an answer."

"Well now's our chance!" Chrom said "Let's finish this!"

We pushed forward into the capital, making our way towards the castle where with Vaike's help he busted down the main door and headed inside.

"I see Walhart's still on his throne." Chrom said drawing "He doesn't seem to be running away."

"And his soldiers look the same." I told Chrom "Admirable loyalty."

"Don't admire the enemy." Severa walked by us "It'll be bad for your health."

"His charisma is what makes him dangerous." I told her "You could say the same about Owain."

"Pfft…that idiot has a whopping zero charisma." Severa grumbled.

"Enough chatter." Chrom said "Let's go!"

Chrom made his way right to Walhart while I followed not too far behind.

"Down!" I said stepping in front of him and blocking a spell with my own.

"Thanks Robin." He nodded.

"Go." I told him staring down the person who had shot the spell "I'll deal with this."

"Damn you." The enemy growled "That was my chance."

I charged my hands with lightning "The enemy of this size has been moving with ttoo much precision to not has a tactician of some kind…it's you isn't it?"

We both fired off spells that canceled each other out.

"Archers!" the other man yelled and trap doors opened up to reveal two archers aiming right at me.

"THAT TRAP IS PATHETIC!"

Noire kicked off the wall and rolled by before precisely drilling the two with arrows.

"Perfect." I nodded.

_I had a feeling this one would use soldiers like traps…but it won't work on me._

The next thing the enemy did was call forth a series of heavily armored knights to block Noire's bolts.

"Right on time." I nodded.

"Don't make me do dangerous stuff like this." Yarne whimpers rolled into the two to open them up for Kjelle, Inigo and Severa.

Next came Mages that were quickly dispatched by Laurent and Brady. Another trap from behind me was blow out by Nah.

"HYAAA!" I looked over my shoulder and saw a unplanned swordsman jump out.

_Crap!_

***Shing*** the man's chest suddenly gushed blood.

"You were too slow." Owain said sliding to a stop behind the man.

"You lose." I told thee other tactician "My plan outwitted yours."

"No-Impossible-You Cheated!"

I channeled another spell and palmed the air **"Arcwind!"**

The Enemy was spun by a tornado and sent flying through the walls of the castle.

"What incredible ferocity from that spell." Laurent commented.

"With my level of expertise it's easy." I laughed "You all clean up here I'm check on Chrom. Morgan you're to create the strategies for them."

"Of course Father!" she nodded.

By the time I made my way through the castle and got to the throne room Chrom and Say'ri had reengaged Walhart in combat. Say'ri had opted to use two swords to give he an advantage, even with an axe Walhart was fighting back.

"You're army is in shambles!" Chrom blocked "Just surrender!"

"Never!" the man yelled.

"Then this is it!"

"HYA" Say'ri spun by and shattered Walhart's Armor with her swords.

"RAH!" now that he was exposed Chrom took his chance to run the conqueror though.

"GAH!" Walhart groaned "My Conquest…ends here…"

The man slid back and fell off Chrom's sword, the room was strangely quiet…

* * *

**Later**

"Walhart's men have agreed to surrender." Frederick said.

"Good." Chrom nodded "Then pull the men back at once."

Chrom walked over and took a seat across from me at the table.

"It's odd…" he commented "Walhart was like Emm…but also different, One wanted to stop war all by herself, while the other marched over others to start war, yet they both inspired everyone around them, they lived and died trying to unite people."

"Everyone has different ideals about right and wrong." I said "Walhart did what he thought was best, I can't necessarily fault him for that."

"Stuff like this is too weighty for a time of celebration." Chrom laughed.

"I feel like all we ever do is fight and celebrate." I smiled.

"Sirs." Say'ri walked in.

"Hi." We both stood up.

"You have my thanks for everything, we can't ever repay you but…I did recover Vert, the Gemstone stolen from my people, I think you should have it."

"Really?" Chrom asked.

"If Lady Tiki is right and the Fell Dragon is coming you're going to need it anyway." Say'ri explained "And should that time ever come, Lady Tiki and I will gladly come to aid you."

"Thank you Say'ri."

* * *

**Later**

"Finally on our way home!" Lissa sighed "I can't wait to get back to the castle and get back in our big…soft…bed."

"That look on your face worries me." I shook my head.

"Well we do have more…celebrating to do." She smirked.

"You're awful." I laughed.

I looked over and heard Chrom sigh, I could tell something was wrong so I went over and walked with him.

"So what's bothering you?" I asked.

"You could tell?" he asked.

"Even if you didn't have that obvious look on your face I can read you like a book." I smiled.

"You do know me well." Chrom nodded.

"All the times since you and Lissa brought me out of that field." I said "Good memories…my memories."

"Yes." Chrom sighed "I just wish more of them could have been happy memories."

"Yeah…Tactics is fun, fighting not so much." I sighed with him.

"I was going to say the same thing." Chrom laughed.

"You and I really are two peas in a pod." I joked.

"Frederick and Gaius are already searching for Sable, the final stone, and I've been reading about that Awakening, seems that the person attempting it must brave Naga's fire in both body and spirit to be blessed with dragon powers…otherwise you die."

"What no you can't!" Lucina suddenly yelled.

"Eavesdropping?" Chrom sighed.

_I find she does that a lot._

"Forgive me I hadn't intended to." Lucina waved her arms "I only came to talk and just happened to catch you at that moment."

"It's fine." Chrom laughed "I'll be all tight, I can withstand some fire, I'm sure of it."

"Yo!" Gaius walked in "I'm back."

"So?" Chrom looked at him "Did you find it?"

"Maybe." He shrugged "Validar has extended an 'invitation' supposedly Plegia has been safeguarding Sable and now he wants you to have it."

"Validar…" I mumbled "You can't trust him."

"One more thing." Gaius spoke up "they sent scouts to meet me and Frederick, they came to us. Validar wants you to meet him in person…this stuff stinks more than expired chocolate milk."

"I know." Chrom sighed "At best he's doing political maneuvering at a poor time, and at worse the run in with the Risen during our last visit to Plegia wasn't an accident…we'll meet with him, we don't have a choice."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No but there's no time for second guessing, my sister wouldn't refuse a diplomatic discussion so neither will I, even if it stinks. He may not give us the stone but might reveal where it is."

"Then at least leave the Emblem behind." Frederick said.

"Validar will expect that." I said.

"Right, it's safest spot is with me." Chrom said "Let's hurry, we'll know what Validar is planning soon enough."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	27. The King and The Queen

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

On our way to Plegia to meet with Validar we were forced to make a pit stop to deal with some pirates ransacking the coasts. They were easily dealt with the real problem started when we were regourping in town.

"Hmm…" Chrom squinted.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"That guy over there…sure feels familiar." He said.

I followed his eyes to see some bum sitting near some crates on the dock, her was disheveled, wore a tattered cloak and seemed half dead.

"Chrom wait up!" I yelled walking after him.

Chrom walked up to the man and demanded he look at him.

"Go away…" the man grumbled.

"Are you…Gangrel?" Chrom gasped.

"I said leave me alone." The man turned his head and pulled his hood up.

I took a moment to get a look at him, it was definitely Gangrel, he smelled like sweat, his hair was a mess, and he had awful stubble on his face, he had clearly been here for a while.

"Gangrel we know it's you." I sighed "Stop hiding your face."

"How are you alive?" Chrom asked.

"You already killed me remember." Gangrel showed the scar on his chest "What I'm doing no isn't living…I'm just going through the motions, my life is over."

_Well this is depressing._

"What is wrong with you?" Chrom said "You sound pathetic."

"I'm a husk of a man." Gangrel said "No land, no people, not even a single coin of gold. I move crates at a dock to get by…I've fallen."

"Ironic…you learning about falls." Chrom scoffed.

Gangrel looked up at him "You've changed too…you're more like your sister than your father. He would have killed me before introducing himself."

"I'm trying to save the world." Chrom said "I don't have time for Vendettas."

"Oh how gracious." Gangrel growled.

"Enough of this." Chrom sighed "This is just sad, if you want to make yourself useful come with us?"

"Chrom?" I gasped "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"If what's coming is Coming we need all the people we can get, and as rude as he is…Gangrel can fight." Chrom shrugged "We don't have a choice."

"Don't waste your time." Gangrel got up "I'm not helping you, let the world fall apart for all I care."

"He's gone." I said as Gangrel rounded the corner.

"Damn…perhaps it's for the best." Chrom sighed "I'm not sure how Lissa would have reacted had I tried to ally with our sister's killer."

"I'd be the one to deal with that fallout." I sighed.

"Well she is your wife." He smiled.

* * *

**Later**

In our continuing journey to Plegia we ended up getting stopped to help a temple where some of the residents had been kidnapped by Grima worshippers.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked.

"One of the girls escaped she might be able to tell you, but she's the quiet type so…I'll just bring her out." The elder said.

The man walked into another room and came back with a woman, he was tall, slender but attractive, but her face…

"Lady…Emmeryn." I spoke softly.

_She's identical._

"Emmeryn?!" Chrom looked at her "Sister…"

"EMM!" Lissa cheered "It's me, I mean I'm a little taller and more womanly but you recognize me right? Say something!"

The woman just stared blankly "Sis-ter?"

"She doesn't recognize you." I told Lissa "Maybe it's just someone who looks like your sister."

"What trickery is this!" Chrom snapped.

"I-I-I." the woman stuttered "Wh-who…?"

"Answer me!" Chrom yelled.

"Chrom stop it." I walked in front of him.

"Please sir you're upsetting the girl." The Elder explained "She can't comprehend your words."

"Explain." Chrom glared.

"I don't know much, just that this woman isn't from around here, she was like this when she arrived, she is a grown woman but speaks like a child, I don't know what drove her to this state."

"She likely hit her head during her fall." Panne spoke up "I'm afraid her brain has likely been severely damage…her mental state is as they said she is like a child."

"I-I…" Emmeryn stuttered.

"Oh God." Lissa hugged me and started sobbing into my chest.

"Chrom I understand how hard this is but the enemy is coming, we can't stand around." I said.

"You're right, we'll deal with this situation after the Grimleal are out of the equation." Chrom nodded.

Chrom and I got everyone into position and ready for battle.

"Wait what the hell do you mean she's gone!" I heard Chrom yelled "How does one mentally handicapped woman just walk off?!"

"I turned away for a moment and she was gone." The Elder explained "I'm so sorry. Perhaps she thought the Grima Worshippers had come for her and as trying to spare others."

"Fan out and Find Lady Emmeryn!" I yelled.

"Right!" everyone split up.

Everyone headed out to search for Emmeryn, systematically dispatching of Grimleal as we went.

"Anything?" Chrom asked as Gaius arrived.

"Nada."

"I found her!" Cynthia yelled circling around "A half mile Northeast!"

"Move!" Chrom dashed off.

"Hang on!" I said chasing after him.

Chrom and I weaved through the trees of the forest on our way to Emmeryn, it didn't take us long to break through the tree line and spot the woman getting surrounded by Grimleal mages.

All three had surrounded her and were charging up spells "Die!"

"We're not gonna make it!" I yelled as three bolt of lightning shot off.

"EMM!"

"HYA!"

Suddenly all three blots converged on one point and were absorbed by a sword.

"Incredible!" Chrom smiled.

"Damn I am pathetic, getting off my butt to save you of all people…" Gangrel looked at Emmeryn "I'll take care of this, just stay behind me."

Gangrel held his sword like a dagger before running forward and jamming it into one of the enemies heart.

"RAHH!" he let off a lightning blast from his sword and fried the second before blocking an new attack from the last mage.

"AHH!" The mage yelled as Gangrel glared at him.

" **You're an eyesore!"**

Gangrel flipped back and sliced the enemy's chest wide open.

"Hmm…it's done." He said wiping his sword.

"Gangrel…" I just looked at him.

"This doesn't make us friends…got it." He growled walking off "But if you're going up against impossible odds, then throw me at those odds so I can die like a man."

"T-Th-Thank you." Emmeryn stuttered as he walked passed.

He stopped for a moment "Hmph…Seems I'm not the only one to have fallen off after all this time, in our time it was the Mad King and the Sagely Exalt…now it's the Bum King and the Idiot Maiden."

* * *

**Later**

"I'm torn Robin." Chrom said "If her memories come back, the pan might be worse."

"It may…" I said "but remember when I worried about my memories returning you assured me you'd be there, why should this time be different?"

"I want her back, I want her to remember Lissa and Me, I want her to know Lucina and hear all the stories of our adventures…I want her to talk like normal again." Chrom frowned "But all these things mean I'd have to return her to the world that killed her once already, and given her handicaps the world would be even crueler."

"This isn't going to be easy."

"Tell me Robin." Chrom sniffled trying not to cry "I don't know what to do."

"Chrom…" Lissa sniffled with him."

"Don't…Cry." Emmeryn squeaked out.

"She just…" Lissa gasped.

"She spoke." I said.

_It was a little garbled but…_

"Oh Emm!" Lissa hugged the woman "You always know just what to say, I knew you'd come back!"

"We have no reason to cry." I smiled "The world needs strong people."

"Right!" Lissa nodded.

"Well then let's make haste for Plegia, I'd hate to keep Validar waiting." Chrom smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I knew I wanted to do Gangrel and Emmeryn's side stories so I decided to tie them together like this.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. Family

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"It's good to be back!" Gangrel cheered as we crossed the Plegian border.

"The sand between my toes…this feels nice." Tharja snickered.

"It's nice that our two locals are pleased." Frederick sighed.

"Gmm…" Lissa was pouting "I can't believe he's here."

Lissa had not taken the arrival of Gangrel into the party very well, but it's hard to deny that the former King hasn't made himself useful. He carries his fair share, doesn't start fights even when other people insult him…I think with time people will open up to him.

"There it is." Lucina looked off.

"There what is?" I asked.

"That skull." She explained.

"NGH!" Emmeryn groaned.

"I'd wager the sight of that dredged something to the surface." I sighed.

"Hey…" Gangrel walked up to Emmeryn "Go lie down."

_He's strangely compassionate to Emmeryn and Emmeryn alone._

"What's so special about that skull?" I asked my niece.

"They say it's Grima's." Gerome grumbled.

"Exactly, or at least that's what the rumors say." Lucina sighed "Whether those are the real thing or just an effigy I can't say, but I know we can't let that monster come back to life."

We all moved on into the city, Chrom, Lucina and I were allowed in but the others waited outside.

"Hey." I whispered "Did you see?"

"Yes, in the shadows…seems our guess was correct." Chrom whispered back.

We waited and soon Validar and Aversa entered the room. The white haired woman gave me a wave and a very creepy smile and wink.

"Well met Milords." She smiled.

"Hello Prince Chrom." Validar nodded "Prince Robin."

"I was told you had something you wanted to give me?" Chrom asked.

"No time for courtesy." Validar said "Do you want it that badly? This councerns me, the Gemstones and the Fire Emblem can be…dangerous artifacts, Plegia sadly knows that too well."

"Sadly?" Lucina spoke up "You talk as if the Frist Exalt stopping the Fell Dragon was a bad thing."

"Yes I do…interloper." Validar looked at her.

"What did you just call me?!" Lucina hissed.

"You don't belong here." Validar scowled "You must be destroyed."

"You wouldn't dare!" Chrom yelled.

"Give me the Fire Emblem." Validar demanded.

"No in your lifetime!" Chrom glared.

"Then this discussion is over." Validar said "Guards!"

"Just as I thought." Chrom back up.

"This way!" I said pulling him along.

"We have to get back outside." Chrom said "Eliminate anyone who blocks the path!"

"It's the three of us against a whole platoon!" Lucina frowned.

I walked up and blasted a few men away "You talk as if this is the first time the odds were against us."

We blasted our way towards the front gate before Validar appeared in front of us and blasted Chrom with magic.

"GAH!"

"Run all you like but you can't escape Fate." Validar smiled.

"Father!"

"Now Give me the Emblem!" The King demanded.

"Just you try." Chrom growled.

"I won't have to." He looked at me "Will I Robin?"

***BZZT***

"NGH!" I suddenly dropped to my knees with a painful migraine.

"Robin?!"

"GET OUT!" I slammed my head on the ground.

"Bring it to me."

"I…won't." I hissed as my body dragged itself to Chrom.

Unable to stop I reached out and ripped the Emblem off his arm.

"Robin what are you doing?"

I threw the shield across the room and right into Validar's hands.

"Well done my boy." He laughed "It's finally mine, and with the final Gemstone it is complete, all that remains is the Table and the rite."

Validar scampered off and I felt my body drop to a lump on the floor.

"VALIDAR!" Chrom roared.

"What…have I done…" I mumbled.

"We can worry about it later we have to go!" Chrom said helping me up.

"Chrom…I'm sorry I don't know what happened."

"I know." He nodded his head "But right now we need to get out of here."

"Right!"

We managed to get back outside and regroup with the others who were dealing with the lst of the outer soldiers.

"I…What I did is unforgivable." I sighed.

"Honey…" Lissa rubbed my back "It's not your fault."

"Enough of this Robin." Chrom said "Save your energy for helping us track him down."

No…you should just leave me behind." I said "It could happen again, I shouldn't be trusted. Owain always jokes about his powerful blood…but mine really is cursed, my father…has control over me."

"Wow for once one of your idiotic statements was the truth." Severa rolled her eyes at Owain.

"He doesn't have control over you." Chrom said "You can fight Robin, he'll be expecting you to blindly obey, hat will be the surprise we need."

"You have too much faith in me." I said.

"Stop giving up!" Frederick snapped "This is pathetic!"

"Oh look the big man is gonna try and have a cool moment." Tharja snickered.

"Silence woman!" Frederick snapped.

"But-."

"What's done is done." Chrom said "All we can do now is undo the damage."

"Okay…" I sighed.

_I'm not getting out of this._

Most people were supportive, telling me that it would be fine and they would be there for me the next time. Still in the night I took a walk to clear my head.

"If that happens to me…can he do that to other people…what about Owain and Morgan?" I wondered.

"Robin…may I have a word." Lucina stepped out.

"Oh um…sure what is it."

"My father…" she joined me in standing there looking at the sky "I have memories of him from when I was little…before he died."

"Yes…"

"He was strong, brave, kind." She smiled "I always wanted to know him better and now that I do…I can't bear to see a world robbed of a man like him. I can't allow it."

"You love him…I understand that." I shrugged.

"Robin…Please forgive me." My niece frowned and suddenly drew her sword and pointed it at me."

"Lucina…" I got serious "What are you doing?"

"Don't move!" she snapped "I…I have to kill you!"

"Did you get into the liquor storage?! I snapped "What is this nonsense!"

"In the future…you…you kill my father!" she yelled.

"That's ludicrous, why would I kill Chrom?!" I yelled.

"I don't know." She said "I only know that he was killed by his closest friend. Having seen the bond you two share I know it must be you but I thought you were too close for something like, "I…have memories of you too." She sniffled "Smiling, reading me books…you were so kind I just can't accept that you'd do this but… after today I see you are at Validar's mercy. I suspect he will make you take Father's life."

"Lucina…"

"If my father is right and we can change fate. If the future is going to be averted then sacrifices will have to be made…I'm sorry Robin this is murder but…I have to do this!"

"You don't have to do anything!" I said "Stop this while you still can!"

"Stop making this hard!" she sobbed "Don't fight me, just let me make it swift and painless."

"You're crying…" I said "You know…I've had feelings for a while that you were suspicious of me in relation to something. You call Lissa, Aunt Lissa, yet despite our relationship you address me by my first name, not by Uncle. Lucina…don't do something you're going to regret forever."

"No…" she sniffed and tried to steady her shaking hands "I…I have to!"

"Stop…" I pushed her shaking hands off her sword, it clunked to the ground "It's okay…"

I hugged her, feeling the girl start sobbing into my chest.

"Uncle Robin!" she cried "I…I don't know what to do!"

"I know it's hard." I rubbed her back "But we'll get through this."

"Are you done?" Chrom stepped out.

"Father!"

"Lucina…" he sighed "I heard everything, and I know your heart was in the right place but I trust Robin and nothing you say will shake my faith in him."

"I know…" she frowned "You and Uncle are too close for that, please forgive me."

"It's not a problem." I smiled.

"I just hope the two of you are right." She sighed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. Grima

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Umm…Excuse me?" Lissa poked someone who walked passed.

The stranger just moaned and kept trudging on.

"Okay~" She slowly stepped back before hiding behind my back "I'll just hide over here."

"They're like zombies." I said "Marching away."

"It seems they are all going to someplace called the Dragon's Table." Frederick said "It is where Validar took the Emblem."

"What does this all mean?" Chrom wondered.

"When you talk to them they just groan and say useless garbage." I pointed out.

"We're racing towards an end." Chrom sighed.

"We can't give up!" Lucina yelled.

"No one said anything about giving up." Chrom said "But we've got a big fight ahead of us."

Standing between us and the Table was a horde of Grimleal led by Aversa.

"There's no way to break that line." Lon'qu sighed.

"RAHHHH!"

Suddenly half of the enemies in front of us were burned away by a blazing fire that fell from above.

"It's a dragon." Lissa said.

"HYUP!"

Say'ri suddenly appeared and dashed passed, cutting down more of the enemies.

"Apologies for our tardiness." She said.

"Hmm!" the Dragon landed near us and transformed back into Tiki "Prince Chrom…"

"We've got everything we need." Chrom nodded "All that's left is to get the Emblem from Validar!"

I stepped in front of him and blocked a spell.

"Master Validar askes to not be disturbed." Aversa smiled "Don't worry though, the Deadlords are here to to entertain you. They were great in life but now they're even greater in death! Although I'll leave you to them."

Aversa jumped off her Pegasus and tried to stab me "You and I will dance together!"

I slid back and brushed my coat "Chrom take the others to fight the Deadlords, I'll handle Aversa."

"Robin…"

"Do it!" I snapped.

"Alright…Forward!"

Aversa and I quickly began blasting each other with spells, her dark magic trying to blow me away in one move.

"I'll never understand someone like you." I said "A minion who lives only to serve."

"The same can be said about your relationship with the prince." She said countering my spell, the two attack glowed as they clashed in the air "Pawns on the board, actors on the stage, we all have parts to play. Fate leads to fate."

"Then you confirm my theory." I said "If was stand on the stage let me help you exit!"

"You so cute when you try and be clever." She smirked as I rolled away from her attack "Master Validar already considers you stronger and smarter than me…all he cares about is you…I'll kill you!"

_Her tone changed at the middle remark…why does she care if he cares about me?_

"Why are you following someone like Validar?" I asked throwing a lightning bolt.

"Because he's to me as he is to you." She glared "A father."

"HUH?!" I stumbled back "You're my…sister?"

"No you fool, not literally at least." She rolled her eyes "I was raised as his but I am not, I would never say he loves me, not like he loves you."

"You'd follow him even if it would destroy the world?" I asked.

"To me he is the world!" she yelled "And you, the only one he ever cares about, seek to destroy him! You're the aggressor here!"

"It seems you're not interested in conversation." I blinked readying a spell "There is nothing more to say."

"No there's nothing left to say Brother."

The two of us through one more spell, they clashed in the air and I started pushing more magic into my attack and Aversa was pushed away.

"RAH!" the spells broke and Aversa slid back "Fu…you play rough little brother, but the ritual is already beginning, you're too late."

Aversa jumped onto her horse and flew off "We'll meet again!"

"She escaped…" I sighed.

"Robin let's go!" Chrom yelled running forward.

"Yes!"

As we got closer I started to get more worried, what if I screwed up and hurt Chrom.

"Ready Robin?" he asked "The plan's going great so far."

"Chrom I need a favor." I said.

"As long as you don't tell me to leave you behind…or that your gonna die and I need to watch Lissa for you." He sighed.

"No…I did consider those options, I can't run from Validar forever. If I'm going to overcome him my best chance is with my best friend next to me."

"That's the spirit!" Chrom smiled.

"But…" I looked at him seriously "If I lose myself, I want you to kill me."

"You can't ask me that!" he yelled.

"I'll fight him with everything I've got, but there are others involved in this, you have to protect them too." I said.

"You…you're right." Chrom sighed "But you must not let Validar seize you, no matter what."

"I'll do my best." I nodded.

We rounded another corner and dropped into a large room and I saw him, Validar.

"Chrom…have you come to witness the culmination of your failures." He asked "I have the Emblem and the Table, I will return Grima to this world!"

"You're going to destroy the world!" Chrom yelled.

"That's the point!" Validar yelled "The Awakening isn't just for Ecalts and Naga, with it I'll raise Grima, the Fell Dragon, I only need a mortal vessel for him…one which you've so kindly provided."

"…me." I glared at him.

_I walked myself right into his trap._

"That's my boy, you're sharp." Validar smiled.

"I'd rather die." I growled.

"You have my blood." He said "The blood of the Fell Dragon, his soul slumbers within you, and now the time has come to wake you up!"

"What back up!" I waved my hands "I…I'm the Dragon?"

_Last check I was not a Manakete._

"The Grimleal worked for generations to create someone like you, a vessel for out master. Simply having his blood in your veins wasn't enough, I wasn't worthy, neither was my father or his before him. But you…you have the makings of perfection!"

"You lie!"

"If your damn mother hadn't been such a cowardly bitch …stealing you form your crib and fleeing into the night. I don't care what happened after, just that you returned, that's the proof of your purpose!"

"He proves nothing but his own insanity Robin." Chrom said "This can be stopped."

"You may have killed me in some future or past but this time I'm stronger!" Validar said "With the power of the Table I'm unstoppable!"

"Grr…" I hissed as I felt a scratching in my brain.

"Stay with me Robin." Chrom said "We know how strong you are, what you can do, you can't let him shake your resolve."

"Chrom I…I can't."

"This sorry display is poor for the heir of master's power. You can't change destiny boy!" Validar yelled.

"My life did not start with you." I looked up "It started in that field, I've changed this world for the better. I have friends and people I love, that is what I care about, that is what truly matters, it's a power far stronger than you or Grima."

"That idea is a joke." Validar scoffed "You'll see soon enough."

"You and I agree on something Father, that my life up till now has been preparation for this very moment…When I kill you!"

"You may have my courage but you have your mother's foolish ideals. Come then, do your worst, I can damage you all I want and the dragon will just repair you!"

"This is it Robin." Chrom drew his sword "Our final battle, you're one of us, nothing is changing that, let's kill him and be done with it!"

"There is a barrier that prevents Entry." Validar said "You face your fate alone!"

Chrom and I moved forward to attack Validar but it wasn't long before he was forcing us back with magic.

"You can't do anything!" he cackled "Smite these fools!"

Grimleal poured in from a trap door within the field, Chrom and I were now seriously outnumber.

"You've lost brats!" Validar laughed.

"HYA!"

A handful of the Grimleal were cut down when Owain dashed by and Morgan slammed her axe into another.

"Impossible!" Validar yelled "My barrier is perfect!"

"You made a miscalculation Grandfather." Morgan looked at him.

"Those with the Brand of the Fell can pierce your shield." Owain raised his hand which was glowing purple.

"You forgot to account for us having come from the future." Morgan said flashing her hand.

"You two should stay out of this." I said walking passed them and blasting at Validar "I'll leave the rest to you, I have my own problems to deal with."

"Yes Father!"

"Robin why do you insist on fighting?" Validar asked as I walked closer "You're only delaying the inevitable. What happens if I fall, the followers of Naga will spurn you and your family now that they know the truth. Killing me will only incur the wrath of the Grimleal."

"…" I just looked at him.

"Humas are weak creatures!" he said as we clashed with magic "You're binds are only binds, you are destined for a greater purpose! You are a god!"

"No…not your god." I shook my head as I broke his spell guard and stabbed him with a sword

"Damn…you!" Validar blasted me back and I rolled along the ground.

"Are you okay?" Chrom looked at me "That's the end for him, thanks to you we were the victor, relax and rest Robin."

_These words…feel so familer…GAH_

"Robin?" Chrom looked at me "What's wrong."

I suddenly reached out and stabbed Chrom in the chest with a lightning spike.

_This is my dream from back then!_

"GAH!" Chrom coughed "Robing…this isn't your fault. You…have to escape from here."

Chrom fell onto his back and I just stared at him "Chrom…Chrom get up…please…"

"NO!" I heard Lucina yelling from the other side of the barrier.

"Dammit…" Owain hissed "Nothing's changed."

"…" Morgan just stared off blankly.

"Do you see!" Validar yelled out in triumph "You can't resist me! Your bonds offer you nothing!"

"This isn't possible." Lucina sobbed "Everything was…worthless?"

"Like hell it was worthless." Basilio walked up to her "Stop having so much faith in destiny, as long as I can breathe I'm gonna keep fighting!"

"Khan Basilio…but you."

"Died, almost but I worked around that bark thanks to you." He laughed "Normally my pride would have made me keep fighting but your warning gave me the strength to flee. I played the part but you saved my life girly."

"One extra soldier can't save you!" Validar said "Since you didn't die there I'll just make up for it and kill you here!"

"You're not Walhart, you're not strong enough…or even as clever as that guy." Basilio said "I mean look, you haven't even seen the trick."

"What?!"

"I saw it in a dream." I stood up "This exact moment, the fight with you, Chrom getting stabbed…I saw it all. The Gemstones were there too, I knew you'd need them."

"Nice bluff, but I've had you watched since the Carrion Isle." Validar said "You've never touched the stones Robin."

"You may have watched the party." Basilio said "But you only watched who you knew about…you wouldn't watch a dead body, you wouldn't watch me."

"No…impossible!" Validar snapped.

"I think he's catching on." Morgan said dispelling the barrier."

"You belief in destiny mean Robin beat you months ago." Basilio laughed "Those late nights planning…it was all worth it for this moment now."

"Damn you…but it doesn't matter, Chrom is dead."

"I am?" Chrom said standing up.

At that same moment I ran up and stabbed my father in the chest.

"No…this can't be…" Validar coughed up blood.

"Father?!"

"Weakening your magic at the last moment." Chrom smiled "I knew I was right to have my faith in you Robin."

"Hmph." I smirked.

"Damn you and your stones, I don't need them to kill all of you!" Validar yelled.

"Are you ready to end this Robin?" Chrom asked.

"Let's do it." I smiled.

"Tell us where you need us." Basilio said.

"Let's put him in the ground." Flavia walked up.

"It's time for me to balance my debts." Say'ri said.

"He is just one man." Chrom held his sword.

"Look at his, the five great royal heroes." I laughed standing with them "It's just like a storybook. Let's get him!"

All five of us moved quickly Chrom and Say'ri dashed to Validar's sides and hit him with precision slices.

"Let's go oaf!" Flavia yelled as she and Basilio sliced Validar.

" **It's Over!"** I raised my hand **"Superior Jolt!"**

A sharp bolt of lightning went off and pierced Validar's chest.

"Why…would you throw away your birthright…" He groaned falling over.

"We did it!" Chrom hugged me and lifted me off the ground "You altered Destiny!"

"Have you now?"

We all looked over and I was standing there.

"You…"

"You may have altered the course but the destination is the same." He said.

"What?"

"Chrom will still die by your hands…or mine." He said.

"Who are you?" Lissa asked "I know for one thing you're not my husband."

"I am Robin." He said "The Robin that killed you and became the Fell Dragon, when "Marth" came back in time I hitched a ride."

"A future me?" I said confused.

"Am I always this stupid?" he wondered "It's simple, I am you, the only difference being the choice we made, you love the woman next to you…I killed her. You're dreams are my memories, we share them because we both share Grima's heart."

"The voice in my head…was you." I glared at him.

"Your recollection begins the day I entered this world. I had intended to unite with you the moment I found you but your heart was too weak, the shock would have killed you. I knew that if my Niece could rewrite history Grima wouldn't be resurrected and I would cease, so I stepped in at certain points to realign the dials so to speak, for example when you killed Validar in the palace…but we have to worry about the future now, all that remains is for you to become one with Grima just as I did. Then you and I will be one and we can reclaim our power!"

"You and I are nothing alike!" I snapped.

"You chose humans over Godhood, but if you won't claim the sacrifice laid at the table...then I'll do it in your place!" the other me yelled as he was surrounded by purple smog "He and I are one once more!"

Outside there was an earsplitting roar as the sky darkened and the air itself burned with pain and suffering.

"It's…all over." Lucina fell to her knees.

"Dammit." I ran off.

"Robin?" Lissa yelled.

_I need to get the Emblem out of hiding…it's the only chance we've got._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns!**

**I'm not sure how many Chapters we've got left, I'll probably wrap up the main story in the Next Chapter or two and then do a little closing filler epilogue stuff after…Not sure. I feel like i should do the last of it as one big thing and wrap up the main story at Chapter 30, a round number.  
**

**So originally I was gonna wait till my Birthday (April) to get FE:Fates but I'm thinking about picking it up this weekend while I'm home from school, if I do get it I'll let you know what I think in the next Chapter!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	30. Bonds

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"It's so pretty…" Lissa awed looking around the meadow.

"The Divine Dragon's power is in every blade of grass here." Lucina explained.

"Still…" Chrom sighed "Something feels off."

I suddenly felt a tingling "Get ready to fight!"

"Robin?" Olivia looked at me.

"Risen are coming!" I yelled "I can just feel it."

As if on cue the zombie soldiers started pouring in.

"How could they infiltrate this place?" Lucina gasped "It's holy ground."

"We can worry about that later." Lon'qu stepped up "For now we have to fight."

It took us a little while to beat back the Risen but soon they were all gone."

"Coast seems clear." Chrom said "I'm going to the altar, wait here."

"Be careful." Sully sighed.

Chrom stepped up to the altar and there was a flash of blinding light before he yelped in pain.

"Father!"

"I'm fine!" he snapped before Lucina could interfere.

Suddenly the light swirled around and a woman clad in light appeared.

"Welcome, you're heart has been deemed worthy and cleansed in fire, your desire burns strong."

_This must be Naga…a real god…wow._

"So you can grant me the power to defeat Grima?" Chrom asked "The power of a God?"

"Yes, but I am no God." Naga said.

"She's technically a Divine Dragon." Tiki explained.

"I am not a creator, I possess no power to make or unmake, neither does Grima. Neither of us had the power to destroy the other."

"Then what can you grant me?" Chrom asked.

"My blessing shall draw forth the true might of Falchion, the blade of the exalt will crack the Dragon's fang, you're strength will be my equal." She said.

"So not strong enough to kill Grima." Morgan frowned.

"Grima may now be slain, sleep alone will be your victory. Just as your ancestors but him to sleep ages ago, you must weaken him that is when my power can be used."

"Is there any way to kill him?" Lissa asked.

"There is, perchance, a power to end Grima…is Grima himself." She explained.

"So he must end his own life." Frederick asked.

"Yes, but he would never willingly do so." Naga said "He seeks only to add to his power and ruin the world…now come there isn't much time."

"Where is Grima now?" Chrom asked.

"The Volcano known as Origin Peak, you will find him there."

We looked off into the distance at the smoldering volcano.

"We can only put him to sleep." I sighed.

"That is correct…Fell." She blinked at me.

"So you know?"

"I've known since you stepped into my shrine." She said "You possess power not very different than mine."

"We have to break this cycle, we can't just fight Grima every few centuries." Chrom sighed.

"I…have an idea." I spoke up.

"What is it?" Flavia asked.

"If the other me is correct and he, the dragon and I are the same…then if I land the final strike he will die by his own hand?" I suggested.

"It's brilliant!" Chrom cheered "Will it work."

"…Perhaps." Naga blinked "But there are grave consequences. Grima's heart and Robin's are linked. They cannot be separated, slaying Grima…will kill him too."

"Then No!" Lissa yelled "I won't let you do it!"

"I understand the risks." I told Naga.

"You're not…serious are you!" Lissa said "I'm not losing you!"

"Lissa…"

"There is a chance he could survive." Naga spoke up "but it is small, you have your heart bond to those of this world…if that tie is strong enough it may keep you here…I don't wish to give you false hope, the odds…are almost nonexistent."

"Lissa is right." Chrom waved his hand and shook his head "We'll find a different way."

"Chrom you're not thinking right, this is our chance." I said.

"I'm not alone." He said "The others will all say the same thing."

"One against many." I said "I'm doing this."

"No you're not!" Lissa said "You're not leaving me, I won't let you!"

"Robin you're the one who's thinking rashly." Chrom scolded.

"That dragon is my responsibility…this is my choice." I stared him down "Don't fight with me Chrom, I want the time we have left to not end with us having a screaming match."

"Stop talking like you're gonna die!" Lissa sobbed hugging me "What's wrong with you, this isn't like you."

I hugged her.

_No I have to do this…for you…_

"We're under attack!"

"Again." Chrom hissed.

"Still scheming brother?" Aversa walked up "Killing your own father wasn't enough for you. You've gained nothing! The fate of the world is sealed, now come…I'll send you the way of our father."

"Aversa…stop it." I glared "I don't have the time."

"Then make the time." She tried blasting me with magic but I countered.

"Seems you're still as bitchy as ever." Gangrel snickered trying so slash her.

"Stay out of my way buffoon." She swatted him away "This is between my Robin."

"Aversa!" I held both hands out and tried blasting her with fire.

"Robin!" she did that same and sent off a plume of black smoke.

The two collided and blew out into an inferno.

"I'll kill you!" she snapped.

"Snap out of it!" I punched her in the face "The whole world is gonna die, you too!"

"I'd rather be dead than be alone again!" she cried.

"You still don't get it!" I yelled as the Roars of Grima filled the air "My Father…our Father used you!"

"I know that!" she said "Do you think I'm stupid, but I'd rather be used than be alone!"

"You're not alone, I'm right here, you don't have to be alone ever again…I'll be right here." I told her

"Ha…ha…"

"Now are you gonna help me kill that thing or not!" I pointed at Grima "Cause I don't want to leave you behind…I don't want you to die."

Aversa just blinked.

"Whatever…" she scoffed "Dying would be too boring for me, but…we have plenty to settle."

"How the heck would we even get over to that thing?" I wondered.

"His weakness is the back of his neck." Naga said "I can get you on his back…b ut the rest will be up to all of you."

"No matter what this ends here." Chrom said.

"Good Luck." Naga nodded as a magic circle appeared on the ground and we were suddenly dropped onto Grima's back. Situated at the back of Grima's neck was me, well the other me.

"You, I will destroy all of you!" he yelled.

"Ready Robin?" Chrom asked.

"Let's finish this." I nodded.

As soon as the batlle started Grima held up his hands and a wave of black magic poured out.

"What is this?" Tharja snickered "It feels nice…"

"It's super strong too." Henry laughed.

"It's magic to weaken us." Basilio said "If he does that with one hand…we don't stand a chance."

"I won't…let it end like this." Owain hissed standing up "FATHER!"

"Hmmm?" Grima looked at him "What do you want?"

"Why…why did you do it?" Owain asked "In our time…why did you kill Mother?"

"None of your business." He said "Son…"

Owain drew his sword and ran off "I'm ending this."

"Stop!" I yelled.

With a flick of his wrist Grima was able to swat Owain away like it was nothing.

"Owain!" Severa ran over to him "You idiot…don't be so stupid."

"Let's make a deal." Other me said "If you become one with me…I'll spare all your little friends, even the one who just tried to kill me."

"It's a trap!" Lissa said "Don't believe him.

"Do you think I'm fool?" I spat "I know you'd kill them all in a second."

"I thought you might what to die a hero." He laughed "So be it, you can leave them all with the memory that you are the reason they all suffered!"

"I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice!" he pulled me into a portal.

"Dammit!" I looked at the black emptiness around me "I'm stumped…I can't get out of here."

"Robin!" I heard Chrom voice "You're not giving up are you!"

"You have to come back to me!" I heard Lissa's voice.

_This is…is this real…or my imagination_

"This is what's stopping you." Frederick said "This is shameful!"

"You're gonna let some overgrown lizard do you in, Come on!" Sully snapped.

"The world is watching you Robin." Virion smiled "They're going to write the song of our triumph."

"Get up!" Vaike laughed "We're not done throwing down, not even close!"

"You gotta get up." Stahl said.

"This sad state is outside your norm." Miriel spoke "Get up."

"Can you hear me…AHHH Get up!"

_I don't recognize that one…_

"Robin there's tones left to do." Sumia smiled.

"Answer us fool!" Lon'qu snapped.

"Please get up, you're too important!" Ricken sniffled.

"Get up this instant, if you abandon Lissa I swear I'll…" Maribelle sighed "Just get up!"

"Do not embarrass my race by giving up here." Panne said.

"Up and at'em." Gaius laughed "I bet they'll throw us a big party if we win!"

"We're all still with you." Cordelia smiled.

"If you die…Gregor will crush you."

"Don't stay there." Nowi said "I'm your favorite Dragon."

"The Gods aren't ready for you yet." Libra nodded.

"No one's dying unless I say so." Tharja hissed.

"Please get up." Olivia smiled "I'll make a dance just for you."

"Get back up now, ya hear?" Donny yelled.

"Minerva and I are both waiting." Cherche smiled.

"The darkness might be warm but you're already hot stuff!" Henry laughed.

"Uncle Robin please!" Lucina yelled.

"Our fight isn't finished." Say'ri said "Get back up!"

"Pull yourself together!" Basilio yelled.

"You're too smart to act the fool now." Flavia said.

"Come on number One Customer, I've got discounts for you." Anna laughed.

"Father…bring out the strength of your very soul!" Owain yelled "We'll fight together."

"There is nothing worse than dying alone." Inigo said "So don't give up."

"Come on, even I fight harder than that!" Brady yelled.

"This is a challenge from heaven." Kjelle said "Don't give up Uncle."

"Come on keep fighting!" Cynthia cheered "The World needs heroes like us!"

"If you don't come back Owain's going to get all depressed." Severa mumbled "I mean…not that I care if he's sad…just come back okay."

"I will not give fate the victory today." Gerome said "Now fight it with us!"

"Father I won't lose you!" Morgan whimpered.

"You're supposed to come up with ideas to keep me safe." Yarne said "Hurry up and save me!"

"It's inconceivable for you to die here." Laurent said.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" Noire said "…Please…"

"Come back…come on!" Nah cheered.

"You can change the path you and Grima take." Tiki nodded "So do it."

"On little setback and your giving up." Gangrel scoffed "This is pathetic!"

"…Robin." Emmeryn whispered.

"You said you wouldn't leave me alone Brother…now get back this instant!" Aversa yelled.

"I hear…everyone."

"Silence you damn voices!" Grima yelled "You're powerless!"

"Come back Robin." Chrom held out his hand "Your bond with us is stronger than him."

"Chrom!" I reached out and grabbed his hand I was suddenly sitting up.

"Thank God." Lissa sighed.

"We almost lost you there for a second." Chrom asked.

"Sorry…now, let's go!"

Grima had summoned Risen onto his back but we pushed forward.

"I refuse this!" he yelled grabbing Lissa "I'll kill all of you!"

"Robin!" my wife cried.

"Lissa!" I made a pinpoint magic blast and shot Grima in the head freeing Lissa who grabbed her lance.

"I'm with you." I said placing my hands over hers.

"Forever." She smiled.

"RAHHH!"

The two of us jabbed the spear into his stomach and Grima wheezed.

"I can't…die here." He heaved "…I have to…protect…Lissa…"

"He still has power left." Naga appeared "You have to make a choice."

"HYAAA!" Chrom was running up.

"No." I stepped in front of him.

"Robin."

"Hmph." I gave him a nod and took his sword "Sorry…but I'm gonna be stubborn at the end.

"Robin stop!"

"What are you-!" Grima gasped as I lifted the sword.

"I understand now…why you turned to darkness." I smiled "If it was for her…I may have done the same. I'm glad we're the same, cause it's up to me to close the book on us."

"You wouldn't!"

"RAHHH!"

I swung the sword and gashed his chest.

"GURKGG!" he coughed up purple blood.

Instantly his body started to fall apart, I looked down…I was the same.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled.

"NOOOOO!" Lissa sobbed.

"Don't be sad." I smiled.

"Robin…" she cried.

"I love you." I smiled.

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

_Father…_

We had be transported back onto the earth…Father was nowhere in sight.

"AHHHAWAAAHHH!" Mother was screaming and crying into Uncle Chrom's chest "AHH!"

"Lissa…" he sighed and hugged her tighter "I'm sure he's out there, remember what Naga said, Robin won't give up that easily, I believe he's out there."

Mother just kept sobbing.

"I believe the same Milady." Frederick said "He's too strong to disappear."

"He better be back." Aunt Sully growled.

"It was too noble of a sacrifice for him to not return." Virion nodded.

"He's out there, believe it!" Vaike smiled.

"I can feel it." Stahl nodded "He's out there just waiting for us."

"While it may be statistically unlikely." Miriel said "I have a…hunch that follows the previous statements."

"We all have to work hard so we're strong when he returns." Sumia smiled.

"He's alive…I can feel it." Lon'qu nodded "He's not the dying kind."

"If you guys believe than so will I." Ricken smiled "And if we all believe hard enough it will come true!"

"Don't worry dear he'll come back, and then I'll beat him senseless for making you cry." Aunt Maribelle smiled.

"In Spirit he was a true member of the Taguel, and we Taguel don't abandoned our loved ones." Panne nodded.

"Jobs done, he can't check out now." Gaius laughed "We got treasure to collect."

"I've seen too many die, this time I have hope." Cordelia nodded.

"Oi Robin you no make Gregor drink alone!"

"Robin's not gone." Nowi sniffled "He's just lost for a little bit."

"Naga has ways of shining light, and Robin will find that light." Libra said.

"I'm the only one who ships people off." Tharja snarled "He better get back here."

"It feels wrong to have one less person watching me." Oliva said "He must be out there somewhere."

"I've got plenty of changing to do, and you better come to see it!" Donny yelled.

"Minerva says she feels Robin too." Cherche smiled.

"If everyone is dying to see him!" Henry laughed only to have everyone glare at him "Sorry…but since I don't think he's dead I thought it was alright."

"We've won a new future." Lucina smiled "I want to see it with you…"

"We have just become friends." Say'ri said "Do not walk away now."

"Robin did what he wanted to do." Basilio said "Nothing more badass than that, but he'll be back."

"Figures he vanishes just as the oaf returns." Flavia sighed "You better get back and take responsibility for this!"

"You're my special customer." Anna smiled "Come back."

"Father we have quests to complete and beasts to slay!" Owain yelled.

"He'll be back." Inigo smiled at me "Until then the rest of us will smile for him."

"Yeah." I nodded "I believe in you father, so come back."

"I know you'll be back, so I'll write a cool song for you." Brandy nodded.

"There is still much to learn, so come teach me more." Kjelle smiled.

"I can say I met a true hero, but heroes always come back to fight again!" Cynthia cheered "So come back!"

"Idiot…" Severa grumbled "Now I'll be stuck helping Owain feel better."

"Destiny can be defeated." Gerome said "So Robin will defeat destiny again."

"I don't want anyone else to die." Yarne sighed "So come back."

"The world has so much potential." Laurent sighed "So use it to get back to us."

"He's not dead." Noire said "We have to be patient…THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!"

"We can't abandon him, we'll wait till the end of time if we have to." Nah nodded.

"Robin you are still needed here." Taki smiled.

"Damn you, you dragged me back into this fight you can't run from it." Gangrel snarled.

"Robin…come back…" Aunt Emmeryn sighed.

"I demand you return at once brother…I refuse to be left unattended!" Aversa yelled.

"Thank you…everyone." Mother wiped her tears.

"Robin has secured the future for us, now we must protect what he gave us." Uncle Chrom smiled "I will give my all to restore the world, and when Robin returns I want him to see what this gave us…I know you can hear me Robin, you have a place here, with us."

So we all went home, and started waiting for father.

* * *

**Endings…(Don't worry there's an epilogue next Chapter.)**

**Robin and Lissa-** Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife Lissa, above all else.

* * *

**Chrom and Sully-** After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new Exalt. Queen Sully rode far and wide on his behalf, her gallant and radiant figure the envy of women everywhere.

* * *

**Frederick And Tharja-** Frederick and Tharja eventually submitted to the mutual attraction they denied. As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Tharja's rare appearances at the training yard sent terrified recruits screaming into the night.

* * *

**Virion and Miriel-** Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Miriel's discoveries improved their quality of life, and they soon came to love him once more.

* * *

**Vaike and Cherche-** Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the children were fonder of Cherche, who spent her time feeding and clothing orphans everywhere.

* * *

**Stahl and Cordelia-** Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Cordelia accepted her husband, scatter-brained gaffes and all, and the two built a happy life together.

* * *

**Lon'qu and Panne-** Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Panne had no problems with the cold winters and would often forage for rare snow herbs used in steaming pots of tea.

* * *

**Ricken and Maribelle-** While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Maribelle went on to be a magistrate, and the couple leaned on each other for the rest of their days.

* * *

**Gaius and Sumia-** Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. His wife, Sumia, raised pegasi, and her flower-petal readings were said to bring good luck to all.

* * *

**Gregor and Nowi-** After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but his wife, Nowi, pestered him into traveling the world with her. Their journey was packed with more chaos than the war that preceded it.

* * *

**Donny and Olivia-** A now battle hardened Donnel returned to his tiny village to serve as its guardian there he built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Olivia. Their forgotten hamlet glowed during festivals, when Olivia's dancing warmed more than any fire.

* * *

**Brady and Noire-** Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Noire tried to talk him out of it for fear his divine talents as musician and composer would curse them both to an early grave.

* * *

**Gerome and Lucina-** Gerome and Lucina were eventually married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. While her husband never minced the few words he had to say, Lucina understood, and the two built a happy life.

* * *

**Yarne and Nah-** Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done. While Nah endeavored to steer them clear of trouble, they soon realized the best place was Ylisse, where their journey began.

* * *

**Kellam-** After the battle was over, Kellam departed Ylisse for a long journey. Of course, it took Chrom and the others several years to notice his absence.

* * *

**Libra-** Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra built after the war. People believed the kind, beautiful priest to be an incarnation of Naga, and he was courted by women and men alike.

* * *

**Henry-** After Grima's demise, Henry made a cold, clean break with history, never to stain its pages again.

* * *

**Say'ri and Tiki-** After returning to Chon'sin, Say'ri worked tirelessly with the other dynasts to secure a peaceful future for the Valmese continent. She was occasionally seen visiting her brother Yen'fay's grave. Tiki who grew tired of her life of solitude returned to the human world with her new friend, she was happy once more.

* * *

**Flavia and Basilio-** After Grima was vanquished, Flavia returned home and did a marvelous job of whipping Regna Ferox back into shape. They say that each time a tournament drew close, she would ask Chrom to lend his sword. With Grima a done deed, Basilio returned to Ferox and applied himself to dethroning Flavia. If his army of champions failed, he knew he could always wait for little Lucina to grow up (and lend her a mask). It's said the sexual tension between the two never dispersed and everyone teased them about it for the end of time.

* * *

**Morgan and Inigo, + Owain and Severa-** After the war those four…well…that's a story for another time….

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Fear not we will have a proper epilogue involving the post credits scene.**

**So~ I got Fates this weekend, they only had Conquest so that's the version I bought. It's good I like it, it's a lot harder and I miss the ability to use Reeking boxes to grind out the support conversations, luckily there are DLC maps for that. I already married my Avatar to Felecia, but I'll keep the other ones a secret for now (:**

**Oh…but I messed up and accidentally had "Odin" marry Azura…I didn't know "Selena" was coming and by then it was too late.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	31. Epilogue

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

"Hmm…" I sighed hugging my pillow "It's not the same…Robin, when are you coming home?"

It's been six months, and still not a single sign of my husband, I'm…I'm starting to lose hope.

"Why…" I sniffled as I felt my tears coming back "Why did you leave me."

I knew his reasons were just, he's was saving the world, but…he's my husband, the man I love, I wanted him to stay with me forever.

"Lissa." Chrom walked in breakfast is ready.

"Huh…oh I'll be down in a bit." I sighed.

He walked over and rubbed my head "It's okay Lissa…"

"You say that every day." I mumbled "And look what good that's done me."

"Lissa…"

"I can't keep doing this Chrom!" I snapped "I'm all alone! Owain and Morgan left to look for Robin and still aren't back, it's been six months and all I do it sit in bed and cry all day! I want to keep hoping I really do, but…I have to move on with my life, Robin wouldn't want me sitting her wallowing every day for the rest of my life."

"Lissa please don't say that." Chrom said.

"Chrom…after breakfast will you take me back to the field where we first met Robin." I smiled "I want to say my goodbyes…I want closure."

"…fine." He sighed.

* * *

**Later**

My feet pressed down the tall grass as we walked, everything felt so soft, so warm. I smiled as I remembered finding Robin here all those years ago, I couldn't even imagine that some person we found passed out in a field would go on to be the love of my life…still the second he stood up and pulled down his cowl…it was love at first sight.

I bit my lip and started crying "Robin…I miss you."

Chrom walked away, leaving me alone.

"I know that even if you're not right here…you'll be watching me forever." I smiled though my tears "I just…wish you were still here."

"Lissa!" I heard Chrom yell.

"Huh?" I sniffled.

"Come here, hurry!" he said.

_I was in the middle of something jerk._

I stood up and stomped over "You know it's really rude to interrupt a grieving widow."

Chrom was in the middle of the field looking down at something.

"I see you're awake now." He smiled.

"Chrom I'm not in the mood for your dramatic reenactment, if anything it was really insensitive." I pouted.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Chrom reached out "Give me your hand."

_I can't believe him…I don't need to see this, it's too painful._

As I turned to leave I saw a hand reach out and grab Chrom's.

_This…_

"Welcome back." Chrom smiled "It's over now."

Chrom pulled and a person stood up, the way he was dressed…his hood gently fell off to reveal blue hair.

"Ha…ha…" I started shaking "No…way…"

He turned at looked at me "Lissa."

"BAHHH!" I started crying and tackled him "ROBIN!"

"Hahaha…" he laughed as I cried in his chest "I'm sorry it took so long."

"Don't ever do something that stupid again!" I sobbed.

"I know…I won't ever leave, because I love you Lissa."

Though all my tears of joy I smiled at him "I love you too."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

We got back to the castle and the next few days were a revolving door of people coming to visit me, six months had gone by in a flash and I felt like had missed so much the Lucina from are time was so much bigger, and other people were already moving on and making life plans.

"So, where are Owain and Morgan." I asked finally getting a moment alone with my wife.

"They went out looking for you with Inigo and Severa, I'm sure they'll be back as soon as they get word." Lissa smiled lying next to me "This is perfect…I missed you more than you can even imagine."

"I know…and I'm sorry. But I won't leave you ever again."

"So what are you going to do about Plegia?" she asked "Technically speaking you are the rightful heir to the throne. Aversa's been sitting on it but she already says she wants you to have it."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a king…I like it here." I smiled.

"Good." Lissa giggled "Cause I'm too young and cute too be getting called a queen."

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Severa asked me.

"Well it should." I said "If Father is alive in the world this spell will show us where he is."

"I worry you're too gullible Morgan." Inigo sighed.

"I'm not gullible!" I pouted.

"Uhh…" the two of the just looked off "Sure…"

"You guys are jerks." I pouted harder.

I held my hands out and started casting the spell "This is very specific so don't interrupt me…who knows what could go wrong."

I got about halfway through the spell before it happened.

"HEY! They found him!" Owain ran up.

"GAH!" I grunted as he bumped into my back.

Suddenly the air in front of us shattered.

"Oh that's not good." I sighed.

The air split and became a huge black hole that started sucking us in.

"HELP ME!" I whined as Inigo grabbed my hand.

"Don't let go!" he hissed "Crap…it's pulling me!'

"OWAIN!" Severa screeched as we were dragged in "YOU IDIOT!"

"What did I do?!" he defended himself.

The portal swallowed the four of us whole and snapped shut. I looked around, we were in the alleyways of some city.

"This architecture is unlike anything I've ever seen." Inigo looked around "Where are me."

"I…have no idea." I sighed.

**To Be Continued…?**

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So that brings our story in Awakening to a close, but after I finish FATES…well, who knows.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
